Desde Rusia con amor
by Malevola
Summary: Un día, Ginny se levanta en la cama de un hospital con la memoria perdida y creyendose sola en el mundo. Nadie la busca, no sabe que es una bruja, e intenta hacer su vida normal en una ciudad perdida de Moscú. ¿Que pasará cuando un desconocido, con una cicatriz en el ojo, le cuente qué ha venido a llevarla con su familia? Pequeña adaptación de la película "Anastasia".
1. ¿Recuerdas?

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que escriba no me pertenece. Los personajes son del mundo de **J.K Rowling,** y algunos hechos de la película de Fox "**Anastasia".** El título del fic también es de la canción de la película. Todo es sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A:** He intentado rescatar los hechos esenciales de la película, **PERO** sin contar la película en sí. La pérdida de memoria, el amor que nace con la persona que la rescata, el reencuentro con los familiares, pero adaptándolos al mundo de Harry Potter y en su época actual. Constará de cinco capítulos para el reto de cuentos infantiles del foro **"Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido!**" Así que espero que os guste y que disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Recuerdas?**

Hacía frío. Hacía tanto frío que se le estaban congelando los pies.

—¡Wendy!—Gritó—¿Me oyes?—Todas las noches lo mismo, en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora. Y cuando quería decir eso quería decir que todas las noches, en la misma parada de autobús y a las once y media.

Agitó el móvil como si fuera una coctelera y miró a su alrededor.

La parada del autobús se encontraba vacía, a excepción de una persona sentada bajo la marquesina, un vagabundo que olía a destierro y a alcohol, pero más a alcohol que a otra cosa. Lo miró de reojo, con aprehensión, intentando adivinar porque se había tapado la cara con un gorro de lana sucio y deshilachado. Parecía dormir.

—¡Wendy!—Volvió a gritar hacia su teléfono. Estaba muerta de frío y desesperada. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito autobús?, pensaba ¿y qué le pasaba a ese condenado cacharro?—Por Dios, como odio las tecnologías.—Dijo entre dientes, y cortó la línea para marcar otra vez.

Ginny, aunque ella no sabía aún que ese era su nombre, empezó a tener aversión a todo lo que fuera maquinaria que no pudiera manejar desde que salió de aquel hospital de Dinamarca, dos años atrás. Herida, ensangrentada y apunto de perder un pulmón, la encontraron en una habitación de hotel cerca del puerto de una ciudad costera del país, y desde entonces había vivido sola en un pisito a la fueras de Moscú. No llevaba ni seis meses allí porque lo demás los había pasado en Blokhus a la espera de que algún familiar la fuera a reclamar...ya que Ginny no tenía ni un solo recuerdo almacenado en la memoria. Sin embargo, para ella, su vida había empezado cuando abrió los ojos en aquel hospital y nada más, y se cansó de vivir a la espera de que alguna denuncia encajara con su descripción, cosa que jamás ocurrió. Y se quedó sin esperanzas, cansada de esperar, terminando por asumir que la familia con la que soñaba no aparecería jamás a rescatarla como imaginó, pero aún así era feliz. Todo lo que se puede ser sin recuerdos.

—¿Eh, me oyes?—Repentinamente, una voz distorsionada y metálica salió del altavoz y Ginny se apresuró a llevárselo al oído.

—¿Wendy?

—¿Cuándo vas a tirar este maldito trasto a la basura?—Le escuchó decir con impaciencia.—Llevo intentando contactar contigo desde hace una hora.

Ginny suspiró, jugando con sus botas a repartir la nieve por el suelo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, ¡pero es que ya sabes que si tu no vienes a la tienda conmigo me compraré otro ladrillo inservible y estaremos en las mismas!—Wendy rió y su risa crujió bajo las ondas.—¿Qué tal tú día?

—Nada nuevo.—Dijo la voz, restándole importancia—He ido a trabajar, luego he comido en la cafetería nueva de la plaza, he ido de compras y he vuelto a casa...un mortal día de aburrimiento. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno pues yo...—dijo dudando y mordiéndose el labio—lo de siempre, he ido a trabajar, he comido, tenía la tarde libre y he dormido una siesta. Hevueltoateneresesueño, he ido al...

La respuesta de su amiga no se hizo esperar.

—¿Otra vez?—Le gritó, y Ginny se apartó el móvil de la oreja arrugando el rostro.—¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que vayas a un psicólogo!, ¿y si estás empezando a recordar?

De eso exactamente era de lo que tenía miedo, de recordar.

La vida después de su incidente había estado marcada por extrañas visiones que la asolaban en cualquier parte, en medio de cualquier actividad. Perdía la consciencia por breves momentos y había estado a punto de tener un accidente varias veces. Los médicos, desesperados, no acertaban a descubrir que causaba esos ataques repentinos y tuvieron miedo de dejarla partir lejos de Dinamarca, pero Ginny creía que no tenía alternativa si quería volver a vivir una vida normal. Era una chica fuerte y apasionada, con ganas de comerse el mundo, y al fin de cuenta esas visiones aparecían casi siempre borrosas y poco nítidas como si fuera una tele mal sintonizada. Pero luego, al poco de tiempo de llegar a Moscú, ya no solo tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que podría perder la consciencia en cualquier instante, ahora también tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que por las noches las imágenes también peleasen por salir en sus sueños. Y allí parecían moverse a su antojo, porque Ginny había empezado a soñar con el fuego.

—Vale, tranquila, tranquila.—La intentó apaciguar.—He ido a la consulta del psicólogo, ¿vale? ¡Por eso te lo he dicho, ya está!, ¡no hace falta que grites más!

—¿En serio?—pero la comunicación se cortó de pronto, y solo pudo llegar a escuchar el final de la frase.—¿...contigo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué porqué no me has llamado para que fuera contigo?

—Porque no he entrado, ¿de acuerdo?—Wendy gritó tan fuerte un "¿qué?" que la voz se le distorsionó. Ginny suspiró, más enfadada con ella misma que por el broncazo que se le avecinaba, pero de pronto las luz de unos faros la iluminó y miró en aquella dirección—Wen lo siento cariño, te tengo que dejar, viene el bus. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?, ¡te quiero!

—¡Ni se te ocurra cortarme!, ¡eh, oye..!

Pero Ginny ya le había dado al botón rojo y abrió el bolso para guardarlo, mientras el autobús número dos llegaba hasta ella en una nube de humo y vapor.

—¡Por fin!—Suspiró de alivio. Por fin llegaría a casa y abrazaría a su gatito _Archer_, que estaría maullando de hambre y de indignación por su tardanza.

La puerta se abrió corredera hacia un lado y reveló a una hombre rubísimo de uniforme azul.

—_Dobry vecher_.—Saludó, y apunto de acabar de subir los dos escalones que la separaba de aquel hombre algo en el semblante de él la detuvo. Parpadeó dos veces, tres, intentando pensar si lo había imaginado. Porque de pronto la cara del conductor que medio le sonreía pareció cabecear como si se durmiera, y al momento, volvió a abrir los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ginny se quedó allí plantada, escrutándole el rostro, hasta que el conductor se impacientó.

—¿Sube o no?—Le dijo en ruso.—No tengo toda la noche.

—Sí.—Le contestó en inglés, pero dudó. Apenas entendía bien el idioma y no estaba muy segura de lo que había visto antes tampoco, ¿habría bebido tal vez?

—¿Saberr a donde tu irr?—El hombre le preguntó en un inglés macarrónico, casi como un indio, pero aún así Ginny se lo agradeció y le contestó.

—Al extrarradio.

Pero el conductor arrugó la expresión.

—Tu confusa, lo siento. Éste númerro _tri_. Esperarr al númerro _dva_.

¿Esperar al número dos? No podía ser, pensó, recordando el letrero amarillo, ese era el número dos no el tres. Estaba casi segura de que lo habría traducido mal.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Esperarr al número _dva_, aunque creerr que ya pasarr.—Y se encogió de hombros.—Mañana.

—Imposible, tomo éste autobús todos los días, y éste es el numero tres.—Dijo rotunda.—¿Seguro que no han cambiado las líneas?

El conductor suspiró y le sonrió con superioridad.

—Señorrita,—dijo lentamente apoyándose en el volante—¿creerr que conducirr autobús y no saberr? Mirre.—Y le hizo una seña con la mano.—Mirre, mirre.

Bajó dos escalones de espaldas y se agarró al pasamanos echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo volar su pelo rojo, y ojeó el letrero que encabezaba el autobús.

Aún en esa postura, escuchó al conductor hablar en voz alta.

—¿Ve? Númerro _tri_. —Sentenció.—Y ahorra si tu amable..—Y cuando Ginny volvió a mirarle, absolutamente anonada tras comprobar que el letrero naranja efectivamente era el número tres, éste hizo otro gesto por el que entendió que tenía prisa, que se bajara, y que adiós muy buenas.

Se quedó un rato un poco confusa de pie en la acera, viendo como el autobús, _su _autobús de todos los días, se perdía tras el humo del tubo de escape. Estupendo pensó, abatida, y abrió el bolso esperando que Wendy aún no siguiera enfadada por lo de antes y la fuera a rescatar.

Metió la mano hasta el fondo y rebuscó para encontrar el móvil. Y rebuscó. Y volvió a rebuscar, pero el móvil no estaba. Simplemente había...desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor confusa, pensando que quizás se le abría caído cuando lo intentó meter en el bolso, y aunque lo creía muy poco probable porque lo habría escuchado caer se agachó junto a la acera y se cercioró. Nada, el móvil no se encontraba por allí. Pero los móviles no tienes patas, ¿verdad? Pensó, no ha podido salir andando de mi bolso, alguien lo ha tenido coger. Y la mente se le iluminó de pronto, dándose la vuelta con rapidez.

—¡Maldito mendigo de...!—El móvil no se encontraba allí, pero el vagabundo tampoco, y lanzó un _¡ja!_ al aire furiosa y amarrándose la cintura del abrigo marrón. Ahora tendría que andar hasta la parada de taxis más cercana que estaría a unas cuatros manzanas de allí así que no se lo pensó dos veces; si se quedaba quieta estaría a punto de la congelación y enfiló la calle clavando los tacones con saña en el suelo.

Las calles, como se temía, aparecían vacías y oscuras y con las ventanas de los edificios como ojos cavernosos, y Ginny intentó apretar el paso y no mirar más allá. No es que fuera una chica que se asustara fácilmente, pero era consciente de los peligros de andar solas por una zona donde apenas había casas habitables y suspiró, la verdad es que no llevaba un buen día y solo le faltaba ser atracada _in situ _para redondearlo.

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos estaba cuando empezó a percibir en el silencio unos pasos que no eran los suyos, pero enseguida supuso que la sugestión solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Eran las calles vacías, el silencio, las farolas medio iluminadas lo que hacía que su sexto sentido la alertara de sonidos y visiones que en realidad no existían. Porque no existían, ¿verdad?

—Te estas volviendo paranoica.—Se decía, mientras iba cruzando las calles sin mirar atrás. Pero un _¡plof!_ justo delante de donde se encontraba hizo que frenara en seco y que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se quedó así, un rato con los ojos abiertos de par en par, escudriñando la noche, apunto de salir corriendo al mínimo ruido o visión extraña que detectaran sus sentidos. El ruido había sonado delante de ella y fijó la vista hacia allí, pero la luz de la farolas era tan pobre que no distinguía nada y a lo lejos solo se divisaban las calles vacías pero más iluminadas, y un semáforo que cambiaba de color en solitario.

No se atrevía a dar un paso, esa era la verdad, pero tampoco quería estar allí expuesta, sola, en mitad de un lugar que parecía abandonado, así que decidió que si no veía nada en cinco segundos echaría a correr. Uno, dos, tr...

—No te muevas.—Le susurró una voz ronca en el oído. Ginny no reaccionó como se si lo esperase, y aguantó la respiración. Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas e intentó detectar de donde procedía exactamente aquella voz absolutamente oscura y sutil. Le había asaltado por detrás con la elegancia de un felino, y podía sentirlo allí, su presencia pesada y resolutiva, caliente, real. Intentó que unas lágrimas calientes no le resbalaran por las mejillas y las sorbió.

—No me hagas nada, por favor.—Tartamudeó, mientras aquella persona la rodeaba lentamente, casi con parsimonia, como si pudiera olerla desde esa distancia, acechándola, cercándola. Sentía en su pelo suelto la respiración de aquel hombre, junto a su oído, la cercanía de su cuerpo.—Por favor...—Volvió a implorar con la garganta seca y el cuerpo paralizado.

—No voy a hacerte nada.—Ni siquiera se fijó en que aquella voz le había hablado en inglés, alargando las palabras como si las saboreara, y gimió bajito ante el contacto que sintió. Iba a vomitar.

—No me hagas nada, por favor.—Suplicó.—Por favor...

—No voy a hacerte nada.—Le susurró al oído. Ginny apartó la cara apretando fuertemente los párpados, pero el desconocido le había tomado un mechón de pelo y se lo acarició.—Estás muy guapa, ¿tienes miedo?—Y Ginny asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.—Chica lista...

—Toma todo lo que tengo, por favor.—Intentó negociar, desesperada.—En mi bolso está el monedero, tengo dinero, pero por favor...

—No quiero tu dinero...

Ginny pensó que iba a morir. O mejor, quería morir y caer fulminada en ese mismo instante. Porque si no quería su dinero, ¿que podía darle ella si no?No, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, una auténtica pesadilla de verdad, porque de repente el desconocido arrancó a reír con una risa que se le antojó demasiado normal en aquellas circunstancias.

—No voy a hacerte nada Ginny, abre los ojos.—Le dijo con impaciencia, alzando la voz—Vamos joder, se me están helando las pelotas.

Abrió los ojos más por inercia que porque lo deseara realmente. Los abrió lento, temblando, dispuesta a afrontar a la horrible figura que iba apareciendo a medida que la iba enfocando. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y lo primero que su mente procesó es que la figura alta no era más que un muchacho, con un abrigo raído que le recordó mucho al del vagabundo de la parada del bus. ¿Sería él?

—¿Quién eres?—Le susurró, aún desconfiada.—¿Qué quieres de mí?

El chico volvió a reír, pero no pudo descifrar su sonrisa bajo la oscuridad. Quizás si se moviera un poco...

—¿No me reconoces?—Escuchó que preguntaba incrédulo.— Vamos, tampoco he cambiado tanto. ¿O te estás haciendo la tonta?

—¿Cómo?

Calló un segundo y Ginny dudó. A pesar del miedo que tenía se quedó con la sensación de que aquel tipo la hablaba con demasiada familiaridad, como si de verdad la conociera. ¿Y cómo la había llamado?

—Así que es verdad.—Murmuró para sí mismo, pero Ginny le pudo oír a la perfección.—Que no recuerdas nada, quiero decir...

Se mente se paralizó.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—Le increpó, incrédula, olvidándose completamente de su miedo por un instante.

Pero el chico volvió a callar y no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que yo...?, ¿Pero cómo...?,—Ginny no lo entendía— ¿Me has estado espiando?

—No.—Pero su voz titubeó.—No exactamente. Pero no me ha hecho falta hacerlo, ¿me comprendes?

¿Qué quería decir con aquello, como qué "no exactamente"? Pero un coche cruzó la avenida a lo lejos, rompiendo el encanto. De pronto la situación se le antojó surrealista. ¿Qué intentaba, distraerla de alguna manera para violarla, para robarle?, ¿cómo sabía él si no que ella no tenía recuerdos si no la había espiado?

—No, la verdad es que no te entiendo.—Ni lo quería entender, por eso se iba a largar de allí mismo cuanto antes. ¿Y si era un maniaco?

— Ya, bueno,—de pronto pareció dudar— es bastante largo de contar.— ¿Pero en serio que no me reconoces?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, avanzando un par de pasos hacia la izquierda disimuladamente.

—Lo siento, pero no.

Y escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua con desdén.

—No importa. No he venido aquí para contarte mi vida porque no te interesa.—Y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sacando algo que no llegó a ver pero que la asustó. —Eres tú la que importa.

Y su cara de pronto se iluminó bajo las llamas de un mechero.

Fueron sus ojos el motivo por los que echó a correr. Fue la cicatriz que le recorría uno de ellos desde mitad de la frente hasta casi el pómulo por lo que dio un grito y corrió.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió con el corazón acelerado y las pupilas dilatadas. Aquella cicatriz horrorosa había despertado en ella un miedo animal que jamás creyó sentir, ni siquiera cuando se despertó en aquel hospital rodeada de personas que no conocía. Corría y corría hacia la luz de la avenida, sintiendo como él la perseguía y le gritaba cosas que no llegaba a entender. ¿Qué tenía esa cicatriz que tanto la horrorizaba?, ¿que vio en ella que tanto la asustó? Porque aún la veía enfrente de sus ojos, iluminada por la luz de la llama, la cicatriz rosa que partía el ojo gris en dos, la marca nefasta por la que corría con tanta ímpetu que llegó a pensar que volaba.

Solo le faltaban un par de calles y se salvaría, y apretó el paso hacia la luz. Pero de repente, en algún lugar de su mente asustada, una negrura inverosímil acudió a ella como llamada por un sortilegio que le nubló la vista y la razón. Conocía aquella negrura, la conocía porque era la que antecedía a la perdida inmediata de su conciencia. Y pensó ahora no por favor, ahora no, no es el momento, pero fue tarde. Ya caía en ella el abismo oscuro que la engullía sin clemencia...

...

_Las imágenes se sucedieron ajena a su voluntad, una detrás de otra. Primero fueron las luces, las luces de colores que explotaban por encima de su cabeza como cohetes enormes. Luego la luz. Pero detrás vino el fuego. Siempre el fuego...  
_

_..._

—¡...y, Ginny!—Alguien la zarandeaba por hombros.—¿Ginny, me oyes?—Abrió los ojos lentamente hacia la voz que la llamaba, pero las imágenes aún seguían prendidas de su retina. No recordaba haberse caído pero allí estaba, _¿y esas luces?_, y el ojo con la cicatriz se asomó por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Ah!—Gritó, y se incorporó tan rápido que se chocó con la nariz del chico con un tremendo golpe.

—¡Joder!—Alguien gritó a su derecha de dolor.—¡Joder,joder,joder! Tú estás loca, ¿verdad?—El tipo se dirigió a ella con una voz nasal cargada de furia—¿has aprendido yudo todos éstos años?, ¿combate craneal?

Intentó levantarse torpemente pero al dolor de las rodillas se le sumaba el dolor donde se había dado el golpe, y se tambaleó hacia la izquierda precariamente.

—Te lo mereces—le dijo el tipo con un tono de triunfo, pero Ginny lo ignoró. Solo tenía que llegar hasta la avenida, ¿_y el fuego?,_ solo llegar hasta la avenida y todo habría pasado ¿verdad?—¡Eh!, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?—Y sintió que la agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame!—Ginny empezó a debatirse violentamente, pero el chico la agarró con fuerza.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?—La tomó de los dos brazos y la paralizó, justo delante de su cara.

Y ahora que por fin había más luz, Ginny pudo ver confundida los restos de su cara que no se iluminó con el mechero. La cicatriz seguía allí, real, cruda, atemorizante, y si no fuera por lo que había entre ésta y lo demás habría vuelto a correr. Pero tenía una cara bonita, de pómulos marcados, de cejas rubísimas casi transparentes. Tenía unos labios voluminosos y enrojocecidos por el frío y una tez quizá demasiado blanca. Pero fueron aquellos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente los que la paralizaron sin razón, y por un momento se perdió en ellos sin saber porqué.

—¿Qué miras?—Le espetó el chico sin acritud.

Ginny seguía perdida dentro de su gris.

—¿Te...te conozco?—Estaba confundida, creía haberlo visto en algún lugar.

El chico, sin embargo, asintió en silencio y con gravedad.

—Tenemos que hablar.—Le dijo por fin dándose la vuelta.

—¿Solo hablar?—Le gritó a la figura que ya se alejaba por las calles, pero ésta no le contestó.

Era la primera vez que sentía que había reconocido a alguien de verdad. Era la primera vez y se le olvidaron completamente las visiones.

…

Solía ir a esa cafetería cuando salía del trabajo y por eso lo guió hasta allí. Lo guió porque quería sentirse en un ambiente seguro, porque aunque el chico no intentó nada raro por el camino y ni siquiera habló, no estaba muy segura del todo y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Mel, el camarero, un viejo conocido, le sonrió tras la barra pero con un poco de desconfianza, como si dijera, ¿y éste de la cicatriz quién es? Pero Ginny negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al hecho de que era la una de la madrugada y que su acompañante parecía sacado de los suburbios de la ciudad, si no de una mafia clandestina.

—¿Qué tomas?—Porque estaba claro que en aquel abrigo raído no habría dinero.

—Cualquier cosa que me despeje, si tiene alcohol mejor.

—Nada de alcohol, ¿mejor un café?—¿Alcohol?, pensó, mientras lo veía cabecear con fastidio, ¿sería un alcohólico?, ¿qué más podía ocurrirle aquel día?

Le pidió a Mel dos cafés muy cargados, y se volvió a sentar en la mesa junto a las cristaleras. Se encontraban los dos frente a frente, sentados en aquella mesa de la cafetería como si fueran dos viejos amigos, y quizás lo fueran, en otro tiempo. Quizás en otro tiempo ellos dos habrían estado en Dinamarca en una cafetería como aquella, riendo, contándose los secretos, pero ahora la confianza que imaginaba en sus fantasías no concordaba con la realidad y aquel chico parecía estar incómodo sentado en aquella silla sin mirarla a los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas.

Quizás su cicatriz era lo que le incomodaba, no lo sabía, pero decidió que si él no hablaba ella empezaría por el principio. Por algún lado habría de empezar.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Qué?

Pero Mel ya se acercaba con los dos cafés, que dejó en la mesa junto al azúcar y las cucharillas. Perdieron un rato en verter el azúcar, en remover el contenido, en darle el primer sorbo caliente y espumoso.

—Ginny.—Dijo de pronto, dejando la taza en la mesa.—Te llamas Ginny, de Ginevra, creo.

—¿Crees?

Tardó un segundo en responder, como si se lo pensara.

—Ginny.—Ratificó. A ella le pareció bien, porque sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que él lo pronunciaba. Se llamaba Ginny, Ginevra, y quizás tendría una madre que se lo puso, un padre feliz, diciendo, ¡se llamará Ginevra! Pero padres que nunca la buscaron. Padres que quizás...estarían muertos.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?—Le dijo, soplando el café e intentando concentrarse en la conversación. Pero el chico la miró con ojos brillantes, como si le hiciera gracia.—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que me parece surrealista.—A Ginny le estaba empezando a enfadar esa actitud de confianza que se gastaba con ella, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar.—Draco. Me llamo Draco, y si veo una risita o haces algún comentario irónico sobre mi nombre, te prometo que empezaré lo que creías que iba a hacer en el callejón.

Tardó un rato en decidir si aquella actitud era peligrosa o no, pues parecía un tipo duro, y quizás lo fuera, pero tal vez sería ese flequillo rubio que le caía por la frente el que le daba un aspecto un poco más aniñado y por el que no creía que en realidad fuera a acabar nada de verdad. Su nombre, sin embargo, no le hizo gracia ninguna, más bien despertó en ella un sentimiento contradictorio que no supo identificar y decidió ignorar el comentario y seguir preguntando. Había almacenado demasiadas preguntas durante aquellos dos largos años.

—¿Y de qué nos conocemos?, quizás somos...¿parientes?

—¿Parientes? No, no, por Merlín, no somos parientes. —Negó la cabeza con vehemencia, sacudiendo con gracia su pelo rubio—Ni siquiera éramos amigos.

No sabía que le extrañaba más, si ese "por Merlín" o que ni siquiera estuviera en su círculo íntimo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?, ¿me has perseguido, me has encontrado por casualidad?, ¿alguien te ha enviado?

—No exactamente. Digamos que he venido a llevarte con tu familia.

Ésa vez si que se le aceleró el corazón, de una forma endiablada. Familia, familia, familia...

—¿Entonces...?—Carraspeó indecisa, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta abiertamente, pero Draco se adelantó.

—¿Tienes familia?Sí, y una camada de hermanos, por si te interesa. Todos pelirrojos.

Pelirrojos como ella, ¿a qué rama de la familia saldrían?De pronto no se encontraba bien. De no tener nada, a tener una familia con muchos hermanos. Quizás tuviera sobrinos, o sobrinas, pelirrojos como ella, pequeñitos, siempre quiso tener sobrinas, y tal vez los tuviera.

Pero seguía siendo demasiado información, el aguijonazo del rencor seguía clavado en ella, el porqué ahora después de tanto años, el porqué él y no ellos si ni siquiera parecía conocerla del todo.

—¿No dices nada?,—le escuchó decir.—Pues sí que te ha alegrado la noticia, y eso que ni los conoces...

—No es eso.—Le cortó. No sabía porque pero intuía que aquella frase no iba a acabar bien para ella.—Es que no sé que decir. No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué hay que entender?—La miró fijamente con aquellos ojos grises, y ella se perdió en ellos un segundo que no sabe cuanto duró, intentando ignorar la cicatriz.—Escúchame, solo ven conmigo, ¿vale? Viajaremos hasta Inglaterra y...

—¿Soy de Inglaterra?—exclamó, sorprendida.

Draco tardó unos segundos en analizar la pregunta, apunto de darle otro sorbo al café.

—¿De dónde te creías que eras, de la India?

—No seas...—Pero ni siquiera pudo hablar. Era de Inglaterra, tenía patria, ¡era inglesa!—¿de qué parte?

—Si mal no recuerdo de Devon, en un pueblecito de mala muerte llamado Ottery St. Cachpole.

—¿Porqué de mala muerte?

Hizo otra pausa dramática, suspirando como si no tuviera más remedio que hablar.

—Siento ser yo el que te lo diga, pero sois pobres como un rata.—Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.—¿Qué esperabas con seis hermanos? Si tu padre se hubiera puesto un condo...

—Sé lo que hay que hacer para no tener bebés, gracias.—Le dijo con la mano en alto. Seis, seis hermanos, nada menos.

—De nada. Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

De pronto, se preguntó si sabía que era condenadamente guapo aún vestido como un mendigo, y si por eso esperaba que todos dieran por hecho de que ordenase lo que ordenase se tenía que cumplir.

—Estarás de broma, ¿no?

—No, yo no bromeo.

Y Ginny cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo retadoramente.

—No creas que voy a irme de aquí sin cotejar con la policía todos éstos datos que...

—La policía no te puede ayudar.—Sentenció.

Aquel dato sin embargo la impresionó, porque Draco jugaba con la cucharilla del café, y veía como sus pestañas se perdían en la mesa como si hubiera tocado un tema espinoso del que no quería hablar.

—¿Porqué no?—Le dijo a la defensiva. Aquel asunto le olía a chamusquina.

—Porqué no.

Ginny bufó con incredulidad cuando vio que ni siquiera había alzado los ojos cuando le contestó.

—Esto no me gusta, ¿sabes? Vienes aquí, me abordas en la calle como si quisieras violarme, y de pronto me cuentas una historia sobre mí y mi vida, y que si me vas a llevar con mi familia, y que si soy de Inglaterra, y que sé yo cuantas cosas más. Pero eso sí, la policía no, a la policía no vayas.—Dijo de corrido. Esperó un poco la respuesta de Draco, pero ésta no se produjo y aquello la cabreó.—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Serás muy guapo y todo lo que tu quieras,—Y ésta vez sí, ésta vez si que levantó los ojos y la miró.—pero no me caes bien.—Y mientras Ginny decía esto, se había levantado y se había vuelto a poner el abrigo.

—Sientate.—Le ordenó, intentando ocultarle la sonrisa.

—No.

—Sientate y no armes tanto jaleo. Nos están mirando.

—¿Y a mi qué?—Le desafió, aún de pie.

Draco apretó los labios, mientras le susurraba enfadado y sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Quieres saber porque la policía no puede ayudarte? Pues sientate si quieres que te lo cuente.

Ginny titubeó insegura unos segundos, pero acabó sentándose lentamente y al borde de la silla, sin quitarse el chaquetón, dando entender que si no le gustaba lo que le dijera se iría para siempre.

—Vamos empieza.—Le alentó, dejando el bolso en la mesa.

—No estás registrada en ninguna parte, ¿vale? por eso no tienen nada de ti. Como si no hubieras nacido...Y si nadie ha puesto una denuncia es porque no saben que sigues viva.

¿Qué no seguía viva, había dicho?, ¿y cómo que no estaba registrada en ningun lugar?, ¿qué locura era aquella?. No supo que preguntar primero.

—Yo...—empezó a decir confusa, aún dudando, pero decidió dejar las cuestiones morales para después.—¿Cómo es qué no estoy registrada en ningún lado?, ¿era de una secta o algo así?, ¿tipo los Amish?

Pero la verdadera razón es que preguntar lo otro le daba miedo.

—¿Los qué?—Draco verdaderamente parecía no entender.

—Como un pueblo aislado, con sus propias normas, ajenos a la sociedad actual, no sé...

—Sí,—la interrumpió, un poco asombrado—exactamente así. Has dado en el clavo.

Pero ya era hora de que preguntase. Por eso había accedido ir con él hasta allí, ¿no? Para preguntar...

—¿Y porqué creen...porqué...? En fin...

—¿Creen que estás muerta?—Ginny asintió.—Hubo una...especie de conflicto entre bandos. —Y se pasó una mano por el pelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Habría tocado otro tema espinoso?—La cuestión es que ellos no saben que tú estás viva y por eso voy a llevarte a casa. ¿En serio no te alegras?—Draco se adelantó hacia ella de pronto y le escrutó la expresión como si buscara algo.—¿Tan dura te has vuelto?, ¿no quieres ir a casa?

Clavó la mirada en ella y ella solo podía dejar de respirar. Que estupidez, pensaba, intentando sonreír y mirar hacia otro lado, que estupidez, ponerte a pensar ahora que tiene los ojos más bonitos que has visto jamás cuando tu familia crees que estás muerta, a pesar de la cicatriz, sabiendo que está así de suave y domesticado para que entres por el aro y poner rumbo a Inglaterra, que estupidez. Pero no podía dejar pensarlo.

—Estoy feliz, pero también asustada.—Y era verdad— No sé quien eres, ni si me estás diciendo la verdad o no, ¿entiendes? Tendría...tendría que tener alguna prueba, no sé, alguna foto, yo...—Pero se interrumpió, porque Draco había metido una mano en el interior de aquel chaquetón raído, y la había sacado con algo que, verdaderamente, parecía ser una foto.

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerla.—Le dijo por toda respuesta, y Ginny la tomó indecisa.

Fue como si se hubiera asomado al balcón de un rascacielos y hubiera mirado hacia abajo. Se sintió mareada, con vértigo, incapaz de pensar, asustada y confundida. Porque aquella foto era familiar, tomada hacía muchos años, y creía reconocerse en la niña pequeña que la otra única mujer que había en la instantánea tenía sostenida de la mano.

Algo en su interior reaccionó con violencia, y se llevó una mano a la sien mientras sentía un enorme dolor cabeza cada vez que se fijaba en cada una de sus caras.

—¿Estás bien?—Escuchó la voz de Draco, sin saber si estaba preocupado o más bien curioso, pero no levantó la mirada. No podía apartarla de sus rostros, de cada uno de los rostros de los que quizás fueran sus hermanos, su padre. Su familia.

Al cabo de un rato pareció que el dolor disminuía, y que ese dolor se convertía en algo difuso, casi como el agujero de gusano del callejón, unas imágenes incompletas. Algo en un jardín...Apretó las uñas contra la palma de su mano y tomó aire lentamente. No, ahora no, se dijo firmemente, ¡NO!

—¿Ginny, estás...?—No pensaba contarle lo de los visiones, por ahora no, y se cuadro en su asiento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Estoy bien, ¿sabes si tenía gnomos en el jardín?

—Pues...no lo sé.—Draco parpadeó confuso, haciendo aletear sus enormes pestañas.—Puede que sí, nunca estuve en tu casa. ¿Porqué?, ¿estás empezando a recordar?—Pero no parecía alarmado. Es más, la miró a los ojos como si ya lo supiera todo.

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

—Puede que sí. No tengo ni idea.—E hizo el ademán de entregarle la foto, pero Draco negó.

—Es tuya.—Le dijo indiferente.—No me gusta andar ahí con una foto de tu hermano Ron en el bolsillo, me produce urticaria.

—¿Mi hermano Ron?—Se preguntó cual de todos aquellos rostros sería.—¿Erais amigos?

Draco sacó el labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza.

—Mmmm, mas o menos.—Pero a Ginny le pareció que lo decía con sarcasmo.—Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Volvió a mirar la foto, y una imagen imprecisa se paseó fugaz por su mente solo un instante, sin llegar a apresarla.

—Sigo sin saber porqué has venido tú y no ellos...—Y Draco tuvo la sensación de que se lo decía más a la foto que a él mismo.

La miró un momento, la mano que se perdía por debajo de su pelo, su rostro inclinado sobre la foto serio y circunspecto, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tomaría recordarlo todo y si alguna vez podría. Pero sobre todo, que pasaría cuando se enterase de quien era él en realidad. Y se perdió en ese silencio contemplativo pensando que habían visto sus ojos castaños que él no veía, y sin saber como, decidió que quizás sería bueno contarle un poco de la verdad.

—Si yo he venido a buscaste ha sido porque no puedo volver a Inglaterra sin ti.—Ginny alzó la cabeza y lo observó muda.—Estoy desterrado.


	2. Desde Rusia con amor

**Capítulo 2: Desde Rusia con amor  
**

La noche seguía cayendo sobre las calles de Moscú aquel Diciembre frío y hostil, donde la nieve empezaba a cubrirlo todo con un manto blanquecino.

Ginny se había duchado, y se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose delante del espejo.

¿Qué había ocurrido?pensaba, mientras escogía un jersey azul y unos pantalones. Las cosas parecían haber pasado ajena a su voluntad, envolviéndola sin escapatoria, sin preguntarle nada, indiferente a sus deseos. Porque ahora tenía un destino fijado, porque ahora tenía un sitio al que volver. ¿Pero y si todo era mentira? Se decía, ¿y si él mentía también?, ¿sería capaz otra vez de enfrentarlo todo?

Cuando terminó de atarse la trenza y sacar el abrigo marrón, fue directa hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Al principio, el salón parecía vacío pero al adentrarse un poco más en él una figura alta llamó su atención, parada enfrente de la estantería, donde había acumulado extraños objetos que había ido coleccionando como si así pudiera construir unos recuerdos por los otros que había perdido.

Draco no la había oído llegar, y ella aprovechó aquella distracción para observarlo mejor. Por fin se había quitado aquel horrible abrigo de pordiosero, que reveló una camiseta térmica negra y unos pantalones de nieve grises, bajo unas botas también grises y gastadas. El gorro, que mantenía en una de las manos, descubrió un pelo rubio, rubísimo, cortado por encima de la nuca.

Era de espaldas anchas, de cuerpo bien formado, como si hubiera estado practicando alguna especie de deporte duro todos los días, y se estaba dedicando a tocar todo lo que había en la estantería como si fueran objetos estrafalarios de un extraño coleccionista.

—¿Qué es esto?—Draco le habló aún de espaldas y ella se sobresaltó. Se sintió mal por un momento, como si le hubiera pillado en un renuncio, y anduvo dos pasos hasta él para ponerse también enfrente de la estantería.

—Lo encontré en un baratillo de Múnich, es una caja de música secreta.—Le dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a pesar de la poca distancia que había entre los dos.

Draco tampoco hizo ademán de mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijo:

—¿Secreta?

—Sí, mira.—Y tomó la caja de la estantería y le dio cuerda a la pequeña manivela que se encontraba en un lateral.

Abrió la caja y una música lenta sonó en la habitación, un par de acordes repetitivos de una canción infantil de cuna, y una bailarina apoyada en un pedestal dorado empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas gravitando en el mismo lugar. Se quedaron un rato así, observándola y respirando al unísono, subyugados por aquella frágil figura que parecía atrapada entre las corrientes de notas. Pero cuando la música acabó y el silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos dos un _¡click! r_eveló que en alguna parte de la caja, un mecanismo secreto se había activado.

Vio como Draco subía las cejas con sorpresa y procedió a abrir la cajonera lentamente, dejando que el misterio lo envolviera y lo embaucara por completo, alargando el momento.

—Si,—dijo Draco por fin, aún con las cejas levantadas.—Muy dramático todo.

Ginny se rió bajito. El cajón, por supuesto, estaba vacío, y volvió a dejar la caja en el mismo lugar para sentarse en el sofá que había bajo la ventana.

—Así que Múnich, ¿eh?—Le habló aún de espaldas.

—Y España, Oslo, Atenas...

—¿Y Londres?—Y se dio la vuelta mientras clavaba su mirada en ella, aquella mirada lacerada, encendiéndose un cigarro con lentitud.—¿Londres no?

Ginny apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

—No, Londres nunca.

—Vaya.—Dijo aún con el cigarro en la boca y guardándose el mechero. No supo si lo dijo con sorpresa o con pesar.—Nunca Londres...¿Y se puede saber porqué?, ¿algún motivo especial?

—¿Me estás interrogando?—Le dijo a la defensiva.—Pensé que las preguntas las hacía yo.

—Vamos, tranquilízate, sólo estamos hablando...

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¿Perdona?

Ginny se removió en el sofá y se cruzó de piernas.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿porqué yo?—Y al ver la cara de confusión de Draco se apresuró a explicarse.—¿No tenías ninguna otra manera de entrar en el país que utilizar a una desmemoriada? Vamos, este plan hace aguas y lo sabes. Si verdaderamente estuvieras desterrado de verdad, muy Shakesperiano por cierto, las autoridades te tendrían fichado.

—Pero no me tienen.

—¿Qué hiciste?, ¿porqué no puedes volver?—Le espetó, viendo como el chico se dirigía hacia ella para acabar parándose en la ventana de su izquierda, abriéndola y sacando el cigarrillo hacia el exterior.

Así ya no podía verle la cicatriz pero no le importaba, porque cada vez que pensaba en ella venía a su mente la misma imagen del callejón, una y otra vez.. Y todo por culpa de aquella cicatriz. ¿Se lo habría hecho ella quizá?, ¿tendría que ver con ella? Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque Draco le habló:

—Dígamos que...No tiene nada que ver con la policía. No al menos la policía que tu conoces, claro.

—¿Es qué acaso hay otra ahora?—Ironizó.

Escuchó una risa un poco sarcástica y alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse a sus ojos. Draco seguía fumando en la ventana, su perfil en contraste con la oscuridad y la luz de la farola, y vio que su mirada se había perdido mas allá de aquella realidad, mucho más allá de donde ella se encontraba.

Y lo envidió por un momento así, viendo como aspiraba y entrecerraba los ojos por el humo. Lo envidió porque sabía que le pasaba.

Recordaba.

—Jugué en el bando equivocado y salí perdiendo. —Su voz sonó ronca, lejana.—Y tuve que salir con mi familia del país hasta el primer sitio donde pudimos volver a hacer una nueva vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con jugar en el bando equivocado?

Y Draco tiró la colilla con rapidez y por fin la miró a la cara. Y la cicatriz pareció bailar cuando le sonrió.

—Éramos los malos, Ginny. Nos rechazaron. Hubo una guerra y perdimos, y los que vencieron escribieron la historia y las leyes y decidieron que aunque a los niños del bando perdedor no se les podía culpar de lo que sus padres hicieron, las manzanas podridas no podían estar en el mismo cesto, ¿me comprendes?_ No ganamos el partido..._

No estaba muy segura de si Draco había puesto un especial énfasis en la frase, pero el eco de ésta iba y venía por la habitación con una entonación cadenciosa, rebotando en las paredes. Había dicho "no ganamos el partido" y su mente de pronto se quedó congelada unos instantes, mientras le empezaban a pesar los párpados, y al principio Ginny se debatió contra esa fuerza antinatural que la llamaba a la oscuridad...

_..._

_Pero fue tarde. Ya fue tarde porque ya se abría ante sí aquel agujero de gusano, y sintió que se sumergía hacia abajo, muy abajo, hacia las luces de colores rojas y azules. ¿Y verdes?, ¿también eran verdes? Porque de repente había un cuerpo anónimo tumbado en la hierba, y aquel cuerpo que siempre se le había difuminado en sueños por fin aparecía ante ella un poco más nítido e intentó con todas sus fuerzas adivinar algo más de él. Tenía una forma particular, algo que le llamada la atención, pero no comprendía de momento en que consistía ese cambio ni porqué._

_Había demasiado fuego, demasiada sangre, demasiados gritos de dolor, pero nadie se acercaba a comprobar si respiraba. Pasaban por su lado como si no lo vieran, como si fuera invisible, demasiada gente ensangrentada que corrían, ¿para qué?, ¿para salvarse quizá?, ¿y quién salvaría a la persona que veía morir antes sus ojos?, ¿es que nadie iba a ayudar a aquella mujer?, ¿nadie?, ¿nadie?..._

...

—¿...ás bien?—Cuando volvió a recuperar la consciencia se había agarrado con tanta fuerza al sofá, que temió que de pronto empezaran a dolerle las manos. Draco se había detenido ante ella y tenía aquellos ojos grises de gato, con las pestañas largas, larguísimas, clavados en los suyos propios.—Estás recordando, ¿verdad?—Pero lo dijo como si ya lo supiera.—Estás recordando, ¿no es cierto?

—Oh, dios mio—Acertó a decir, gimoteando y asustada, incapaz de seguir mintiendo..—¿Pero qué me está pasando?, ¿porqué a mi?, ¿porqué yo?—Se llevó las manos a la boca y por fin se soltó a llorar con el corazón encogido, porque no le daba miedo entrar en esa semiinconsciencia sin previo aviso porque su vida, su vida que recordaba, siempre había estado marcada por aquellas visiones. Lo que realmente le daba miedo era ver la sangre una y otra vez. Sobre todo la sangre.

Draco había puesto una mano caliente y pesada sobre su hombro pero no parecía necesariamente preocupado, y lo vio levantarse otra vez para ir a ocupar el sitio delante de la ventana. Y solo pudo admirar por un momento aquella tranquilidad que ambicionó para sí, mientras iba despegándose de aquellas imágenes de fuego y dolor, de aquel espanto que la martirizaba.

—¿Qué me está pasando?—Volvió a repetirle, acongojada.—¿Eso qué veo es verdad?, ¿eso son mis recuerdos?, porque es...es...¡espantoso! Veo a gente corriendo, gente herida, y el fuego. Lo puedo incluso oler...—Negó con la cabeza aún dolida, pero la furia que sentía le ganó la batalla.—¡Te juro que si ésto son mis recuerdos no quiero recordar más!

Pero Draco no se apiadó mucho más de ella y le contestó aún apoyado en la ventana.

—Pues vas a a tener que aguantarte.

Y Ginny golpeó el sofá con las dos manos, mientras sentía que todo aquello era tan injusto como doloroso.

—¡Tú no ves lo que veo yo, maldita sea!, ¡y todo esto ha empezado desde que llegaste!, ¿y no eres capaz ni siquiera de contarme algo más?—Sorbió dos lágrimas con ira, mientras Draco ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.—¡Pero mírame!—Le gritó.—¡Mírame!

Y Draco la miró un momento, serio, casi hostil, encerrado en sí mismo. Y cuando habló, pudo sentir como el mundo se le venía encima.

—Nadie elige su pasado.

**...  
**

El tren recorría las vías bajo el traqueteo de una línea bastante antigua, y Ginny se encontraba en ese momento mirando por la ventana hacia la nieve. Porque solo había nieve. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de aquella manera?pensaba, moviéndose al compás de la maquinaria. Draco se encontraba acomodado en el asiento de enfrente, con el gorro bajado hasta la barbilla y parecía dormir.

Pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

—¿Me puedes explicar otra vez que hacemos viajando en un tren que puede que se haga pedazos si algún niño le da por poner una moneda en la vía?

Draco tardó en contestar con una voz amodorrada que denotaba cansancio.

—Porque no me gustan los aviones, ya te lo he dicho.

Ginny resopló, volviendo a admirar el paisaje. Porque no me gustan los aviones, vaya cosa, pensó distraída. Porque no me gustan los aviones. ¿Qué estupidez era esa?

—¿Y un tren sacado de un libro de Agatha Christie sí?—Decidió preguntar.

—No sé quien es esa señora, pero coincidimos en los gustos. ¿Es tu vecina?

—Vamos a tardar un siglo en llegar a Estonia...—murmuró resignada hacia la ventana, ignorando el comentario.—A lo mejor esa es tu idea, ¿no? Alargar el viaje para que me muera de aburrimiento, o peor, para que este maldito tren vuelque en alguna curva.—Lo miró con acritud.—¡Ni siquiera sabía que aún existían estas antiguallas!

Draco suspiró un momento con aburrimiento apretando los labios, y acabó por levantarse el gorro y asomar un ojo.

—No me vas a dejar dormir, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer aquí?, ¿calceta?

—Pues mira,—y volvió a bajar el gorro y a acomodarse aún más en el asiento—a lo mejor así te relajas. ¿Te ha bajado la regla?

Ginny le tiró una revista que había encontrado abandonada en el compartimento y Draco se rió, volviéndola a ignorar y a seguir durmiendo.

Valiente estúpido, pensó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, valiente aburrimiento.

Cuando le contó que viajarían desde Moscú hasta Tallín para empezar, al principio le pareció una idea pésima. Tenía un trabajo, unos amigos, una vida, y él pretendía cambiarsela por unos cuantos recuerdos dolorosos y una foto antigua donde apenas reconocía a nadie. Se negó en rotundo, y Draco abandonó su piso garantizando que al día siguiente Ginny habría cambiado de opinión, y ella no tuvo más remedio que reírse. ¿Qué se creía, que podría convencerla la almohada?Sin embargo, cuando por fin logró meterse en la cama aquel día, los sueños la asolaron durante todo la noche. Algunos fueron iguales que lo anteriores, sueños fríos, lleno de cadáveres, de personas que huían. Pero otros en cambio le mostraron una casa de ventanas abiertas, una habitación enorme llena de libros que volaban, y la cara de la mujer que aparecía en la foto sonriente y asomada a un balcón.

Cuando al día siguiente abrió los ojos ya tenía la decisión tomada, y Draco, que parecía que había dormido detrás de la puerta, le entregó su billete como si nunca hubiera dudado de que elegiría la opción correcta. ¿Pero lo era?

Se había despedido de Wendy sin dar muchas explicaciones, y empacó la pocas cosas y ropas que tenía, tan pocas, que le cupieron todas en una sola maleta. Y ahora se encontraba allí, viajando en un tren-cama a la espera de que el plan de ese muchacho loco saliera bien de alguna manera. Lo miró con los labios apretados, el cinco por cierto de su decisión, soñó con él aquella noche y no se lo dijo, no tuvo el valor de decirle que lo había visto volando.

Y repentinamente, un extraño ruido salió de las vías parando sus pensamientos, y el tren entero tembló unos largos segundos bajo el sonido de un chirrido de metal.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—Draco se incorporó raudo a la vez que se quitaba el gorro, despeinándose el pelo.

—No lo sé.—Contestó mirando al techo.—A lo mejor...—Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pestañear. El tren pegó una sacudida enorme que los tiró al suelo de un golpetazo como si varios vagones hubieran chocado a la vez.

El tren redujo la marcha, pero no se paró.

—¿Pero qué mier...?

Draco estaba tumbado boca abajo, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Se había quedado en una extraña postura como si estuviera haciendo flexiones y Ginny lo vio así desde los otros asientos, donde no había tenido tanta suerte de aterrizar con dignidad.

—Buenos reflejos.—Le dijo, admirando sus brazos en tensión.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

Ginny se rió y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa, intentando ver si todas las partes de su cuerpo seguían en su sitio mientras Draco, como si no hubiera pasado nada, volvía a estirarse sobre el asiento y se tapaba otra vez con el gorro.

Ginny abrió la boca con estupefacción.

—¿En serio?—Le dijo, y vio como se encogía de hombros.

Por Dios, ¿qué hay que hacer con éste chico para que se le pare el pulso?, pensó y suspiró con resignación mientras volvía a concentrarse en el paisaje, hasta que empezó a sentir que se le cerraban los párpados y se dejó llevar.

Dos horas más tarde y después de abrir los ojos con un dolor de cuello horrible, se fijó que aún no era de noche. Se desperezó y se masajeó la parte dolorida, y miró a su alrededor un poco desorientada. Draco parecía seguir durmiendo, incluso en la misma postura, así que se apoyó en el respaldo y siguió mirando el paisaje durante tanto tiempo que notó como poco a poco el cielo empezaba a cerrarse de nubes negras.

Estaba apunto de despertar a Draco para decirle que iba a ir a pedir algo en la cafetería cuando otro sonido agudo chirrió en el aire.

—¿Qué?, ¿otra vez?—Draco volvió a saltar desde su asiento, como si hubiera estado dormido con un ojo abierto y el otro no.—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Ginny sin embargo no lo miró, si no que siguió observando hacia afuera con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que estamos parando.

—¿Parando?—Draco parecía alarmado.

—Sí, eso parece.

Al menos, el tren parecía aminorar su marcha. Pero no estaban cerca de ninguna estación, ¿verdad?, pensó. No había dejado de mirar por la ventana desde que se despertó y estaba casi segura de que allí, en medio del campo nevado sin ninguna casa a la vista desde hacía bastantes kilómetros, hubiera contra todo pronóstico una estación.

Pero cayó en la cuenta. ¿Habrían averiado por fin?

—Te lo dije.—Ginny le lanzó una mirada de enojo.—Te dije que éste cacharro no iba a durar. ¿No te lo dije?

—No hemos averiado.—Sentenció. Y lo dijo con tal seguridad que Ginny dudó por unos instantes.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Y el tren, con un último aullido de metal, se paró completamente.

—Porque lo sé.

Y parecía saberlo de verdad, como un mal presentimiento. Draco se había levantado y estaba oteando detrás de la ventana con el rostro concentrado y circunspecto, como si pudiera ver algo más que nieve, árboles y algunos postes.

Se quedó un rato de pie, enfrente de ella, hasta que al final pareció salir de su trance.

—Ahora vengo, voy a salir fuera.

—No.—Se apresuró a decirle, ella también se había levantado y lo había agarrado del brazo. Al principio no supo que decir, pero sentía una sensación de peligro que le subía desde el corazón hasta la garganta y se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos.—No por favor, no salgas.

Draco sin embargo se zafó de su mano con firmeza y se adelantó hasta la puerta.

—No te preocupes, solo va a ser un momento.—Y ahora era él el que parecía dudar mientras la miró.—...de verdad.

Pero no le dio tiempo de poner la mano en la puerta cuando ésta se abrió con estrépito y entró lo que parecía ser el revisor, haciendo que los dos retrocedieran asustados. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Draco se había echado mano al bolsillo interior del abrigo.

—Siento haberles asustado. —Dijo en ruso. A pesar de que Ginny llevaba cierto tiempo allí no dominaba muy bien el idioma, ya que no lo había necesitado especialmente para su trabajo, y con sus amigos solía hablar en inglés así que apenas entendió nada de lo que dijo el hombre.

Sin embargo, Draco le contestó con un perfecto acento que la dejó helada.

—¿Porqué hemos parado?—El revisor, sin embargo, se había quedado con la boca medio abierta mirando la cicatriz.—¿Qué porqué hemos parado?—Le azuzó, un poco más alto.

—Ha habido algunas irregularidades que estamos solucionando, no se preocupen, solo hemos venido a avisarles como norma de seguridad.

—¿El tren se ha averiado entonces?

Pero el revisor ya se había dado la vuelta y le contestó desde el pasillo con prisa.

—¡No, no, señor!, ¡sólo han subido unos pasajeros, no se preocupen y vuelvan a su compartimento!

Ginny, observadora muda de la situación, se había quedado aún en el mismo sitio intentando traducir todo el diálogo en su cabeza, pero Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ella de manera resolutiva.

—Esto no me gusta.—Aquello la asustó porque parecía preocupado, y no paraba de dar vueltas por el compartimiento como si estuviese encerrado dentro de una jaula.

—¿Hemos averiado?—Le preguntó preocupada.

—¿Es que no has oído lo que acaba de decir?

—No, lo siento...—Tartamudeó, un poco cohibida y sintiéndose estúpida.—Mi ruso no es muy bueno. No he solido practicarlo mucho y...

—No hemos averiado.—La cortó.—Ha dicho que ha subido gente y por eso no me gusta.

—¿Qué suba gente?

—No, que suba gente que no debería. No te muevas de aquí,—y esta vez Ginny no pudo pararlo—voy a salir y voy a averiguar que está pasando.

Y abrió la puerta del compartimento sin volver la vista atrás...pero no cruzó el umbral. Se quedó allí, petrificado, mirando a la izquierda del pasillo como si fuera una estatua de cristal. Pudo ver como el cuerpo se le ponía en tensión y como acababa retrocediendo lentamente, muy lentamente, mientras volvía a cerrarla sin hacer ningún ruido.

A Ginny se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No hables y escucha.—Le susurró alarmado ya a su lado. La cicatriz se le tensó en torno al ojo.—Ahí a fuera hay cuatro personas que me buscan, y si me encuentran no podré volver a Inglaterra, ¿entiendes?—Ginny tragó saliva, le dolía la parte que Draco mantenía aprisionada por sus manos.—Ahora no te lo puedo contar, pero no te asustes. Soy de fiar, ¿confías en mi?—Ginny se quedó sin habla.—¿Confías en mi?

No, no confiaba, pero acabó por cabecear rendida ante su mirada gris.

—Está bien.—Y dicho esto, se subió al asiento del compartimento con las botas puestas y se pegó a la pared.—Quizás veas algo raro ...—pero una conversación acercándose hasta puerta lo interrumpió.

Los dos miraron hacia allí sobrecogidos, escuchando las voces que se acercaban peligrosamente. Draco le indicó que se sentara en voz baja y luego subió un dedo hasta sus labios pidiéndole silencio.

Las voces ya se escuchan perfectamente, en ruso y apresurados, y unas risas cortaron el silencio mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y aparecían por ella cinco figuras.

Ginny miró a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero Draco...había desaparecido.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.—Le dijo el hombre más alto en perfecto ruso. Llevaba un extraño gorro verde y un abrigo lila que no combinaban para nada, como si se hubiera puesto la ropa aquel día con los ojos cerrados, y Ginny tartamudeó su saludo en inglés.

—Bubuenas tardes.

—¡Ah! Es usted inglesa.—Cuatro de los hombres parecían complacidos, y Ginny se fijó que el quinto componente de aquella extraña comitiva era el revisor.—¡Qué bien, qué bien!

—¿Y viaja sola?—Le preguntó un segundo con otro horrible gorro color violeta.

Ginny le miró sin saber que decir.

—Por favor, Johan, ¡estamos asustando a la pobre chica!—Volvió a decir el del gorro verde para luego dirigirse a ella.—Perdón por nuestros modales. Somos de la policía de Scotland Yard,—y los cuatro sacaron a la vez una sendas carteras que abrieron y cerraron a la velocidad del rayo.—estamos aquí por una investigación, nada raro, una cosa rutinaria.

Ginny abrió la boca, ¿cuantas películas del siglo veinte habían visto aquellos señores? Si ellos eran de Scotland Yard ella era hija de la reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Viaja sola, señorita?—Volvió a preguntar el del gorro violeta con insistencia.

Titubeó unos segundos eternos, echándole miradas furtivas al sitio donde Draco había desaparecido por arte de magia. ¿Qué digo, qué digo? Pensaba, ¿que era peor, decir que sí y que el revisor abriera la boca, o decir que no?

—¿Señorita?—Insistió, completamente serio. El ambiente se tensó. Las caras de los simpáticos supuestos agentes se tornaron más serias, más sombrías, y ella empezó a sentir el corazón desbocado mientras aún decidía que hacer. Estaba a punto de arriesgarse y decir que no cuando de pronto vio como el revisor cabeceaba ligeramente y volvía a mirarla como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sonriéndole tontamente.

—No prreocuparr, agentes, viajarr sola. Yo entrrar hace un momento, picarr su billete, ¿verrdad señorrita?

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—¿Y porqué no lo ha dicho antes?—Le exigió saber uno de ellos.

El revisor se encogió de hombros con cara boba.

—Se me olvidó.

—Se me olvidó, se me olvidó...—Rezongó por lo bajo el del gorro verde.—En fin, señorita, perdone la molestia, pero entenderá que ésta cosas son necesarias. Buenas tardes, esperamos no haberla molestado.

—No importa.—Contestó clavándose las uñas en la pierna con disimulo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, inmediatamente se agachó entre sus pies segura de que Draco tendría que encontrarse en algún lugar debajo de los asientos.

—¿Qué haces ahí doblada?—Pero sin embargo escuchó su voz por encima de su cabeza y Ginny se levantó tan rápido que su cuello crujió.

Porque Draco se encontraba allí, delante de sus ojos, bajando tranquilamente de los asientos como si hubiera estado visible y subido a ellos desde un principio.

—¿Draco?, ¿cómo...?—Le interrogó, incrédula.

—Te lo contaré por el camino.—Y se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta, donde abrió una pequeña rendija por la que se dispuso a espiar.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?—Dijo levantándose lentamente.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no hago bromas.—Susurró, aún espiando .—Y no hables tan alto... vamos a salir ya.

Draco abrió la puerta de golpe y salió al pasillo mirando a ambos lados.

—Vamos.—Le susurró haciéndole una seña con una mano, pero Ginny negó.—¿Pero qué coño...?, ¡mueve el culo hasta aquí, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías!—Volvió a susurrarle con ímpetu, pero ella volvió a negarse.

Vio como el pecho de Draco se hinchaba a causa del aire que empezó a aguantar en los pulmones, y supo que estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

—No voy.—Le indicó, tozuda.

Y cruzó el compartimento tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a retroceder.

—Si no estuviera tan seguro de que no sabes que fuiste una maldita niña mimada por todos me creería que lo estás haciendo aposta.—Dijo con furia a dos centímetros de su cara, y la cicatriz solo hizo empeorar su expresión. Intentó dar dos pasos hacia atrás y separarse de aquella mirada furibunda, pero se chocó contra el cristal.—El tren sigue parado Ginny, es nuestra oportunidad.

—Pero tú...Tú acabas de desaparecer, y yo...

—Esta bien—susurró—veo que aún no te has dado cuenta del alcance del jodido problema que tengo, o mejor dicho, que tenemos, si no no...

—¡Pero has desaparecido delante de mis ojos!—Se intentó defender.—¿Te parece poco problema, eh? No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas que trucos has usado.

Estaba a punto de volver a interpelarla con furia cuando se quedó petrificado con una mano levantada en el aire. Y se quedó así, atento por unos segundos, como si sus oídos registraran algo que Ginny no alcanzaba a oír.

—¿Qué ocurre...?—Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Draco tardó un rato en responder, pero cuando lo hizo miraba por la ventana.

—El tren se ha puesto en marcha.—Y Ginny se dio la vuelta hacia el ventanal para cerciorarse de que efectivamente, el tren empezaba a moverse torpemente hacia adelante.—Si nos nos vamos ahora estoy muerto.

No le dio tiempo ni a responder, Draco la agarró y la sacó al pasillo tirando de su mano. El traqueteo leve del tren, aún tomando velocidad, los envolvía mientras cruzaban los vagones uno detrás de otro. No encontraron a nadie por los pasillos y Ginny se preguntó hasta donde la llevaría y que se suponía que irían a hacer.

Acabaron por pararse detrás del cristal del último vagón por donde se veía, a través de él, el cielo gris. Draco miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Le preguntó son sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos—¿Vas a volver a desaparecer?

Y este le echó una mirada capaz de derretir el hielo.

—Apártate.—Y vio como volvía a meterse la mano en el interior del abrigo.

Ginny se puso en tensión en un segundo. ¿Sería una pistola?, ¿un arma avanzadísima tal vez, algo..nuclear?No tenía ni idea de pronto de quien podría ser aquella persona.¿Sería un agente secreto, un espía internacional?, ¿sería todo una tapadera?, ¿ y sus recuerdos?, ¿serían inventados?

Pero todos sus pensamientos perdieron consistencia en el mismo momento que Draco sacó lentamente lo que parecía ser...un palo. Un palo.

Ginny se rió tan fuerte que lo sobresaltó. No podía dejar de reír y de reír y de señalar la varita con la mano. De pronto todo le parecía ridículo. Los hombres con los gorros ridículos, el palo ridículo, el tren aún mas ridículo.

Draco sin embargo empezó a reírse con ella, como si también le hiciera muchísima gracia, y no vio como levantaba la varita y la apuntaba justo hacia su boca.

—_¡Palalingua!_—Su lengua se pegó al paladar y le cortó la risa en seco.—A qué ya no te hace tanta gracia, ¿verdad?, ¿a que no?—Le dijo, aún sonriendo con maldad. Ginny se debatía nerviosa por intentar despegarse la lengua pero Draco apuntaba ya hacia el ventanal.—_¡Evanesco!_

Y bajo sus atónitos ojos el cristal desapareció. Parpadeó repetidamente, incapaz de procesar lo que había visto. Simplemente había desaparecido, sin más, y casi sintió que se mareaba. La lengua se le despegó.

—¡Tenemos que irnos Ginny!—Gritó a través de la fuerza del aire.—¡Vamos!

Lo miró un momento, sin saber que responder, porque de pronto su mente pugnaba por expandirse y expandirse y llenarlo todo de una negrura que ya conocía. Por favor otra vez no, pensaba, mientras todo giraba bajo sus pies, ahora no...

_..._

_Pero ya empezaba a ver las luces rojas. Ya empezaba a reconocer las luces de colores, las luces azules y verdes. Y salían de allí, de la misma varita que Draco sostenía en la mano. Chispas que hacían caer a algunas personas, haces de luces que hacían heridas, que encendían fuegos. Pero había demasiados gritos que la asustaban, y su aire de llenó de hollín y tosió, e intentó fijarse que había a su alrededor pero fue tarde. Una imagen implacable llenó su visión por entero..._

_..._

—¡Ginny!—Draco la zarandeó tan fuerte que su mundo se desdobló .—¡Vuelve aquí, vuelve conmigo!—Abrió los párpados. —¿Puedes oírme?

Lo oía, lo oía perfectamente, y cabeceó mareada.

—¡Bien, me alegro de que estés aquí!—Le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados por el aire.—¿Estás preparada?

Pero Ginny no contestó, porque aún se encontraba sumergida en las imágenes que su mente había rescatado de su memoria para darle la respuesta que le había faltado toda su vida. Porque por fin, sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo sabía como sabía que había recuperado algo que creía que le habían arrebatado sin compasión.

—Draco tu eres...—empezó a decir. Intentaba buscar la palabra exacta, la palabra que lo resumía todo, la palabra que olvidó.—Yo soy...

Pero no llegó a concluir la frase.

—Sepárense del cristal y nadie saldrá herido.—La voz había sonado imperiosa desde el principio del vagón, y Draco y Ginny la siguieron hasta dar con los cuatros hombres que se encontraban allí con las varitas levantadas.

—¡Vamos!—Los apremió con dureza.—Draco sin embargo lo ignoró, intentando levantar la suya.—No no, ni se te ocurra. _¡Accio varita!_—Y la varita de Draco salió despedida por los aires hasta sus manos.—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Malfoy.

Éste cabeceó en señal de saludo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bert, Johan, Spinnely...Greg, no puedo decir que me alegre de verte, lo siento.

Los cinco rieron como si tuvieran de que y Ginny se estremeció bajo esas risas, creyendo que no había situación menos que chistosa que esa.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas al sitio que te pertenece, ¿verdad?—Draco resopló y sonrió a medias.—Un destacamento completo de aurores solo para ti, no te quejarás.

—En absoluto.—Contestó Draco con displicencia.

—Casi como si fueras Voldemort, fíjate, deberías de sentirte hasta orgulloso.

La palabra la dejó sin respiración por un momento. Voldemort, se repetía, mientras la conversación sucedía ajena a sus pensamientos. Voldemort...¿de qué le sonaba?, ¿porque se le paraba el corazón de pronto? Le sonaba a palabra prohibida, a palabra que se rumoreaba en el silencio, a oscuras, y volvió a sentir que los ojos se le cerraban, Voldemort, todo volvía a girar...Pero Draco le apretó tanto la mano que estuvo apunto de gritar de dolor.

—Ahora no joder,—le susurró sin mirarla—ahora no es el momento.—Ginny parpadeó. Volvía a ver al tren.

—¡Te he dicho que no te muevas, Malfoy!—Rugió Greg.—¿Quién es la chica, eh?, ¿es...muggle?

—Sí.

No sabía a que se refería con ese término pero adujo por su expresión que mentía.

—Está bien. ¡Chicos, apresarle! Y dejad libre a la chica para borrarle la...

Pero la frase quedó ahogada por el sonido chirriante del tren, que empezó a temblar.

—¡Esperad, por favor!—Gritó Draco de pronto.—Dejad al menos que me despida, solo será un momento.

—¿Estás pidiendo algo en tu situación?—El cuarto, el que aún no había abierto la boca, se dirigió a él con acritud por encima del ruido.—Tu nunca tuviste piedad de nadie.

—¡Déjale Bert, que no se diga que...!—Pero Draco ya se había movido de su posición, y se colocó tras su espalda pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello como si quisiera protegerla de algo.

—Prepárate.—Susurró en su oído, y vio como se agarraba al respaldo de un asiento con fuerza.

Ginny lo imitó en el último segundo.

El tren pegó otra gran sacudida y los cuatro hombres, tomados por sorpresa, aterrizaron en el suelo como si una fuerza invisible los hubiera golpeado. Ginny y Draco aguantaron el empujón con estoicismo clavando los pies en el suelo, y un segundo después, sintió como Draco abandonaba su agarre para correr hacia el pasillo sin dilación.

Lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Draco se tiró al suelo y agarró la varita que tenía más cerca, luego reptó para tomar la segunda, un metro más allá, pero no llegó a tomar la otra que quedaba, porque por desgracia las demás seguían en poder de los aurores y uno de ellos atacó.

—¡_Expelliarmus!_—El hechizo le pasó a Ginny rozándole el pelo y se clavó por encima de su cabeza en una de las esquinas del vagón, pero eso bastó para que Draco rodara hasta los asientos soltando sin querer una de las varitas.

El hombre del gorro violeta si que logró llegar hasta la mitad del pasillo, y Ginny vio como se tiraba en plancha para recoger la varita abandonada.

—_¡Desmaius!_—Gritó Draco, pero no le llegó a dar por unos centímetros. Aún así, hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta y corriera para esconderse entre la primera fila donde se encontraban los demás, sin conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Rindete Malfoy!—Gritó Greg con furia.—¡Sabes que si luchas contra nosotros será peor para ti!

—¡No quiero hacer daño a nadie!, ¡solo tenéis que dejar que me vaya!

—¡Sabes que no podemos dejarte escapar!, _¡crucio!_

El hechizo dio contra la cabecera del asiento donde Draco se encontraba, y empezaron a llover trocitos de plástico y de algodón por doquier. Ginny, que también se había parapetado entre los sillones opuestos del vagón, lo vio protegerse con las manos y apoyarse contra el respaldo de uno de los asientos.

Los aurores, con una furia desatada, no paraban de lanzar maleficios sin clemencia hacia la zona donde Draco se hallaba refugiado, haciendo saltar esquirlas y trozos del vagón por lo aires.

—¡No tienes escapatoria!—Les escuchó gritar tras los pequeños estallidos.—¡Vas a pagar por todos los que murieron!

Draco pareció oírlo también, porque se arrodilló y y empezó a repeler los hechizos con dureza.

—¡Yo no tengo las manos manchadas de sangre!—Rugió.—¡_petrificus totalus!_

El hombre lanzó una risa macabra que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡No mientas!, ¡todos saben que fuiste el último que vio con vida a Ginevra Weasley!

—¡Y pagarás por ello, nosotros nos encargaremos!—Se sumó un segundo.—_¡Crucio!, ¡crucio!_

Y los tres que quedaban con varita redoblaron sus esfuerzos por atacarle, como si la sola mención de aquel nombre les diera la determinación que les faltaba.

Ginny pensaba que lo peor de todo aquello había sido recordar. Era ese boquete negro por donde se perdía hacia las entrañas de su subconsciencia, era ese agujero de gusano que la estrangulaba sin cesar. Las imágenes de los hechizos, el fuego, la sangre, los gritos. El no saber que recordaría una vez salida de aquel trance. Hasta que el auror pronunció su nombre.

Se apoyó lentamente en uno de los asientos, mirándole fijamente, con el corazón apunto de estallar en mil pedazos como el vagón que la rodeaba. Y el mundo se ralentizó, y veía los hechizos volar por encima de su cabeza como cometas de colores, los trozos de plástico recorrer el aire como mariposas, y pensó con gratitud que volvía a hundirse en sus recuerdos.

Pero no, aún podía sentir el suelo bajo sus piernas. Y sus ojos. Draco había dejado de luchar y la mirada serio, indiferente a todo lo que no fuera ella, apoyado aún de espaldas sobre el asiento, y ni siquiera cambió la expresión cuando la vio llorar.

—¿Porqué?—Le gritó entre el ruido.—¿Porqué?—Con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. Draco no le contestó al momento, pero vio como abría los labios y pronunciaba una palabra que no alcanzó a oír tras el estallido de un hechizo contra su asiento.

Suspiró de frustración y miedo, y sobre todo de rabia. Se concentró en su mirada, como si fuera lo único que la podía salvar del mundo, se concentró en su cicatriz, en su boca que gesticulaba, en cada una de las partes de su cara, llorando y atrapada entre los hechizos.

—Recuerda.—Parecía decir.—Recuerda.

Pero Ginny no sabía que recordar. Un segundo estallido hizo que se encogiera torpemente sobre sí misma y lo perdió de vista un momento. ¿Qué recuerde qué?pensó, ¿cómo fuiste el causante de todo lo que me ocurrió?, ¿cómo me has utilizado para poder volver? Cuando alzó la vista otra vez vio como Draco había levantado una mano hasta su cicatriz.

La señaló.

—Recuerda...—Y de pronto, un hechizo con una potencia enorme cayó justo entre los dos, empujándola contra la pared lateral con violencia. Y mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza pudo recordar aquella cicatriz desde la primera vez que la vio, la cicatriz bajo la luz de la cafetería, la cicatriz que se tensaba delante de la ventana, la cicatriz llena de sangre.

¿Llena de sangre?

...

_El fuego. Y la gente corriendo, los gritos y las luces de colores. El recuerdo se ensanchó y se comprimió un momento, pero acabó revelándose con una nitidez de película. Por fin podía ver que se encontraba en algún jardín enorme, y también veía unas almenas recortadas contra un cielo iluminado por los hechizos. Miró hacia abajo. Se encontró observando un cuerpo tendido sobre la hierba, con una mata de pelo pelirrojo cruzándole la cara y con la cabeza apoyada encima de lo que parecía ser una túnica color marrón. Un cuerpo que se le hacía familiar, muy familiar...Y fue cuando la vista de pájaro cambió. Y empezó a toser._

—Harry...—Susurró, entre borbotones de su propia sangre.—Mamá...

Era su cuerpo, era su pelo, era su sangre. Era ella.

—Mamá...

Veía el humo ondular no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, oía el crepitar de los cuerpos quemados, el olor de la sangre, lo veía todo, estaba allí, estaba ocurriendo. Y era él.

Lo vio como si fuera un sueño dentro de otro sueño. El ruido cambió. Avanzaba entre el fuego como si saliera de él, como si fuera parte de ese mismo fuego, y andaba lentamente con la varita en la mano y la túnica desgarrada. Parecía indiferente a todo lo que había a su alrededor, y era como si la gente tampoco lo pudiera ver.

Era el diablo. Y el diablo tenía el ojo lleno de sangre apuntando hacia ella.

Tosió violentamente ante el miedo de aquella imagen que se le venía encima sin escapatoria, y cuando escuchó la voz a su lado no fue capaz ni de abrir los ojos.

—¿Ginny?—Olía a fuego.—Ginny, ¿dónde está Potter?

No quería enfrentarse a ese ojo sangrante, tenía miedo de que supiera lo que había hecho así que negó.

—¿Estás herida?—Le preguntó la voz—¿Puedes hablar?, ¡tengo que encontrarle!

Y de pronto, una explosión reventó junto a ellos como si fuera una bomba. Desplazó su cuerpo como si fuera de trapo unos centímetros, pero Draco se había tumbado encima de ella protegiéndola de los cascotes que empezaron a lloverles por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Eh!, ¿sigues aquí, me oyes?—El ojo que sangraba se había inclinado sobre su cara y gritaba por encima del ruido.—¿Me oyes?—Pero el ojo ya no sangraba, y parecía preocupado.—Iré a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo habrá acabado dentro de poco, ya lo verás. Traeré a ese estúpido de Potter y te llevará aún lugar seguro, y todos enterraremos a Voldemort y lo celebraremos.—Sus palabras temblaban.—Pero no te mueras, ¿vale?

E hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Ginny vio como su propia mano le agarraba del brazo con determinación. Draco se quedó quieto un instante, dudando, con la rodilla aún hincada sobre la hierba, también mirando aquella mano.

—No te...vayas.

Y tuvo que ver algo en sus ojos moribundos porque después de un momento que le pareció eterno, acabó cabeceando firmemente.

—Está bien.—Dijo por fin, y sorbió unas lágrimas que no llegó a ver.—Está bien. —Y se desplazó hacia atrás—.¡Vamos, levanta!—Le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo. La había tomado por debajo de las axilas mientras se instalaba detrás de su cuerpo, apoyando el suyo contra el de él, su cabeza por debajo de su barbilla.

Ginny sintió el aguijonazo del dolor en cuanto se movió, pero no tuvo ni siquiera aliento para quejarse. Ahora tenía la vista más alta, y veía por encima del fuego una torre destruida cayéndose a pedazos. Tosió, y sintió como Draco la miraba.

—¿Estás bien?

Y Ginny le contestó con las voz rota de las personas que sienten que van a morir.

—Hablame.—Le dijo bajito.—Hablame por favor, de cualquier cosa, no me importa, insúltame si quieres...

—¿Qué quieres oír?—Le preguntó dudoso, pero de pronto pareció que cambiaba de opinión. —Esta bien, esta bien...¿Recuerdas el último partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, antes de que Carrow os encerrara en los calabozos?—Hizo una pausa, esperándo tal vez una contestación, pero Ginny ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más— Ibais empate ciento veinte creo—prosiguió nervioso—, unos de los partidos más largos de está temporada, increíblemente largo joder, recuerdo como me moría de frío en las gradas.

Otra explosión gigante estalló un poco más lejos de allí, pero bastó para Draco se encogiera encima de ella y algunos pequeños cascotes atravesaran el aire como flechas.

—¿¡Pero quién es el bastardo hijo de puta que intenta volar todo esto por los aires, eh?!—Gritó de pronto—¡Joder, vamos a palmarla todos y nadie va a ganar ésta puta guerra!, ¡nadie!, ¿me oís?, ¡nadie!—Y suspiró con fuerza, furioso, como si el aire se atreviera a desafiarle. Ginny no podía verle desde su posición pero al cabo de un rato empezó a sentir que su respiración se acompasaba poco a poco, que perdía por fin la ira, la rabia que le consumía y carraspeó, hablandole al oído como si el estadillo de furia anterior jamás hubiese ocurrido. —Tenías la posesión de la _quaffle_, ¿vale? Nadie te perdía de vista, Samuels el que menos, quería tirarte de la escoba como fuera. Y de pronto saltaste al juego a la velocidad del rayo,¡_boum! _Si alguno del equipo de Ravenclaw dice que no se cagó de miedo al verte cruzar el campo es que miente.—Y Ginny sonrió, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ignorar el dolor de su pecho—Entonces ese enano de Burrow hizo una cosa muy graciosa, ¿sabes?—Y escuchó su risa.—Intentó aplacarte desde abajo, pero tu fuiste más lista y lo viste, y casi le metes un pie en la boca.—Y rió, y ella también, y sus dos cuerpos se estremecieron unísono.—Y lo dejaste atrás y fintaste hacia la izquierda, Chambers ni te olió, esquivaste una blugder por los pelos y entraste en su línea. Recuerdo que el capitán, ese idiota chupa culos de Stretton, se estaba arrancando los pelos mientras te señalaba, ¡a ella, a ella! Pero nadie era capaz de pararte. Lanzaste con todas tus fuerzas y, ¡_pum! _Todo el campo se vino abajo. De lejos parecías una mariposa revoloteando mientras celebrabas el punto, y yo te veía desde las gradas con la nariz enrojecida y pensando, ¿quién coño no ha estado allí arriba contigo?, ¿quién?

Y calló, y volvieron los ruidos de la gente quizás un poco más aplacados, el fuego un poco más pequeño, pero no lo notó porque Ginny ya lloraba, hacia tiempo que había estado llorando y aún, con la voz quebrada y el llanto le susurró:

—Pero no ganamos el partido.

—¿Qué?

Intentó apresar el poco aire que le quedaba, pero el pulmón le dio un pinchazo tan agudo que se quedó incapaz de respirar por un momento.

—No ganamos el partido.—Gimió, soltando el aire que le quedaba. Y se desplomó.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_El mundo del estudiante es estresante, ¡ y yo perdiéndomelo! *inserte aquí sarcasmo* En fin, que intentaré escribir todos los capítulos de golpe (hasta que se me caiga la mano) porque apartir de Diciembre ni me veréis el pelo (a lo mejor se me cae :S) Y no quiero salirme de la fecha del reto (aprovecho para invitaros al grupo de facebook: **"Drinny/Dranny: ¡un amor prohibido!")**. Así que, ¿un review por esforzarme tanto? :( No cuesta nada. Gracias a mis chicas Drinny por el suyo y a Dracolover. Un besazo enorme!_


	3. Maldito

**Capítulo 3: Malditos**

_Y de pronto, la oscuridad se hizo luz tras sus párpados. _

_No se preguntó que sería, ni de donde podía provenir aquel rayo divino que se había posado de pronto sobre sus ojos. Pero sí que se preguntó porque ya no escuchaba el rugir del fuegoni los hechizos cayendo al suelo como bombas, y porqué ya no sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel chico que le había contado que se había sentido libre allí arriba, volando con ella._

_Ginny no tenía miedo a la muerte. Nunca se había cuestionado la vida, ¿porque el final de ésta la iba a asustar? Había convivido con ella durante demasiado tiempo y ya la sentía como una vieja amiga. Lo que verdaderamente le daba miedo era pensar que si no despertaba, que si no abría los ojos hacia luz, nunca podría contarle que ella jamás tuvo miedo. Que ya no podría pedirle perdón aunque quisiera._

_Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Alzó la mano hacia delante y se dejó caer. Caía hacia la luz, caía dentro de la luz... y ya no habría más oscuridad._

…

No la despertó la mano de su frente, ni siquiera la voz. La despertó el simple hecho de que volvía a sentir dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo y se removió desorientada sobre lo que creía que era un sillón. Lo último que recordaba era el sueño, o el recuerdo de haber soñado un recuerdo, y luego la luz. Pero nada más.

—Bienvenida,—e intuyó que quién hablaba no sonreía—pensé que no lo ibas a contar.

¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba, aún sin abrir los ojos. ¿Se encontraría otra vez en mitad de la batalla?, ¿estaría allí el chico herido al que le pidió una historia mientras se moría?, ¿o quizás estaría aún atrapada entre los hechizos con aquel hombre que no la salvó?

Demasiado silencio para las dos opciones. Demasiada calma.

—¿Estás despierta?—¿Qué se iba a encontrar cuando abriera los ojos?, ¿que vida sería?

Pero acabó abriéndolos, y como se temía, ya no se encontraba en el lugar en el que se había desmayado la última vez. O la última vez que ella creía que no era un recuerdo. O una visión. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y no tuvo más remedio que mirar a su alrededor para ubicarse.

Se fijó que se hallaba otra vez en aquel compartimento viejo y descolorido, tendida sobre uno de los sillones con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Por la ventana ya no entraba la luz cenicienta de la tarde, si no que ahora veía que la noche había caído sobre una ciudad que se le alejaba como se alejaba de ella el sentimiento de lo real.

Y él estaba allí, asomando el ojo cicatrizado por encima de su cabeza, serio, irreal, perturbador, y alzó una mano como si no estuviera segura del todo.

—Te he visto.—Le dijo con la voz ronca.—Te he visto, en mis sueños.—Y le acarició suavemente la comisura de los labios para cerciorarse de su veracidad.

—¿De veras?—Le susurró apagado. Y Ginny asintió.

Pero Draco ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió aquel contacto fugaz. Notó de pronto, bajo aquel roce, como su boca se cerraba en un rictus hostil y como tensionaba los músculos de la cara como si quisiera repeler sus dedos, su caricia, su mano. No le hizo falta que le dijera nada más, ella ya entendía. Pero no entendió el porqué.

¿Que era ese recuerdo si no el hecho innegable de qué en algún otro tiempo tal vez se hubieran querido?, ¿dónde estaba el chico que se quedó a su lado en medio de la batalla sin ninguna razón?

Pero acabó bajando el brazo, viendo como se volvía para mirar el horizonte tras el ventanal, mientras se hundía en la noche que se iba cerrando sobre ellos como un maleficio.

Se incorporó con la duda entre los ojos, clavando los codos en el sillón, con la sensación de haber perdido algo, de estar perdiéndolo, y se agarró a la imagen de su figura encorvada por un peso invisible que no entendía.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, dónde están los aurores?—Le dijo. Pero Draco solo se cruzó de brazos y no la miró. Y acabó bajando la voz, sintiéndose perdida—¿No quieres saber qué soñé?

—¿Servirá para algo?

Y Ginny abrió la boca con estupefacción, incapaz de creer el tono indiferente de su pregunta.

—¿Qué si servirá?...Te vi en mis recuerdos, Draco. Tú me pediste que recordara, ¿porqué ya no te interesa?

—¿Seguro qué me has visto a mí?—Y el sarcasmo de su voz la hizo retroceder.

—¿Qué...qué has querido decir con eso?—Pero Draco volvió a no contestar, y ella bajó los pies descalzos hacia el suelo apunto de levantarse.—¿Me has oído?, ¿qué has querido decir con...?

—No era mi nombre el que pronunciabas.—Y por fin se dio la vuelta y la miró por encima de su hombro.—No era mi nombre.

Y en sus ojos grises apareció un tinte metálico que anunciaba una guerra abierta en su interior, ojos de bruma, ojos tormentosos como borrascas.

Ella no conocía ningún otro nombre que no fuera el de él. Todos los demás nombres de su vida no eran más que sombras compactas comparado con las fuerzas de sus recuerdos, y dudaba mucho que pudiera haberlos relacionado en su memoria. ¿Pero y qué si lo había hecho?, ¿porqué parecía que estaba tan...dolido?

—Draco por favor, no me puedes pedir que maneje mi boca cuando estoy en uno de esos trances. —Y apartó la manta que la había tapado con un poco de ira. Su actitud le parecía demasiado infantil.—¿No puedes llegar a entender que de pronto estaba en medio de una lucha que parecía destinada al fracaso, y de pronto me encuentre aquí, sin saber nada? Yo totalmente desorientada y tu preocupándote por un...

—No es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos y no será la última. Están amarrados en el vagón y aturdidos, si es lo que quieres saber.—Le dijo de corrido, y se sentó enfrente de ella, desafiante, provocando el conflicto, juzgada por sus ojos, culpable por su boca.

—Estoy harta de esa actitud, te lo juro. —Dijo negando con la cabeza, incrédula, viendo como Draco se acomodaba en el sillón indiferente. Indiferentemente molesto.—¡Esos hombres te han acusado de mi asesinato!, ¡de mi asesinato!, ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?, ¿cuándo me llevaras antes mis padres?

—No grites, me duele la cabeza...

Y se incorporó tan rauda por la furia que sentía crecer en su interior que estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio y caer en sus brazos.

—¡Tú, miserable...!—Gritó, apretando los dientes, intentado volver a ponerse de pie con dignidad.—¡Te he seguido hasta aquí sin una sola prueba de lo que decías, solo confiando en mi instinto!—Y le señaló con un dedo acusador.—¡Ni siquiera pregunté nada cuando me contaste que aquellos hombres te perseguían!, ¿y sabes porqué?, ¡porque confiaba en ti!, ¡todo éste tiempo he confiado como una tonta en que me decías la verdad!, ¡no te he cuestionado nada! Y lo he dejado todo, ¿sabes?, ¡todo por seguirte a través del mundo!

—Te recuerdo que no te obligué.—Le dijo por fin.

—¡Te recuerdo que se me da muy mal recordar!—Y le soltó una risotada sarcástica que incluía todo su dolor, todo su miedo.—Mira, esto ya pasa sobrepasa mis límites. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a recordar que era una...una...

—¿Bruja?—Y sonrió con maldad ante el doble sentido, y Ginny bufó.

—Eres un capullo...

—Y tu una egocéntrica desmemoriada, empate a uno. ¿A qué ahora te sientes mejor?

Necesitó todo su autocontrol para no irsele a golpes y borrarle esa sonrisa satisfecha de niño mimado, y acabó tomando aire con intensidad.

—Voy a bajar de este tren en cuanto lleguemos a Tallín. Voy a bajar y voy a volver a Moscú, de donde nunca debí salir.—Pero su amenaza no pareció surtir efecto ninguno, y se sentó lentamente murmurando para sí misma.—Ni siquiera sé si todo lo que me has contado es verdad...

—No, sí que lo sabes. Has soñado conmigo, ¿no es cierto?—Y pudo sentir que aunque lo dijera con sarcasmo, de pronto, por un momento fugaz, creyó vislumbrar algo de curiosidad en su voz.

Draco clavaba sus ojos en ella y ella solo podía fijarse de pronto en su cuerpo, como si la llamara. En sus brazos en tensión, en su torso que subía y bajaba, en sus piernas acomodadas en el sillón. Repentinamente tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él con violencia y hundirle las manos en el pelo, tomarle la cabeza para obligarla a que la mirara, perderse en su iris gris. Y se preguntó si Draco podía percibir esa corriente de electricidad que la desconcertó por un momento, pero sabiendo en el fondo que esa corriente siempre había estado ahí.

El cinco por ciento de su decisión. Quizás el diez, o el veinte. En algún momento de su pasada vida tuvo que sentir lo mismo. Sabía ya que estaba perdida irremediablemente por su sonrisa de superioridad y que por muchas vidas que hubiera tenido, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte del mundo, se habría muerto por esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué miras otra vez?—Le espetó. Y Ginny se azoró mirando por la ventana, intentando escapar.

—Nada. Pensaba en el motivo de que nadie haya escuchado los ruidos de las explosiones y se hubiera acercado a mirar...—Improvisó, aunque fuera verdad.

Y Draco por fin sonrió abiertamente, echando su cuerpo hacia delante como si quisiera contarle una confidencialidad.

—Lo mejor de ser un mago no es la magia, es lo que la magia le puede hacer al mago. Soy bueno, demasiado bueno para dejar cabos sueltos. —Y aunque no lo mirase, la sexualidad que destilaban sus palabras la clavó en el sillón.—¿pensabas que la elección del tren iba a ser casual?Llevo demasiado tiempo escapando de los aurores para ir dejando pistas como unos muggles asustados o un vagón destrozado.—Y Ginny pensó que debía de ser verdad, porque aparte de su conversación lo único que percibía era el renqueante andar del tren por las vías.

Pero detrás de las ventanas solo había oscuridad, algunas luces naranjas despuntando en la noche, y le pareció que todo lo que le estaba pasando solo era otro sueño del que no podía despertar.

¿De verdad existía ese chico rubio de brazos fuertes que la miraba divertido?, ¿sería acaso solo sus ganas por escapar que había inventado a un personaje perfecto y estrafalario?Y lo miró de reojo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de pronto de su existencia.

—Potter,—le dijo de pronto con acritud— llamaste a Potter, ¿estás ya contenta?

—¿Y quién demonios es Potter?—Le contestó a su vez. Sin embargo aquel nombre tenía cierta musicalidad que le sonaba.

Y Draco de repente rió. No sonrió, si no que lanzó una carcajada al aire tan divertida que Ginny estuvo apunto de reír con él de no ser porque no le encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte.

—¿Ves?—Dijo aún riendo, pero más calmado.—Eso ya me gusta más.

Potter, pensó, contrariada, Potter...¿de qué le sonaba?

—¿Me vas a decir quién es o vamos a estar aquí riéndonos tontamente toda la noche?

—Prefiero reírme si no te molesta.—Le dijo, sorbiendo una lágrima y feliz.

—No, si molestarme no me molesta. Lo que me jode es que no sepa el chiste.

—Ay Ginny...—Y volvió a reír, y no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír con él.—Que hija de puta es la vida si uno lo piensa.

**Mareas hacia la libertad**

El tren los despertó cada uno tirado en un sillón, apunto de parar y chirriando metal. Draco saltó de su asiento y se puso un abrigo gris, pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cara y el pelo como si así pudiera despejar el sueño y Ginny lo imitó, más lenta, más pausada, intentando volver a concentrarse en lo que pasaba.

Habían llegado, lo podía ver tras los cristales empañados y lo escuchaba en el gentío que llenaba la estación. Draco le susurró un "date prisa" conciso y salió del compartimento, y la dejó allí muerta de frío y recogiendo la maleta sin darle ninguna explicación por su repentina ausencia. Habían llegado, y el sentimiento de embarcarse en una aventura de la que no sabía nada le aceleró el corazón.

Después de haber estado riendo y riendo sin más motivo que el contagiarse la risa el uno al otro, Ginny procedió a relatarle su visión saltándose la parte en la que había llamado a Potter. Sabía que ese nombre, sin saber el motivo, despertaba en Draco sentimientos de contradictorios, y ella no quería volver a ver en él esa tormenta gris que anunciaba frases con sarcasmo y miradas huidizas. Prefería verlo reír, pensaba, mientras iba mirando como el tren frenaba en la estación agarrando la maleta con fuerza, prefería que estuviera feliz, y se imaginaba un mundo donde ellos dos solo fueran unos chicos normales viajando en tren y no una chica sin recuerdos y el otro un desterrado de su país.

¿Era tanto pedir?Y la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a un Draco soñoliento pero decidido que no la miró a la cara cuando le habló:

—He podido restaurar un poco el vagón, y los pocos pasajeros que había siguen aturdidos. El revisor sigue durmiendo pero despertará dentro de poco así que tenemos que darnos prisa. Si sube alguien querrá saber que ha pasado y no querrás estar aquí cuando eso ocurra. —Y mientras decía aquello iba empujándola fuera del compartimento, y acabaron delante de las puertas esperando que éstas abrieran para salir.

El aire frío le dio en pleno rostro cuando Draco la ayudó a bajar, y fue como si de pronto todo lo que ocurrió en aquel día hubiera sido un sueño. Lo real estaba allí, en forma de estación, pensaba mientras caminaba, en la gente ajenas a su rumbo, la vida seguía girando y nada se había detenido aunque ella de pronto fuera una bruja en busca de su familia y él un chico perdido escapado de la justicia.

La estación de Tallín era grande, demasiado grande, y se encaminaron hasta la salida sin mirarse, cada uno perdido dentro de sí mismo y sin hablar. Draco le había contado parte de su plan aquella noche y se suponía que tomarían un taxi rumbo a un barco apodado el "Victoria Queen", que los llevaría hasta Copenhague.

Una travesía larga, larguísima, cinco días en barco, y vuelta a la ciudad de donde partió. Todo acababa donde empezaba, y se montaron en un taxi hasta el puerto mientras observaban admirados la belleza extraña de Tallín, tan parecida a Moscú. Las avenidas atestadas de coches, las casas de colores, parecía una ciudad vieja enclavada entre la tecnología del siglo veintiuno, todo tan lejos y tan cerca, todo como ellos dos.

**La Travesía**

Y todo lo demás sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba subida al barco, asomada a la pequeña ventana del camarote, viendo el mar. En su camarote, en _su _camarote de los _dos._

—Draco, ¿dónde piensas dormir?

Éste se había dedicado a mirar los panfletos de actividades de encima de la mesa caoba que había junto a la puerta, y le señaló con la barbilla hacia la cama distraídamente.

Ginny ni la rozó.

—¿Y yo?, ¿donde voy a dormir _yo_?—Y por fin levantó la cabeza parpadeando. Primero miró la cama, luego la miró a ella, luego otra vez a la cama, y luego sonrió.

—Bueno,—carraspeó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa—está claro que vamos a tener que compartirla.

—¡Já!—¿Estaba loco o verdaderamente lo pensaba? Se dijo, incrédula.—que te lo has creído. Tú has hecho la reserva y tú vas a dormir en el suelo.

Y taconeó hasta el cuarto de baño para encender la luz, dándole la espalda.

—No pienso dormir en el suelo.—Le escuchó decir riendo, pero ésta lo ignoró mientras inspeccionaba el lavabo. No le escuchó entrar, pero lo vio asomado en la puerta desde el espejo—Duerme tú si quieres, pero yo voy a dormir en la cama. Si quieres dormir conmigo eres libre de hacerlo.

—Pues veremos que pasa esta noche.—Le desafió buscando sus ojos.

—Veremos que pasa.

—Veremos.—Volvió a repetir, ceñuda.

—Claro que lo veremos.—Y rió, haciendo bailar su cicatriz.

—¡Qué te vayas ya pesado!—Y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para empujarlo y cerrar.—¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar porque me voy a duchar!

Pero no pudo evitar ver en el espejo que ella también sonreía.

Maldito estúpido engreído, pensaba, mientras se desnudaba y abría el grifo de la ducha, maldito gilipollas con encanto. Se le aceleraba el corazón solo de pensar que estaba en la otra habitación y que estaría escuchando el sonido del agua caer.

Mientras la ducha se llevaba el rastro de su cansancio, temía que los hechos ocurridos anteriormente acabaran por ahogarla. ¿Qué sabía hasta ahora?Apenas nada. Bueno, era una bruja, ¡una bruja! Hacía magia, pero ese dato se le había revelado como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Como si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio y apenas le impresionaba. Era parte de su ser, lo sentía ahí, flotar como una nube, y aunque no sabía muy bien como hacer para que toda aquella concentración de energía fluyera como había visto hacerle, estaba casi segura de que si practicaba acabaría saliendo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, su pasado era harina de otro costal, era lo que más se le resistía a la comprensión. La magia era como haber descubierto que sabía pilotar pero no tener ni idea de como había llegado al avión. Pero sus recuerdos... Draco no lo sabía, pero se había pasado media noche mirando la fotografía que le dio intentando captar un recuerdo, un sentimiento, algo. Pero parecía que las visiones se habían acabado ahí. ¿Y si cuando tuviera enfrente a esa mujer pelirroja no la reconocía?, ¿y sus supuestos hermanos, que dirían?, ¿los llegaría a querer?, ¿o seguirían siendo para ella unos extraños?

¿Y la batalla que presenció en sus recuerdos? Le había cuestionado a Draco por el entorno que vio, por las almenas del castillo, la hierba, pero se cerró en banda y no quiso preguntar más. "Aún hay tiempo", le dijo, "tenemos cinco días. Cuando lleguemos al barco te lo explicaré todo". Pero aún así Ginny temía lo que le fuera a contar. Lo había temido desde un principio y por eso ahora se encontraba allí, en ese barco rumbo a la ciudad de la que partió tiempo atrás con algo de dinero y sin nada más.

Cerró el grifo y salió chorreando agua y dudas, y se miró en el espejo intentando no mirarse en realidad. No sabía de pronto si le gustaba su cuerpo, tal vez era demasiado delgado, demasiada blanca su piel, y esas pecas, por Dios, tenía cuanto, ¿veinte años?Con esas pecas parecía tener diez. Se enrolló en la toalla y se miró de perfil, sacando pecho, ¿no decían que hasta los veintidós crecían? Luego se puso de frente y sacudió la cabeza solo por el puro placer de ver restallar de rojo el aire a su alrededor, y se sacó la lengua así misma.

—Oye,—Draco llamó con los nudillos—¿sigues ahí o te ha tragado la cisterna del váter?

—¡No entres!, ¡no entres!—Se tiró contra la puerta con el corazón encogido, resbalando por suelo.—¡Aún no estoy lista!—Le gritó. ¿Pero qué pretendía?

—Ya se me había olvidado lo lentas que pueden ser las tías cuando... Joder, ¿qué hacen tanto tiempo ahí metidas?Puto misterio.—Murmuró alejándose, y Ginny suspiró.

Será mejor que me vista rápido, se dijo. No se fiaba mucho de que Draco cambiara de idea y le diera por echar la puerta abajo, o peor, que hiciera algo de magia y se colara dentro. ¿Podía hacer eso?, ¿podía?

Se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y acabó abriendo la puerta lentamente, adivinando, pero el cuarto estaba vacío y Ginny miró a su alrededor pensando en donde estaría. El barco era enorme, podía estar en cualquier parte de aquel lugar, y se puso el abrigo marrón que había colgado detrás de la puerta dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por su ausencia. Si él podía recorrer el barco, ¿porqué ella no?

Pero bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta se quedó parada de pronto, porque delante de ella, de espaldas y mirando al mar, Draco Malfoy parecía perdido en sus ensoñaciones. No la había oído salir, o al menos eso era lo que creía, y se quedó un rato con la mano en el pomo decidiendo que hacer. Podía irse de igual manera, podía dejarlo allí a solas con él mismo y olvidarse por un tiempo de que ella no tenía una vida normal. Podía...

—O sales o entras pero cierra la puerta, no quiero que se cuele el frío. —Y la miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa tibia y un cigarro.—¿O es una trampa para qué esta noche tengamos que dormir juntitos para darnos calor?

Ginny rió sarcástica intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, y cerró la puerta para darle el encuentro de frente al mirador.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?—Y se puso de puntillas, adelantando la cabeza para mirarle las manos por encima de la barandilla. Draco sujetaba una fotografía entre los dedos y la movía como si quisiera atrapar la poca luz que había y que entraba por las nubes amenazantes de lluvia.—¿Es una foto?

Pero entornó los ojos, ¿la foto...se movía?

—No son de tus padres.—Le dijo aún con el cigarro en la boca, pero acabó por quitárselo y soltar el humo lentamente ascendiendo sobre sus cabezas como una señal.

—Draco, ¿la foto se mueve?

—Sí.

Estaba apunto de preguntar porqué, pero sabía que la respuesta le llegaría con un tono fastidiado de indiferente superioridad. Por la magia, se dijo, la foto se mueve por la magia, que estupidez. Pero desde allí no podía ver muy bien quienes eran aquellas dos figuras que parecían danzar en un baile sin fin. Así que adelantó la mano sin pensar y se la arrebató, y por fin pudo ver a las personas que la foto había captado siempre en movimiento.

Uno de ellos, indudablemente, era él. Más joven, más feliz, menos preocupado. Sonreía a la cámara sin cicatriz en el ojo e intentaba atrapar entre risas a una rubia de rostro sonrojado, que no quería salir pero que sin embargo no oponía suficiente resistencia a ese abrazo. Por un momento batallaron así con sus cuerpos, moviéndose al compás de alguna nota de música perdida, pero estaba claro de antemano quien iba a ganar. Y acababon respirando entrecortadamente como dos guerreros triunfantes en la lucha, mirándose a los ojos como si pudieran contarse los secretos que nadie más entendía. Y la complicidad y el amor que veía se coló en su interior como un torrente de agua gris.

—¿Quién es?—Carraspeó bajito. De pronto no se encontraba la voz.

Draco seguía mirando el mar, o mucho más allá, y su pelo rubio ondeaba con la brisa marina, pero Ginny no podía apartar los ojos de aquella fotografía.

—Astoria.—Le soltó indiferente. Le dio una calada larga al cigarro casi consumido pero no la miró. No la miró ni una sola vez.

—¿Astoria?No...no la recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera recuerdas a tu familia, así no creo que la recuerdes a ella. Venga, dame la foto.—Le ordenó dándose la vuelta por fin y alargando la mano. Pero Ginny seguía inclinada sobre ella y no se enteró.—Dámela, venga.

El paisaje de la foto era la que la tenía obnubilada, casi en trance, apunto de caer en el abismo negro e infinito que ya conocía. Pero acabó apretando los dientes contra los labios con furia consiguiendo que sus ojos volvieran a la luz. No había razón para desmayarse cada vez que recordaba, no había razón y no quería además. Era una bruja, si era capaz de hacer magia, ¿porque eso no?

—¿Ginny?—La llamó bajito, pero pareció comprender. Y ésta se debatía entre el día y la noche, entre la real y lo irreal, y alzó una mano temblorosa en busca de la baranda.—No te reprimas, vamos, tarde o temprano tenía que volver a ocurrir. —Y sintió su mano sobre la suya mientras intentaba soltarla con cuidado. —¿Ginny?, ¿me oyes?

Lo oía, pero también oía el rumor de cientos de personas murmurando a la vez. Un pasillo de piedra y adolescentes vestidos de uniformes, charlando animadamente con libros entre las manos. Ella andaba hacia adelante, contra marea, y el tiempo se acortaba a base de un _flash _intermitente y azul. ¿Qué era ese escudo que adornaba los uniformes?, ¿qué ponía?, ¿Ho...Ho...?

—¡Ginny!

…

_Hogwarts resplandecía por la luz de los hechizos bajo la batalla. Sus almenas destruidas resbalaban piedra hasta el suelo con golpes sonoros que retumbaban en su cabeza. Y ella corría. Ella corría y corría y no sabía que podría encontrar al final del camino, pero se dirigía hacia allí agotada chocándose contra la gente en una huida precipitada hacia delante._

_Cuando dejó de escuchar las voces y los ruidos, bajo un negro cielo lleno de estrellas, se encontró mirando a su alrededor en un claro del bosque respirando entrecortadamente y asustada. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo ya. Y lo encontró. Y se adentró en la espesura tras su voz agrietada. Al principio las ramas no la dejaron ver la escena que se sucedía allí, ajena a la guerra que estallaba en Hogwarts, sobre Hogwarts. Por Hogwarts._

_Y Draco alzó la cabeza hacia el aire cuando un hechizo destrozó las cristaleras de los invernaderos del jardín. Pero Ginny solo tenía ojos para ella. Ginny solo vio como la chica estaba hincada de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras Draco le agarraba del brazo como si quisiera levantarla. Sangraba. Y había sangre sobre su pelo, sangre en su ropa, pero sobre todo, sangre en su mirada..._

…

—¡Levanta Ginny!—Y sintió como su cuerpo bailaba en el aire, como alguien la sujetaba por debajo de las axilas para ponerla de pie.—¡Levanta, eso es!—Y acabó por poner los pies sobre el suelo, mareada, desorientada y con la boca seca. Draco la apoyó en el mirador y Ginny se agarró en él, intentando mantenerse despierta.—Mírame Ginny, vamos, estás aquí, estás conmigo.

Pero ella negaba, con una mano delante de su cara como si no quisiera ver nada más.

—No...—Gimoteó, apunto de llorar sin saber porqué.—No, no estoy. No sé donde estoy.

—Vamos idiota, no digas eso, ¿ves?—Y Draco apresó su mano y se la puso contra su pecho.—¿lo notas? Es mi corazón , soy real, estoy aquí.—Y le acarició el pelo con fuerza, apartándole los mechones rojos que cubrían su cara mientras seguía aprisionándole la mano contra su corazón. —Mírame Ginny, abre los ojos, vamos. Todo ha pasado ya.

—Estaba llena de sangre Draco...—Hipó desconsolada, sintiendo los latidos bajo su palma.—Estaba llena de sangre...

—¿Quién estaba llena de sangre?

—Estaba llena de sangre, por todos lados. El vestido, el pelo, todo...—Y Draco le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.—Era ella, Draco, la chica de la foto. Era Astoria...¿pero porqué?—Y lloró, lloró tan fuerte que sus palabras se cortaron de pronto, gimió dolida por la sangre en el pelo de la chica, por los ojos turbados de Draco, los de su recuerdo, los de ahora.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, pero acabó por estrecharla entre sus brazos y lloró allí toda la pena que le supo a mar. Draco chistaba suavemente sobre ella y la mecía adelante y atrás, mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo, bailando al compás de las olas. Pero había algo en ese abrazo que la desalentó. Había algo que no encajaba en aquella demostración de ternura, algo que se posaba entre ellos dos, empujándolos como polos opuestos. Lo que sintió en el tren cuando le rozó los labios volvía a estar allí, lo sentía en cada poro de su ser. Aversión, rechazo...rencor.

—¿Estás bien?—Le escuchó decir. ¿Y si eran imaginaciones suyas?, se dijo, ¿y si todo se lo estaba imaginando? Porque Draco no parecía afectado en absoluto cuando le habló.

—Sí...—le dijo sorbiéndose las lágrimas.—estoy mejor, gracias.—Pero no tuvo valor de mirarle a los ojos.

—Bien, está bien, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Solo son recuerdos, es el pasado, no lo puedes cambiar.—Y carraspeó nervioso, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera escapar.—Mira, será mejor que olvides lo que has visto, ¿vale?. No te hace ningún bien y tu no lo necesitas para recordar lo que verdaderamente es importante.

Pero Ginny, ya apoyada en el mirador, le habló con los ojos enrojecidos y tristes. Muy tristes.

—¿Así?, ¿y qué es lo importante según tú? Veo personas muertas todos los días y según tú no es importante. ¿Pero sabes qué? He visto Hogwarts. El castillo que veía era Hogwarts, y las personas que corrían eran estudiantes. Estudiamos allí, ¿verdad? Tu y yo...y ella, Astoria.—Sin embargo, Draco solo apretó los labios y respiró fuertemente volviendo a mirar el mar.—No entiendo como en un colegio pudo ocurrir una batalla, no lo entiendo y no lo sé. No entiendo nada, nada de nada. No sé quien soy, ni a donde me dirijo, ni que pasará una vez que llegue allí. Pero lo peor de todo no es eso, ¿sabes? Lo peor de todo es que no saber quien eres.—Y se apartó las lágrimas con rabia.—¿Quién eres Draco?, ¿porque me dijiste que no éramos ni siquiera amigos y sin embargo te veo en cada sueño?, ¿en cada parte de lo que viví?, ¿porqué sale esa chica en mi recuerdo si no es importante?No lo entiendo, ¿no podrías ser sincero conmigo por una vez?

—¡Toc, toc!, ¡_pegdonen_!—Draco y Ginny voltearon la cabeza hacia la figura que apareció de pronto a su lado, como si desde un principio hubiera estado ahí. Aparte de una sonrisa radiante que haría tumbar a más de un marinero curtido, tenía unos ojos verdes color esmeralda con los que miraba divertida la escena que sucedía entre los dos. Draco apenas abrió la boca por la sorpresa, Ginny la abrió del todo.—No he _quegido_ interrumpir, pero habéis dicho _Hogwagts_ y no he podido remediarlo...—Y seguía sonriendo, rubia, exótica, envuelta en un chal de color azul y en un vestido de lentejuelas. Si no era una modelo iba camino de serlo y Ginny no pudo evitar la comparación. —¡Yo fui a Beaxbeatons!

Y su alegre voz se perdió en el aire cuando esperó una contestación y no la obtuvo. Draco seguía mudo, estupefacto, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella chica que sobrepasaría los cuarenta pero que aparentaba menos , y Ginny disimuló intentando enjuagarse las última lágrimas paralizadas por su aparición.

—¿_Alo_?—Susurró al ver que nadie hablaba, y movió arriba y abajo una mano llena de anillos delante de ellos, haciendo que Draco despertara de repente de su trance.

—Hola.—Gruñó, apoyado aún en la baranda.

—Hola.—Le dijo Ginny más bajito.

—¡Hola, hola!—Repitió encantada dando palmas cuando por fin contestaron.—¡_Très bien_!, ¿y qué hacéis en este barco?, ¿_lune _de miel?, ¡_enchanteur_!, ¡hacéis una pareja _très jolie!_

—No somos pa...

—Nosotros no...

—¡_Quel charmant!,_¡hasta habláis a la vez!—Y volvió a dar palmas mientras se reía, ignorando completamente sus aclaraciones. Y la escena, que era completamente lo opuesto a una luna de miel. El vestido de la chica tintineó en algún momento y Draco y Ginny se quedaron sin saber que decir, porque de pronto la muchacha puso morritos como si fuera a llorar y los miró.—¡Oh, soy una _grossier_!, ¡ni siquiera os he dicho mi _nombge! _Me llamo Genevieve Briand y vivo en París. _Ahoga_ mismo estoy haciendo una exclusiva para "Le sorcier" que sería el equivalente a _Coeur_ de Bruja de Inglaterra. ¿No es _excellent_?

Les dirigió otra sonrisa de revista y Draco carraspeó. Estaba claro cual de los dos iba a dar el paso para hablar y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Encantada. Me llamo G...

—¡Se llamaba Genevieve!—soltó de pronto Draco, intentado disimular su alarma.—Se llama Genevieve Collard, si...¡mira qué casualidad!—Pero acabó arrugando el ceño, indeciso.—Y yo soy... David. David...Lifeguard.

Ginny tomó una nota mental: Originalidad de Draco cero. Había copiado el nombre de la chica y encima había sacado su apellido mirando un aro salvavidas que había colgado en la pared. ¿Quién iba a creerse eso? Pero Genevieve ya estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad a su lado por la coincidencia. Se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándola y Ginny fabricó su mejor sonrisa fingida.

—¡No!, ¡no puede _seg_!—Gritó.—¡Nos llamamos igual!, ¡tenemos el mismo _nom!_, ¡_quel char...!_

—Si, todo muy estupendo.—La cortó Draco moviéndose hacia la puerta del camarote.—Pero ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos ya...a...eh...ya sabes,—y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras agarraba a Ginny por la mano y tiraba de ella.—fabricar niños. Como estamos de luna de miel y eso...

Ginny le soltó de inmediato.

—¡Oh!,¡claro, claro!—Y le sonrió con picardía.— No quiero _seg_ yo la que prive al mundo de pequeñuelos pelirrojos con los ojos _clargos_. _¡Au revoir, _mis queridos amigos!—Y se dio la vuelta elegantemente como si el mundo fuera una gran cámara fotográfica, contoneando las caderas.

Estaba a punto de decidir si era mejor tirarlo por la borda o guardar su cadáver apuñalado en el camarote cuando Genevieve se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se acercó hasta ellos como si se le hubiera olvidado una cosa muy importante.

—¡_Esperag_,amigos, _esperag_!, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no os invitara a _cenag_ esta noche en mi camarote?—Y sacó la varita por debajo de su chal con teatralidad, apuntando a su mano mientras hablaba.—_Tomag,_ dos invitaciones para cada uno.—Y les entregó dos tarjetas coloreadas de dorado que había echo aparecer para la ocasión.—Ésta noche a las nueve, ahí está todo escrito. Habrá famosos, ¡a lo _mejog _os conocéis a alguno así que no podéis faltar! Ya no os molesto más... —Y les guiñó un ojo de purpurina, alejándose otra vez.

Se quedaron un rato quietos, mirando alternativamente a la figura que se alejaba como una diva y hacia la tarjeta dorada que hacia bailar las letras sensualmente mientras les invitaba a una fiesta glamurosa en la cubierta A. Genevieve parecía un personaje sacado de una novela para millonarios y les costó trabajo salir del asombro que les causó. No parecía mala persona, pero Ginny intuyó que a ojos vistas no parecía muy inteligente. ¿Pero para saber posar había acaso que saber pensar?

—Bueno,—acabó con un suspiro mirando la tarjeta—habrá que...

—No vamos a ir.

Ginny alzó la cabeza mientras veía como Draco le daba la espaldas y entraba en el camarote, y le siguió hacia dentro confundida.

—¿Porqué no?—Le preguntó cuando lo tuvo de frente.

—Porque es peligroso. Porque alguien podría reconocernos. Porque no me apetece. ¿Te vale eso o quieres que sigamos discutiendo?—Y se tumbó en la cama de golpe, echándose hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y el asunto.—Ahora quiero dormir un rato, vete a dar una vuelta. Ve a la peluquería, al spa, o a las cosas que hagáis las mujeres dentro de un barco.

—Pues yo quiero ir.—Insistió ceñuda sentándose a su lado.—Nunca he ido a una fiesta de famosos y quiero ver a quien más a invitado. ¿Y si está Brad Pitt?

Draco abrió los ojos confundido.

—¿Y quién mierda es Brad Pitt?—Pero los volvió a cerrar dándole la espalda y acomodándose mejor.—Mira no vamos a ir y punto. Es peligroso y ya te lo he dicho, ¿vas a irte de una vez o no?

Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, y empezó a balancearle el cuerpo con las manos.

—¡No pasará nada, vamos!—Draco chistó fastidiado e intentó pararla con un codo, pero Ginny lo esquivó y le atrapó el brazo inmovilizándolo.—¡Lo pasaremos bien!, ¡nos disfrazaremos!

—¡Sí claro!, ¡yo iré de serpiente y tu de conejita sexy!, ¡quítate de encima y vete ya!—Y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas para acabar sentándola en la cama otra vez.—Podrías ir al gimnasio por ejemplo, te vendría bien.

—¡Eres un estúpido!—Le gritó enfadada. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió furiosa, y escuchó como Draco, aún con los ojos cerrados y tumbado en la cama, reía con maldad.

—¡Hasta luego esposa mía!

—¡Gilipollas!

…

Iba caminando entre las tiendas del barco rumiando insultos y pensamientos vengativos. Aquel idiota se creía el centro del universo, como si solo por el hecho de haber nacido le estuviera haciendo un gran favor al mundo. Se miró en el escaparate de una joyería, sin ver lo que había dentro, pensando sin querer que a pesar de todo si que le estaba haciendo un favor. Pero un favor que al final le convertía en receptor de otro mucho más grande. Ella era su pasaje de vuelta, su billete hasta Inglaterra, ¿y a cambio de qué? De no contarle lo que sabía. Perseguido por la policía mágica, quizás sin quererlo se había visto envuelta en un sucio asunto solo para ir a conocer a unas personas de las que no guardaba ni un solo recuerdo.

¿Quién sería la chica de su recuerdo también?, ¿porqué no quiso hablar de ella?, ¿y qué sería esa guerra que se había librado y de la que tampoco quería hablar? Había supuesto demasiadas cosas, pensaba, mirando otro escaparate sin verlo realmente, había supuesto que solo era una guerra de ideales contrarios, solo porque había creído desde un principio que a pesar de su fachada de duro, en el fondo era una buena persona. ¿Pero y si no?, ¿y si perdieron la guerra porque deberían de haberla perdido desde un principio y con razón?

Suspiró confusa, cansada de pensar y de pensar, y se adentró en la primera tienda que vio al doblar una esquina decidiendo aparcar los pensamientos por una vez.

Anduvo por allí un rato, mirando prendas y horrorizándose por los precios, y acabó delante del mostrador mirando los anillos y pendientes a través de un cristal.

—¿Le gusta alguno?—Le dijo una dependienta en inglés, detrás de la caja registradora.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió apesadumbrada.

—Lo siento, son muy caros...

Pero ésta no iba a darse por vencida, y sacó el muestrario de anillos y lo puso delante de sus ojos sobre el mostrador.

—Mire, éstos nos son tan caros.—Le dijo con voz de encantadora de serpientes, y le señaló una sortija pequeña y dorada con una piedra roja en el centro.—¿Ve el engarce que tiene?—Y lo sacó a la luz para que brillara.

—Sí, es muy bonito, pero...

—¿Le gusta más éste entonces?—Y le señaló otro un poco más básico, con una gema blanca cuadrada.

—Solo estoy mirando, de verdad. Solo mirar.—Le contestó un poco cansada pero sin querer parecer grosera. La dependienta pareció un poco desilusionada pero aún así le sonrió.

—Está bien, si...

—¡Genevieve!

—...quiere alguno solo me...

—¡Eh, Genevieve!

—... lo tiene que decir. Mmm, parece que esa señora la está llamando.

—¿Perdón?—Ginny dobló la cabeza hacia donde la dependienta señalaba y se encontró a Genevieve, sorteando maniquíes y ropa, con los brazos abiertos y sonriente. Y la miraba a ella.

—¡Te estaba llamando!—Le dijo cuando llegó, tomándola de las manos.—¿No me oías?, ¡estaba justo ahí detrás!

—No, yo...lo siento mucho.—Azorada y sin saber donde mirar, Ginny se soltó disimuladamente y le sonrió.—Será que la música está un poco alta.

Y vio por el rabillo del ojo como la dependienta fruncía el ceño y se daba la vuelta. No había música.

—¡Ah!—Sin embargo, Genevieve parecía más interesada en seguir preguntándole y no se fijó. Se había cambiado y lucía un abrigo de piel enorme, lleno de pelo, y ya no se le veía el vestido de lentejuelas que llevaba unos momentos atrás. Aunque siguiera igual de pintada.—¿Y David?—le sonrió con picardía acercándose a su oído.—¿ya habéis...?

Ginny se azoró y se removió inquieta.

—Bueno yo...—y se rió desganada—yo...ya sabes.

Y Genevieve parecía comprender, porque cabeceaba comprensiva.

—Lo sé, vamos.—Y la tomó por el brazo mientras la guiaba hacia afuera con lentitud.—¡La magia del _amog_!, ¡a veces puede _seg_ devastadora y otras una simple velita que se derrite!—Y suspiró dramáticamente, mientras la guiaba a través de la gente por el intrincado pasillo lleno de tiendas del barco.—¿Crees en las casualidades, Genevieve?

—Pues...

—Yo no. Cuando escuché de tus labios la palabra _Hogwagts _presentí que tenía que conocerte. Y cuando David me dijo tu _nom_...¡El destino!—Grito, con una mano levantada clamando al cielo. Algunos pasajeros la miraron al pasar sorprendidos, y Ginny se encogió de vergüenza.—Siento que podemos _llegag_ a _seg_ muy buenas amigas, ¡Genevieve y Genevieve!—Volvió a gritar. Y Ginny creyó que era hora de intervenir antes de que empezara a cantar un blues tristón hablando de todas las demás cosas que tenían en común.

—Bueno, yo creo que...

—¡Escuchame bien!—La cortó de pronto, parándose de repente. La miró a la cara con determinación y sus ojos brillaron. Por la purpurina.—Si verdaderamente somos amigas, es mi _debeg_ como amiga interesarme _pog_ ti y _pog_ tu vida.—Y volvió a arrastrarla del brazo, camino a no sabía donde.—Así que...puedes contarmelo. ¿David tiene problemas para...?

—¡No!

—¡No me mientas!—Volvió a gritar, frenando su avance.—Lo he podido _sentig_ aquí, en mi _coeur_.—Y se señaló con una larga uña el corazón, pero suspiró hondo y volvió a andar—He notado que entre David y tú ya no hay chispa, ¡no hay magia! El _amog_ es pendenciero Genevieve, yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Dios mio está loca, pensó, completamente loca. Quizás Draco tenía razón y no deberían de ir a esa fiesta, tal vez estaría llena de personajes estrafalarios como ella y no estaba preparada para otra conversación parecida toda la noche, aunque fuera interesante ver a Malfoy en esa situación... Pero si eso era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella, prefería haberse quedado en Moscú debajo de la manta y bebiendo chocolate.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Genevieve, hablando y hablando, la había guiado hasta la última tienda del piso de arriba, y no tuvo más remedio que mirar a su alrededor sorprendida y maravilla, incrédula.

—¡El amog se apaga, mi querida Genevieve!—Parecía que decir su propio nombre la estimulaba, como si hablase de ella en tercera persona y no paraba de repetirlo, mientras iba tocando las prendas como si quemasen, levantando mangas y faldas de vestidos hacia el aire con el dedo.—¡Se apaga si los vientos son fríos, si hay demasiada escarcha!, ¡si lo dejas a la intemperie!,—Ginny la seguía todavía, mirando a su alrededor los vestidos preciosos, carísimos, adentrándose en la enorme tienda detrás de su voz.—¡si hace frío el amog se congela, Genevieve!, ¿y sabes qué hay que hacer para que eso no ocurra?—Gritó de pronto por atrás de su espalda. Ginny ni siquiera le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta cuando sintió aquellos labios rojos rozándole el lóbulo.—_Calog_.—Le susurró sensual.

Y el corazón le empezó a latir acelerado.

—¡Chicas, chicas, venig!—Palmeó con las manos. Y tres chicas monísimas y bien vestidas aparecieron de pronto como si hubieran salido de debajo de las prendas. Ginny pensó que a lo mejor era verdad, pensó, acercándose a ella poniéndose el abrigo en su sitio, a lo mejor esa tienda era una tienda mágica y ella no lo sabía. De pronto, al lado de esa actriz seductora y de las chicas, Ginny se sintió pequeñita y deslucida, y quiso desaparecer.

Pero Genevieve no la iba a dejar. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta como si pudiera medirla con ellos.

—¿Véis a ésta preciosidad de aquí?—Y la señaló.—Hay que ponerla mucho más preciosa si cabe para la fiesta de esta noche. ¿Lo habéis oído?, ¡vamos, vamos!, ¡el _amog_ no espera!

—Pero yo...—Y retrocedió cohibida cuando se dio cuenta por fin del plan, viendo acercarse a las tres dependientas con las manos levantadas como garras.—Yo no tengo dinero para...

—¡_Dinego_!—Rió sarcástica, sentándose en un diván con las piernas cruzadas.—¿Qué es el _dinego_ comparado con el _amog_?,¡_rien!_

En su huida hacia detrás, atrapada entre la ropa y las dependientas, se golpeó con un caballete lleno de ropa y tropezó. Aquella no le podía estar pasando a ella, ¡no podía simplemente!Y tartamudeó una excusa dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Pero Dr...David no quiere ir a la fiesta, Genevieve. A él no le..gustan las fiestas. No quisiera que...

—¡_Sottisses_!—Y levantó la varita hacia el aire, murmurando un conjuro. De pronto, una gacela de humo salió de la punta de la varita y se materializó delante de sus ojos, y Genevieve se acercó confidencial hacia ella.—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.—Y la gacela galopó como un rayo hacia afuera y desapareció.

Ginny se apartaba de las cintas métricas que volaban hacia ella mientras la golpeaban en las caderas y a la altura del pecho dispuestas a hacer su trabajo. Agobiada, reculó.

—¡Genevieve! Yo se lo agradezco muchísimo pero no hace falta que...

—¡Deja de preocuparte!, ¡ya lo he arreglado todo!

—¡Pero David tampoco tiene traje de esmoquin y...!

—¡Por favor Genevieve!—Y ésta saltó del diván y se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas.—¡Estoy salvando tu reciente matrimonio!

—¡Pero...!

—¡No voy a _aceptag_ un no _pog _respuesta!

Y cuando la miró, mientras las cintas métricas se movían nerviosas a su alrededor como polillas, Ginny vio en sus ojos una determinación resolutiva. Estaba acaba. Draco la iba a matar.

…

La iba a matar. Iba a matar a esa pelirroja inconsciente en cuanto cruzara por las puertas para que por fin los aurores lo capturaran y con razón.

No llevaba ni una hora y media de sueño plácido, después de haber estado insomne toda aquella noche en el tren, cuando percibió la magia a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos un momento y preguntó: "¿Ginny?", imaginando que quizá aburrida y curiosa, habría tomado su varita de debajo de la almohada y se había dedicado a practicar su reciente descubrimiento. Pero al incorporarse, su mano se deslizó sin querer por debajo de la almohada y la sintió allí, y todos sus sentidos se alertaron de pronto. Se levantó de un salto con la varita en alza y los brazos en tensión, a punto de atacar a lo primero que se moviera entre las sombras.

Pero allí no había nada. Nada, si no contaba con el _patronus_ de una gacela reposando en sus pies. Hacía años que no veía uno que no fuera el suyo propio, al menos no tan de cerca. Al menos no para transmitirle un mensaje en francés que le puso los pelos de punta.

Y ahí fue ya cuando la quiso de matar. Porque la iba a matar.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño golpeando la puerta con el pie, y se apresuró a cambiarse delante del espejo. Borró su cicatriz, y se puso un fino bigote rubio que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Cambió sus ojos de color y luego corrió hacia la maleta para sacar una gorra de béisbol souvenir de su años por California. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y le gustó el resultado. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar aquellos hechizos y miró la hora de su reloj taconeando nervioso.

La iba matar.

Y alguien llamó a la puerta.

…

—No puedo creeg lo que...—Genevieve, aún tumbaba en el diván y fumando en una larga boquilla estilo años veinte, había abierto los ojos de tal manera que Ginny rió nerviosa.—¡Estás _divine!_, ¡_spectaculaire!_—Las tres dependientas, a su alrededor, palmearon felices mientras la miraban avanzar por el pasillo a trompicones.

Genevieve le salió al encuentro y se encontraron a mitad del corredor, mirándose una a la otra.

—¿Sabes qué, Genevieve?—Y se acercó a ella para subirle el pelo hacia arriba.—Solo un toquecito más y caerá rendido a tus pies.

—Si no me caigo de esto antes.—Rió, aún nerviosa, enseñándole los zapatos. Pero la mujer ya le estaba dando la vuelta para que se mirara en el espejo y le habló otra vez al oído, dulcemente.

—¿Oíste lo que te dije antes?—Pero Ginny apenas asintió. Se había quedado prendada de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. ¿Era ella?, pensaba, con el corazón acelerado. ¿De verdad era ella?—Recuérdalo.—Le dijo. Y Ginny la miró por encima del hombro, pero no vio a la mujer que tenía detrás. Lo vio a él.—Recuérdalo.—Volvió a susurrar, quitándole el pelo de la frente.—¿Qué se necesitaba para que el _amog_ no se congelase?

Y de pronto Ginny lo entendió.

—Calor.—Le susurró al espejo. Y pudo ver como sus labios se contraían y se expandían mientras decía la palabra. La palabra mágica.—Calor.

…

La fiesta estaba tan concurrida que Draco temió que medio barco se encontrase allí. ¿Y todas aquellas personas eran magos y brujas?Sabía que el Victoria Queen era famoso entre la comunidades mágicas, pero seguía siendo un barco de muggles en su extensión, pensaba, mientras una bandeja de plata que volaba se puso delante de él con cuatro copas de champán. Tomó una y se dio la vuelta mirando alrededor, dándole un sorbo que le picó en la garganta, y se rascó el bigote con fruición.

Tenía exactamente una hora para que el conjuro desapareciera. Una hora para encontrar a Ginny, salir de allí y amarrarla a la pata de la cama si era preciso.

No había vuelto a la hora de comer, y la gacela volvió para dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que comería con Genevieve en su camarote, asegurándole que se verían esa noche en la fiesta a los pies de las escaleras del concurrido salón. Y allí estaba, vestido de esmoquin, vigilante y enfadado. ¿Es que acaso esa pedazo de alcornoque no entendía que era la palabra "no"?

Así que volvió a dar otro trago largo al champán, la tercera copa que se tomaba esperándola y ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. El rumor de las voces se elevaba hacia arriba, los vasos entrechocaban entre ellos cuando las bandejas frenaban en el aire, el sonido de las risas. Una música ligera sonaba desde un tocadiscos y Draco creyó reconocer al grupo de las brujas de Mcbeth con su canción, "Hechizame el hechizo".

Y Ginny sin aparecer. ¿Dónde demonios estaría metida?Si no estaba allí en menos de cinco minutos iría a buscarla. No iba a correr más riesgos. Y dejó la copa en otra bandeja de plata que pasó.

—¡David!—Y escuchó la voz, pero no le dio importancia.—¡David!—Y ese acento le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿porqué no se callaba de una vez?, ¿dónde estaría el maldito...?—¡David, _alo!_—Y sintió las garras de alguien dándole la vuelta por el hombro.—¿Pero qué le pasa a éstos chicos que nunca responden?

Genevieve había bajado por las escaleras como si fuera una diosa bajando de los cielos, subida a unos tacones que dejarían por tierra la habilidad de un equilibrista y Draco carraspeó, mirando a su alrededor, visiblemente incomodado. Pero buscándola.

—Será por la música que está un poco alta.—Le contestó, y le dio un beso en la mano que le presentó, pero no sabía si decirle que estaba guapa o condenadamente rara.

Llevaba un vestido largo con lentejuelas doradas, con un escotazo de infarto, y se había recogido el pelo rubio en un moño altísimo, desafiando la gravedad, al que acabó clavando una pluma como si un pájaro se hubiera posado allí por casualidad. Seguía pintada, pintadísima, mientras iba fumando un cigarro con la boquilla larga por la que lo miraba a través del humo.

—¿Y ese bigote?, ¡_quel charmant!,_¿te lo has puesto para la ocasión?

—Pues...

—¡Estás _magnifique_!—Dijo con elegancia extrema. Draco carraspeó. Solía hacerlo cuando no sabía que decir o se encontraba incómodo. O las dos cosas a la vez.—Ya verás cuando Genevieve te vea.—Le sonrió.

—¿Quién?

—¡Genevieve!—Gritó hacia las escaleras. Draco miró hacia arriba, buscándola entre la gente que se había apostado a charlar allí, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Y la mujer se dio la vuelta haciéndole el gesto de quitar importancia.—Lo siento, le he presentado a unos amigos míos y ahora no la quieren _soltag_. Espero que no te pongas celoso. ¡Genevieve!

Y Ginny, que estaba de espaldas y charlando con dos hombres que la miraban embelesados, se dio la vuelta lentamente sin dejar de agarrar el barandal.

Draco la vio así unos momentos, unos momentos largos, larguísimos, como Ginny se daba la vuelta aún de espaldas, y clavaba sus ojos castaños en los de él como si no hubiera nadie más. Llevaba un vestido negro, largo, y la punta de aquel vestido descansaba un escalón por debajo de ella y eso hacía que pareciera aún más alta. Llevaba el pelo en un recogido que le partía de la sien derecha hacia atrás en una trenza roja, y le caía por el hombro izquierdo hasta casi la mitad de la cintura. Pero Draco no podía apartar la mirada de su espalda, porque el vestido se abría desde su cintura hasta el cuello, dejándole al descubierto la piel blanca, la piel tan blanca moteada con algunas pecas precisas, pequeñas, contundentes.

No recuerda haber estado tan nervioso durante toda su vida como lo estuvo cuando la vio dándose la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras hasta él. No recuerda haber tenido tanto miedo como cuando Ginny le sonrió a medias y alzó una mano para que se la besara, fingiendo arrogancia.

—_Bonjour monsieur._—Dijo sacando los labios un poco hacia delante, muy digna.—_Comment allez vous_?

Draco se apresuró a responder.

—_Je vais bien, merci. Je pense que vous êtes la plus belle fille que j'ai vu dans ma vie._—Y le besó la mano lentamente, rozándola con los labios, acariciándosela, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny soltó una carcajada nerviosa y le surruró bajito.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que has dicho. ¿Desde cuando sabes francés?

Y Draco sonrió a su vez incorporándose, haciéndose el interesante por unos momentos.

—Bueno...se puede decir que tuve una educación muy completa, además, mi apellido es francés, ¿no lo sabías?

—¡_Toc, toc_!, _perdonag _pero...—Se habían olvidado completamente de que Genevieve había seguido la escena desde cerca y se apresuraron a separarse sin mirarse a los ojos, nerviosos de pronto por su cercanía, por el momento de confianza que dejaron atrás.—será _mejog _que nos movamos. ¡Esto es una _partie_! Ya habrá tiempo de...¿cómo era?, ¿_fabricag_ bebés?—Draco tosió nervioso como si se hubiera atragantado y Ginny se azoró de forma violenta. Genevieve se delantó y agarró del brazo a Ginny, mientras le gritaba a Draco por encima del hombro.—¡_Allez, allez,_ la noche es corta y el champán atonta!

Y mientras guiaba a Ginny entre la multitud seguida de Draco, ésta se agachó sigilosamente hacia el oído de su anfitriona.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué ha dicho Dr...David?, ¿me lo podrías traducir?

Y Genevieve se agachó a su vez, sonriendo con una tristeza infinita que no entendió.

—Genevieve, _ma chèri,_ hay secretos de los hombres que la mujeres no deberíamos _sabeg_ nunca. Éste es uno de ellos.

…

Después de una hora de presentaciones interminables y enormes sonrisas, Draco empezó a sentirse cómodo en aquel ambiente. Había conocido a dos magos franceses que habían descubierto la manera de criar dragones y domésticarlos hasta cierto punto, y se quedó conversando con ellos mientras seguía bebiendo champán y fumaba un cigarro con una envoltura negra que le aseguraron que estaba «hecho por duendes».

Ginny reía, tres metros más allá, y su risa llegaba a él tan nítida que por un momento se creyó solo junto a ella en el salón. No podía dejar de mirarla y no entendía el porqué. Había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse de ella, por no tocarla demasiado, por no sentir nada...Y de pronto aquello. Se sentía sucio, malo y ruín, y quizá lo fuera. Indudablemente lo era.

Una de esas veces, Ginny atrapó su mirada al otro lado del salón y levantó su copa con una sonrisa fugaz, y Draco le sonrió a su vez, calmado, un poco arrogante quizá, subiendo solo una de sus comisuras. Aquello empezaba a ser un juego demasiado peligroso, y no tenía ni idea de con que cartas jugaba. Ni idea.

Al cabo de un rato alzó la cabeza y volvió a buscarla, mientras los franceces parloteaban en su idioma sin parar, y le dio otro sorbo a la copa más pendiente de rastrear su mirada que de las palabras que escuchaba. Y no la encontró.

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, apunto de darle otro sorbo al champán, con los ojos abiertos y un poco asustado. ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba, mientras bajaba la copa lentamente, hace un momento estaba ahí y ahora...

—Hola.—Le dijo por detrás. Draco se sobresaltó pero se contuvo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Hola.

—¿Ya no hablas francés?

¿Qué tenían aquellos ojos de repente que lo dejaban sin respiración?, ¿qué le pasaba en el estómago que se le contraía hasta casi ser doloroso?

—Sí hablo,—le contestó un poco indiferente— lo que pasa es que no te ibas a enterar de nada y si no has aprendido ruso en un año...—Estaba tan nervioso pendiente de que no se le notara para dejar de estarlo, que lo que menos pensaba era en que a Ginny aquella frase la deprimió.—Venga Ginny, no seas tonta, —le dijo aún mas nervioso cuando se dio cuenta—no todos tenemos porqué dominar las mismas cosas.

Ginny hizo un puchero con los labios, y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es que parece que tu todo lo haces bien.

Draco carraspeó mirando hacia el suelo, y soltándo la que tenía atrapó otra copa al vuelo de otras que pasaban a su alrededor. Le dio un trago largo, muy largo, y Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta hasta que se lo vio beber del todo.

—¿No crees que estás bebiendo ya demasiado?—Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.—No quiero que acabes como el hombre de la pista y hagas una conga con los elfos domésticos.

—¿Ya sabes qué son los elfos domésticos?—Preguntó a su vez, cambiando de tema. O bebía o lloraba. Las dos cosas a la vez no.

—Bueno, enanos pintados de verde no son, desde luego.

Draco dio una carcajada quizá demasiado escandalosa, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Había sido desterrado de su país, acusado de asesinato, viajado muchísimo. Había dormido en la calle, había luchado por su libertad con los aurores que no dejaban de perseguirle. ¿Y ahora, solo ahora, había perdido la calma de esa manera?

Ginny parecía estar entre risueña y confundida, mirándolo de reojo y con los ojos entrecerrados, pero de pronto la música se elevó en el aire y la gente aplaudió entusiasmada. Miró hacia arriba confuso, como si la música saliera de ahí, y por eso no vio como Ginny lo miraba de una manera un poco particular.

La musica atronaba unos compases alegres, latinos, y la gente que había a su alrededor empezaron a danzar hasta la pista de baile moviendo las caderas al compás. Algunos lo hacían con más gracia que acierto, y acostumbrados a la música inglesa mágica clásica, aquello era haber como haber traspasado el océano y haber aterrizado en plena Cuba. Genevieve pasó por su lado agarrada a una conga tambaleante, y aquello tenía toda la pinta de acabar bastante mal.

—¡_Allez, allez, _parejita!,¡únanse!—Ginny lo miró esperanzada pero Draco negó. Categóricamente no. No iba a hacer esa gilipollez ni aunque...lo mirara con esa carita de perrito abandonado con la que lo miraba ahora.

—No.

—Eres un borracho muy aburrido.

—¿Te gustaría que unos de esos beodos te agarrara de la cintura como si no hubiera mañana?—Y Ginny arrugó el rostro, fastidiada.—No.

—¡Pues baila conmigo!

Draco soltó otra risotada sarcástica por encima de la música.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué bailes conmigo!

Y se acercó a él lentamente, moviéndo los hombros y las caderas tontamente al compás. Draco volvió a reírse, un poco azorado. ¿Pero qué tenía aquella pelirroja con el baile?

—¡No voy a bailar!, ¡yo no bailo!—Y Ginny se acercó y le agarró la mano tirando de él, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro. Tenía los ojos achispados, las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía con una picardía que no le había visto hasta ahora.—¡Tú has bebido!

—¡Cómo todos!, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—¡Pues qué ellos bailan solos y tú no quieres bailar sola!—Rió, pero no era capaz de soltarle la mano. No era capaz.

Ginny ignoró el comentario y atrapó otra copa de una de las bandejas, y a Draco se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—¡No!—Y tiró de ella tan fuerte que la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies y caer contra su cuerpo. Ginny reía mientras le quitaba el vaso de la boca y lo puso en una mesa que había cerca de allí.—¡No bebas más o voy a...!—Pero no pudo acabar. Ginny se resbaló contra su cuerpo hacia arriba, lentamente, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y acabó delante de sus ojos como si no hubiera nada más que ese color castaño que lo ataba al mundo.

Ya no reía. Ni él ni ella. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, mientras Ginny de pronto abría una sonrisa y movía las caderas. Así, contra su cuerpo, contra su pelvis, sin prisas, y solo bastó un roce para que todo su cuerpo se activara como una bomba. La miraba a la cara adivinando sus intenciones, tragándo saliva, asustado, temeroso, cuando vio como alzaba las manos y las ponía alrededor de su cuello, sin parar de balancearse.

Instintivamente y sin haberlo pensado, alzó los brazos él también y los puso en su cintura, y se movió con ella, de lado a lado, sin dejar de hundirse en aquellos labios rojo fuego que lo hipnotizó.

¡Draco!, se llamaba así mismo, ¡Draco, vamos, no puedes hacerle eso!Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía bajo la palma el vestido de seda, y debajo su caderas, parte de su espalda al descubierto, un poco de piel que resbalaba entre sus dedos como agua.

Se humecedió los labios, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Has visto como sí bailas?

—¿Qué?

Ginny sonrió tontamente, con la cabeza alzada hacia él.

—Que sí que bailas.

—Ah.

Gracias aquella interveción pudo despegar sus ojos de ella y clavarlos en el suelo. Pero fue tarde, Ginny se pegó aún más a él y hundió su cara en su cuello. Si él empezaba a gemir acabaría él mismo con su vida allí mismo y delante de todos, porque era lo que le apetecía. ¡Maldita sea Draco, espabila, joder!pensaba, pero sentía su respiración pausada contra su piel, y notó como Ginny subía su boca lentamente hasta su oído.

—¿Qué dice la canción?—Le dijo de pronto susurrando, y la piel de la nuca se le erizó.—Tampoco entiendo español...—Y Draco carraspeó. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y temía caerse allí mismo si la cosa seguía por esos derroteros.—¿Me has oído?, ¿sabes qué...?—Pero Draco negó. No sabía demasiado español, por no decir casi nada, pero el estribillo era fácil y pegadizo y lo tradujo en su mente una y otra vez.

No, no puedo decirle lo que significa, pensó, pero Ginny sin saber como ni porqué, creyó que mentía.

—Anda dímelo, por favor...De todas las preguntas que te he ido haciéndo estos días te juro que es la que más urgencia tengo en que me respondas.—Y rió bajito, junto a su oído. No, no se lo puedo decir, seguía pensando, pero algo en alguna parte de su ser quería con todas sus fuerzas que se rebelara.—¿No me lo vas a decir?—Y ese último susurró fue el que terminó por desarmarle.

Carraspeó y buscó su oreja, la oreja que no tenía destapaba por el pelo. No sabía porqué pero se moría por sentirlo sobre su cara.

—Bailame.—Y volvió a carraspear.—bailame y no entiendo lo que sigue. Y...

—¿Y qué?

Tomó aire lentamente y el corazón se le aceleró.

—Tú eres la que estoy buscando y me siento bien.—Le dijo de corrido y se incorporó, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo, qué estoy haciendo?se repetía, si pudiera haberse golpeado mentalmente lo hubiera hecho, y no vio como Ginny sonreía bajo sus ojos.

—Me gusta.—Le escuchó decir bajito.

—¿La letra?—Preguntó. Y por como ella lo miró se arrepintió de inmediato. No, no quería haber dicho eso, no quería. ¿Porqué lo había dicho?Y sintió como Ginny se apretaba más y más, y movía las caderas para su perdición. No la mires, pensaba, pero la miró. No la toques, pensaba, pero ya la estaba ó sus manos lentamente hasta su espalda, moviéndose a su compás, moviendose con ella, y acabó por bajar hasta que pudo sentir aquella curva perfecta por encima de sus muslos y su mente se disparó.

Automáticamente dejó de pensar. Lo apretó rápido, fuerte, tan fuerte que la puso de puntillas y Ginny ahogó un grito de asombro. Ahora tenía sus labios cerca de los suyos, sus ojos contra sus ojos, y era un animal encerrado dentro de otro animal que aullaba y rugía como si quisiera morderla. Sólo tenía que cruzar ese abismo infinito que eran los tres centímetros que lo separaban de su boca y acabaría por sacarla de allí para perderse con ella hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

Ya lo había hecho, ¿no? Ya había recorrido el mundo en busca de su rastro, y la había encontrado. Era lo que quería, ¿no?...¿verdad?

—Ginny yo...yo...

Y alguien rompió una copa a su lado. Y un grito de horror sonó en el aire. La música se cortó al instante y Draco salió del sueño en el que se encontraba, mirando confuso a su alrededor. Ginny seguía colgada de su cuello y también miraba, pero hacia arriba.

—¡Draco mira!—Le dijo de pronto alarmada. Y señaló hacia las cristaleras del techo con un dedo tembloroso.—¡Oh dios mío, nos han encontrado!

Draco apretó los labios de pronto, viendo como unas figuras envueltas en sombra y sentadas en escobas intentaban partir el escudo invisible que protegía el techo de los hechizos.

Creyó distinguir a uno de los aurores del tren, pero desde esa gran altura no estaba seguro, y acabó bajando los ojos con decisión.

—No Ginny.—Y negó lentamente, nervioso.—No es a nosotros a quienes buscan. ¡Corre!

…

_Jajajajajaj Cómo me gusta dejaros con la intriga. ¡Es que me encanta! He disfrutado escribiendo éste capítulo más de lo que he disfrutado escribiendo ninguno. Solo quedan dos y se habrá acabado y aún hay muuuchas, muuuchas cosas que averiguar. Por ejemplo,¿porqué ha dicho Draco que no los buscan a ellos?, ¿qué pasó con la chica, Astoria, y qué tiene que ver con Ginny?, ¿porqué Draco se siente tan culpable al tener que besarla?, ¿quién le hizo a Draco la cicatriz?, ¿como Ginny pasó de desmayarse en Hogwarts y acabó en Dinamarca?...Tiniiiiiiiin(música de tensión). Pero como soy buena persona, y como sé que __hasta el verano__ que viene no podré volver a escribir, acabaré rapidito para que nos os muráis de la intriga. Yo lo haría. ¿REVIEWS? Sé que mucha gente lee por el móvil(celular) y es un coñazo dejar comentarios, pero si me dejáis uno subiré más rápido el próxima cap. Un beso enorme para_**_ mis chicas Drinny_**_, como siempre, y para los que me han dejado review, _**_Cris, Dracolover, Luzz Malfoy, The Lady Nott, Chiisitax. GRACIAS :)_**


	4. El retroceso del arma

**N/A: **_Hola a todos. Tenía que decir que ando ya vieja y se me olvidan las cosas, pero en el capítulo anterior cometí un error garrafal que influye un montón a la historia. _**_ATENCIÓN: _**_Quise decir _**_Astoria_**_ y no _**_Daphne, _**_ya está cambiado en el otro cap. Eso me pasa por no ver a Draco nada más que con mi querida Ginny, sorry :P Ya no os molesto más, os dejo el penúltimo capítulo y el que más me ha costado escribir con diferencia (lo cambié por lo menos nueve o diez completamente :S)...Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 4: El retroceso del arma  
**

_**Siete horas atrás**_

El cielo no había abierto aún cuando dieron las seis y Ginny, que se había quedado a comer en el camarote de Genevieve "para _dag _el último toque"_, _esperaba a su anfitriona frente al balcón que daba hacia el mar. Durante el almuerzo habían intercambiado algunos datos sobre sus vidas por encima del vino y de unos solos de pianos larguísimos, saliendo de una radio mágica en una de las esquinas del pequeño salón. Le contó largo y tendido, le contó que había vivido en Moscú como quien relata una historia incierta, que había vivido no solo alejada del mundo mágico si no de todos sus acontecimientos, que no le gustaba el chocolate ni los espejos rotos, que tenía por norma no jurar para decir la verdad. Genevieve en cambio habló poco y bebió mucho para su asombro, y apenas la interrumpió mientras iba ordenando su vida a retazos y callándose los secretos que la habían hecho embarcarse en el Victoria Queen.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente al mar. La brisa marina le acariciaba el rostro haciendo aletear su pelo rojo sobre la frente, y en ese mismo momento se sintió un poco más libre de lo que nunca antes se había sentido desde que lo conoció, porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por más que quisiera. A él. Siempre él.

Sin embargo, nunca se es libre del todo. Sin embargo, ese mismo aire no despejaba sus miedos. La corriente se colaba a través de las grietas de su memoria y soplaban vientos traicioneros en busca de que sus pensamientos naufragaran. Se sentía sola como una isla, en mitad de una ventisca de preguntas, ¿qué significarían sus recuerdos exactamente?, ¿a qué parte de su vida olvidaba pertenecerían?

La tarde caía y Ginny caía con ella. ¿Y la chica, Astoria, de qué se conocerían?, ¿y qué habría sido para Draco? Inmersa en sus cavilaciones desatadas como un río cenagoso no vio como Genevieve la espiaba tras los cristales del comedor. Parecía esperar encontrarse algo en la melena que batía el aire sobre su espalda, en la figura alta y espigada de la joven que miraba las aguas embravecidas como si no las viera. Si Ginny hubiera sentido esa mirada sobre sí y se hubiera dado la vuelta en ese momento, no habría entendido el significado de esa expresión anhelante, así que siguió allí un rato más hasta que Genevieve carraspeó y se acercó con una bandeja de plata con dos tazas llenas de té.

—¡_Pegdón _por la tardanza! Este barco tiene un serviciohorrible_. _He tenido que _mandag_ mi _patronus_ dos veces para que me trajeran el té y mira, ¡está frío!—Dijo disgustada dejándolo todo en la mesa.—¡En fin! Sentémonos antes de que se nos congelen los labios_, ¡allez,allez!_

Ginny se sentó a su lado en la mesa, y tomó la servilleta para ponérsela en el regazo tal y como veía hacer a la mujer que ya sonreía abiertamente como si el mundo fuera un mal chiste contado por un dios pagano.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el día de hoy?—Tomó la tetera de plata y derramó sobre la taza un líquido verdoso.—¡_charmant_!, ¿verdad?,¡no hay nada _mejog_ que un día de compras para _subig_ el ánimo!—Se había despojado del abrigo peludo y ahora resplandecía bajo el mismo traje de lentejuelas, con las muñecas llenas de pulseras que tintinearon entre sí cuando levantó la mano para sorber. —Mmm, ¡congelado!

—No te preocupes, está bueno.—Le respondió huidiza. La verdad es que nunca le había gustado demasiado el té.

—¡Oh!, eres una persona demasiado _modeste, _mi querida Genevieve. Que no te de miedo _decig_ nunca la verdad. La verdad es siempre revolucionaria, es demasiado terrible y hermosa, pero nos enseña a _seg _más fuertes. —Y Ginny levantó la mirada confundida, buscando sus ojos. ¿Le había parecido que Genevieve le había querido decir algo con esa metáfora? Escudriñó su expresión un momento con la taza aún pegada a los labios y con el corazón encogido, pero enseguida ésta volvió a sonreír y el aire se aligeró.—¡Mírame a mí si no!, ¡si no hubiera creído _de verdad_ que estaba preparada para enfrentarme al duro mundo del espectáculo y las _varietè, _no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca!

Y soltó una risa cristalina, enseñando sus blanquísimos y cuidados dientes.

—Sí, es una suerte.—Murmuró, ocultando su escepticismo tras el té.

—¡_Pog_ supuesto que si! Así que dime,Genevieve,—y de pronto su sonrisa encantandora derivó hacia una mueca felina que afiló sus extraños ojos verdes— ¿David te da todo lo tú quieres? Ya sabes lo que quiero decirte...

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse y logró no escupir todo sobre el mantel, levantando la servilleta justo a tiempo.

—¿Perdona?

—Oh vamos, no iba _pog_ ahí la cosa, no seas retorcida.—Y le hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire, mientras Ginny intentaba limpiarse los restos del té de la barbilla. «Mira quien fue a hablar»—Lo decía en un sentido totalmente general, como pareja, como _personnes_ que comparten cosas. Vamos dime, no sé, ¿eres feliz?

—Yo...

—Quien duda pierde, decía _ma père. _—E hincó los codos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, aún con la taza entre las manos.—Está claro que no ha sido una _personne_ totalmente _sincère, _a la vista de los acontecimientos.

—¿Qué acontecimientos?

Pero ésta ya se había encogido de hombros y sonreía inocentemente.

—¡Oh bueno! lo decía _pog_ lo que estuvimos hablando antes en la tienda. Lo de vuestro «problemilla»...

Vale, ¿dónde está el freno de manos de esta conversación?, pensó asombrada. Le aturdía la manera en la que podía llegar a extrapolar una sola charla convencional, acabando por deducir ideas equivocadas para su perjuicio ¿De verdad tenía pinta de ser una joven esposa de luna de miel?, ¿dónde estaba la mujer que había permanecido casi muda un rato antes? Miró a su alrededor como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en los sofás victorianos, o encima del reloj de pie. ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?, ¿qué tenía una vida que no recordaba y que él no era capaz de ayudarla a esclarecer las oscuridades?, ¿qué Draco en realidad solo le daba dolor de cabeza y que encima de todo no podía dejar de pensar en como se humedecía los labios cuando le hablaba?

«Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando?»

—Tic, tac, tic tac...El tiempo es sabio Genevieve, pero cruel.— Y declamaba como si estuvieran en una película dramatizando a sus propios personajes.—Piensa, ¿eres feliz?, ¿serías feliz más adelante junto a él?, ¿en un futuro?, ¿cuando lleguéis a _Angleterre_?, ¡no es _difficile__ ma chèri_!, ¿lo serías?

—Yo no...

—Hay personas que creen que _le destine _les ha obligado a _estag_ juntos, y sienten que hay una especie de _dèja vû _a su alrededor que marca siempre la diferencia entre los demás. Pero, ¿están equivocados?

—Yo, no lo...—Tartamudeó por el torrente de preguntas.—Yo es que no...

«¿Qué intenta decirme con todo eso?»

—¡Genevieve!—Sus pulseras tintinearon cuando dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa.—_Anglaterra _no espera, está a la vuelta de la esquina. He podido _sentig _que algo no va bien entre los dos y no quiero que sea demasiado tarde para ti, _mà cheri. _No deseo que te mueras con la esperanza de algo que no tenía futuro desde un principio. ¿Eres feliz?

—Yo...

—¿Lo eres?

—¡Sí!—Y hubiera querido soltar la taza con un golpe y acabar con un «¡maldita sea!» ¿Pero qué pretendía con presionarla con esa manera?, pensó confusa—Sí, lo sería. Y lo soy, somos muy felices los dos, gracias, de verdad.—Y se levantó agobiada buscando su abrigo en derredor, bajo la mirada tranquila de la mujer que sorbía su té como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Localizó el abrigo en una de las sillas de patas barrocas y doradas y se acercó a él en busca de una salida.—Mira, yo le agradezco su interés, el vestido que me ha regalado, todo, de verdad, pero me tengo que ir. Yo no sé...no entiendo...

No entendía. No entendía como con una sola frase había conseguido que pensara en un futuro junto a aquel rubio de la cicatriz en el ojo que no había hecho más que ponerle trabas a sus recuerdos. Como había podido llegar a imaginar una unión más allá que la de hacerse un favor mutuo, como si verdaderamente fueran más que unos simples conocidos con una meta en común. Inglaterra. Pero una vez allí, ¿qué pasaría?, ¿se alejarían?, ¿se dejarían de ver?, ¿ya no tendría que estar a su lado con la incertidumbre de no saber hacia donde ir, pero con la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera al otro lado él estaría con ella?

—¿Genevieve?—La llamó bajito, cuando la vio quieta como una estatua al lado de la puerta. Ginny alzó los ojos con el abrigo aún entre las manos y la miró como si se perdiera. «¿Podría separarme de él?»—Vamos Genevieve, siéntate. No tienes porque irte todavía.

Pero se iría. Se tenía que ir. Tenía que ir a buscarlo al camarote y encerrarle allí hasta que hablara claro, hasta que le contase todo aquello que le corroía el alma a pedazos. La batalla, su destierro, Astoria, la sensación de haberle conocido en otro tiempo.

—No puedo...—Gimió sin querer.

Pero Genevieve sonreía con benevolencia.

—Sí puedes.—Y agarró la silla para arrastrarla hacia atrás.—Si vas ahora no conseguirás nada. Siéntate.

…

Y de pronto, estalló el caos.

Draco la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera pudieron acercarse a la balaustrada imperial que ascendía hasta la única salida del recinto. La multitud, desatada y enloquecida, se habían convertido en turba delante de las puertas del camarote y habían transformado en embudo lo que antes fuera el hall.

Dos magos de mediana edad intentaron desaparecerse delante de sus ojos conscientes ya de la trampa mortífera en la que se encontraban, pero acabaron chillando de dolor dos metros más allá, cuando sus cuerpo desmembrados quedaron en el aire suspendidos como una imagen partida.

—¡No mires!—Pero también fue tarde. Ginny sintió como un fuego abrasante le subía por la garganta y estuvo apunto de vomitar el champán sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, aquella horrible escena fue lo único que sacó a Draco de su aturdimiento y enfiló contra marea hacia la pista de baile alertado por del ruido de la reyerta.

—¿Qué les ha ocurrido?—Le gritó Ginny intentando hacerse oír. Draco seguía observando su alrededor indeciso y apenas la miró cuando le contestó.

—¡Aquí no te puedes desaparecer, esta sala está a prueba de hechizos!, ¡tenemos que encontrar otra salida!,¡muévete!

Draco lo sabía mientras corría y sorteaban las mesas. Sabía que si no lograban salir de allí acabarían peor que si se entregaban y miró en derredor dispuesto a todo. Veía como la gente intentaba abrir una salida a base de explosiones, como partían las ventanas para salir, pero todos los hechizos rebotaban contra las paredes y acababan volando por el aire como luciérnagas, destrozando el mobiliario a su alrededor.

En la vorágine en la que se hallaban metidos no escucharon la voz que los llamaba a través del estruendo. Draco estaba a punto de rendirse y de incorporarse al grupo de magos que habían decidido contraatacar cuando Ginny frenó en seco su carrera.

—¡Mira!—Y señaló hacia uno de los laterales de salón.—¡Es Genevieve!—Y efectivamente, divisó una figura dorada desaparecer tras un panel. Draco no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión, atrapó la mano de Ginny al vuelo y corrió hacia la abertura que se abría oscura en la pared.

—¡Te han encontrado!—Le dijo Draco nada más llegar, y ésta se echó hacia un lado abriéndoles el paso y cerrando tras de sí la puerta camuflada.—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

Repentinamente, los ruidos quedaron amortiguados tras el panel y una negrura tenue los envolvió, dejándolos por un momento en una oscura habitación que olía a polvo y a antigüedad. Genevieve susurró _lumos_ y alzó la varita para alumbrar sus rostros crispados por el miedo, pero Ginny ya se había dado cuenta del cambio imperceptible que había ocurrido en un segundo bajo sus ojos.

—¡No sé cuanto tiempo tiempo duraran _les barrières_, pero cuando caigan será _mejog_ que no estemos aquí!

—¿Son los rusos o el destacamento inglés?—Dijo Draco jadeante, apartándose de la puerta. Tenía sangre en el labio e intentaba quitársela rápidamente con el antebrazo.

—_¡Mon dieu!, _¡rusos, naturalmente!, ¡ya sabes el dicho!—Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando el techo, en la otra habitación, cayó a plomo sobre el suelo bajo el ruido de miles de cristales haciéndose añicos. Ginny se encogió y se tapó los oídos, completamente paralizada, mientras sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo al otro lado?

—Tenemos que irnos...—Murmuró Draco aún mirando hacia la pared. Tenía la mano contraída alrededor de la varita.—Vamos, será mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada.

Ginny aún seguía inmovilizada por el miedo al lado de Genevieve, casi hombro con hombro, siguiendo en silencio el ruido de la batalla que parecía haber aumentado desde que el techo cayó. Apenas podía pensar con claridad bajo la tormenta de gritos, carreras y hechizos, bajo su respiración agitada, bajo todas las cosas que iban pasando delante de sus ojos sin una explicación.

Ni siquiera volvió a pensar en la idea que se habría paso en su mente como una barca a la deriva entre olas. La sospecha de que se conocían quedó sepultada cuando la mano de Genevieve agarró la suya con fuerza, y ésta dobló por fin la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Saldremos de aquí.—Pero su mirada, con el maquillaje corrido y un mechón de pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, traspasó alguna barrera de su entumecida mente e instaló una duda incierta en su corazón.

Hubo algo, algo más. Algo que se le escapaba, algo bajo esa observación casual que no entendía. Pero Draco de pronto se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la mujer del vestido dorado, la mujer que aún tenía agarrada su mano como si no encontrase otro apoyo en el mundo más que ese.

—Si te atrapan nos atraparán a los dos...—Genevieve apretó los labios, y sintió en su palma un temblor tenue que no estaba producido por el miedo. Lo supo bajo el gesto grave de Draco, en su cicatriz iluminada por la varita. —Ya lo sabes. No puedes venir.—Acabó por decir, y Ginny se perdió entre el cruce de miradas que mantuvieron como si nada existiera.

Se hablaban sin palabras, desde algún lugar que Ginny no lograba imaginar en su congoja, y se preguntó que era lo que se estarían diciendo ajenos completamente a ella y a la lucha del exterior.

—Lo sé.—Y Genevieve por fin le soltó la mano sudada por el agarre.—Lo sé.—Volvió a decir en un suspiro.—Pero tu también sabes lo que hablamos, así que es hora de que os vayáis.

Sutil pero definitiva, Ginny abrió la boca cuando escuchó aquellas palabras en un inglés impecable. La miró a la cara asustada y sin saber que se iba a encontrar, como si de pronto alguien hubiera cambiado todo de sitio y la mujer que conociera ya no se encontrara allí.

Genevieve sin embargo seguía a su lado, seguía con el mismo vestido dorado y roto por los bajos, con los mismos ojos verdes y almendrados, con el mismo pelo rubio esta vez suelto sobre la espalda. Seguía siendo la reina de la fiesta, pero la reina había claudicado ante la mirada gris que Draco le lanzó de pronto.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas dejado ese absurdo acento francés. No te pegaba.

—Yo me alegro de dejar de fingir que no nos conocíamos y poder decirte a la cara que sigues siendo el mismo mimado de siempre.

—Estamos empate.—Le dijo condescenciente, y sonrió con descaro.

—Creo que le debes a Ginny algunas explicaciones.—Y ésta se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. La mirada benevolente de Genevieve la desarmó, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando tanto dentro como fuera, a pesar de que intentaba darle un significado a todo su alrededor, no pudo evitar fijarse de pronto en las arrugas que habían aparecido sobre sus labios, en la piel que colgaba debajo de su barbilla, como si de repente hubiera envejecido veinte años bajos sus ojos.

Pero Draco ya carraspeaba e intentó no mirarla, sin saber que hacer.

—¿Os conocéis?—Preguntó bajito como si no tuviera derecho.

—Nos conocemos, ¿verdad Draco?, casi como si fuera hijo mío.—Y ésta vez le sonrió a él.—Solo que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto.—Draco ignoró su comentario y se acercó a ella, decidido.—Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, ¿vale? Pero tenemos que irnos, y cuanto más tardemos será peor.

—Tenéis una hora de ventaja, los aurores primero querrán comprobar entre sus presas si estoy yo. Cuando se den cuenta, también querrán recorrer el barco y les dará igual magos, que brujas, que muggles. Saben ya que el servicio mágico habrá puesto bajo custodia a los no-mágicos y tendrán vía libre. —Dijo de corrido, subiéndose el vestido mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que habría en dos la habitación. Alzó la varita e iluminó el corredor.—Draco tiene razón, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Será mejor que os...

Alguien gritó desde afuera tan alto y tan claro, que Ginny por un momento se olvidó de todo y se concentró para su horror en aquella frase lapidaria:

—¡Ya han entrado!—Y de repente, el barco tembló.

—¡Vamos Ginny!—Draco ya estaba a su lado y le había agarrado de la mano mientras tiraba de ella hasta el pasillo.—¡La barrera ya ha caído!

No sabía de que tenía más miedo, si de las dos personas que se encontraban con ella en la habitación o de los aurores que entraron desde el techo como el sonido de un huracán. Se teme a lo desconocido, pensó fugaz, a lo que no se conoce ni se tiene constancia, y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo antes de cruzar la esquina y abandonar el lugar que los había refugiado. Y buscó sus ojos a través de su pelo. Lo buscó como si quisiera dar constancia al hecho de todas las palabras que dijeron, la buscó sin saber, y la encontró allí, de pie, con la espalda recta de los que saben que no tienen derecho ya ni a despedirse. Tenía la varita apuntando al volante deshilachado de su vestido, su cara envuelta de pronto en tinieblas, y también la miraba.

Pero Genevieve ya no sonreía, y acabó siendo solo un punto de luz en la oscuridad.

...

Lo que pensó en todo el trayecto que los llevó hacia otro panel parecido al que dejaron atrás, ni siquiera lo recuerda. Había corrido por inercia, había corrido de pronto para alejarse de todo, había corrido para escapar y en su huida solo quiso que todo desapareciera a su alrededor. El barco, su vestido de seda que la hacía tropezar, la espalda del chico que también corría. Pero de pronto ya estaban allí, el camino no había tenido ni una sola bifurcación y Draco abrió el panel sin saber que habría al otro lado. Estaban allí, pero Ginny en realidad no estaba. Seguía mareada y jadeante a su lado, y la luz de otro pasillo iluminó su cuerpo por entero y tembló cuando el aire frío le rozó la espalda.

Draco ya se estaba dando la vuelta para formularle alguna recomendación cuando se fijó que Ginny miraba hacia adelante sin mirar, envuelta en escalofríos, abrazándose así misma, y abandonó la puerta semi abierta para ponerse a su lado sin saber si tenía derecho a tocarla o no.

—Vamos a salir.—Susurró.—No sé que puede haber ahí afuera pero no quiero arriesgarme, así que no hagas ruido. Quítate los zapatos.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes correr con ellos, quítatelos—Y Ginny decidió que no tenía fuerzas ya de cuestionar su autoridad. Una vez que tuvo los zapatos en la mano Draco se despojó de la chaqueta del esmoquin y se la puso por los hombros.

—Vamos a tener que salir al exterior y no tenemos tiempo de pasar por el camarote.—Explicó mientras la ayudaba a ponérsela.—Va a hacer frío cuando volemos, pero es mejor que quedarse así a esperar que nos atrapen.

Mientras Draco metía sus brazos en las mangas, con su cara muy cerca de su rostro, Ginny intentó clavar su mirada más allá de la puerta. No sabía que haría si se tropezaba con sus ojos, no sabía si le gritaría, si le empujaría, si saldría corriendo o simplemente se quedaría allí de pie sin hacer nada. Y rogó con toda su alma, cuando le vio abrir la boca, que no le preguntara si se encontraba bien. Draco parecía a punto de eso, pensó, pero de pronto, su expresión cambió y se separó de ella como si quemara dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás lista?—Volvió a susurrarle.—Vamos. Y empujó la puerta con lentitud.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, bajo el silencio del pasillo iluminado, andaron presurosos hasta que llegaron al final del enmoquetado del piso hasta unas puertas doble acristaladas, donde una escalera de caracol bajaba hasta lo que Draco creyó que sería el hall de la Cubierta B. Se quedaron un momento oteando desde la balaustrada, más temorosos por la ausencia de ruido que por otra cosa, y le dijo bajito que tenían que llegar al ascensor para salir al exterior de la cubierta.

—Tienen que estar por aquí. —Murmuró, aún mirando hacia abajo.—Tienen que estar dando vueltas buscando a...

Y los dos, por primera vez desde que empezaron a correr, levantaron la mirada para enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—¿A quien?—Preguntó Ginny después de un rato, pero Draco ya había roto el contacto y bajaba por las escaleras lentamente.

—Sigueme.—Le ordenó.—anda detrás de mi pegada a la pared. Venga, pégate.

Bajaron sin hacer ruido, deslizandose por los escalones hasta llegar abajo, y Draco le hizo una seña para señalarle en silencio hacia el ascensor.

—Corre.—Y salió disparado cruzándo el hall.

Ginny lo persiguió hasta que llegaron a las puertas metálicas, sudando bajo la pesada chaqueta, y Draco pulsó el botón repetidamente como si así pudiera hacerlo correr más deprisa.

—Vamos.—Apretaba los labios en una fina mueca y le dio un pequeño golpe que sonó a metal.—Vamos, vamos.

Sentía la urgencia de Draco llegar hasta ella, sentía su miedo aunque no lo demostrara, y pensó que ella ni siquiera debería de estar allí. ¿De qué era culpable, de no recordar? De pronto le daba igual quien decía ser quien, quien había mentido y porqué motivos, pues ya tenía claro que aquellas personas que habían sido capaces de irrumpir en una fiesta de esa manera no se avendrían a razones. Lo único que le quedaba es que Draco la sacara de allí sana y salva, y una vez que estuvieran lejos del barco, tomaría la decisión por fin de abandonarle a su suerte.

La había dejado sin alternativas, se excusaba así misma mirándole la nuca, había dejado demasiados secretos, demasiadas cosas en el baúl, y estaba a punto incluso de hacérselo saber ciega de pronto de una furia que no intuyó, cuando unas voces y unos pasos apresuraros resonaron en el aire por encima de sus cabezas.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia las escaleras, Draco la empujó contra el ascensor y apretó su espalda tensa contra su cuerpo, con la varita apuntando hacia allí, dispuesto ya a atacar a lo primero que bajara por los escalones. Pero solo escucharon durante un tiempo sus respiraciones agitadas. ¿los habrían encontrado? Pensaba febrilmente, ¿ya está?, ¿así se acababa todo?, ¿la mandarían otra vez a Moscú o la enviarían a Inglaterra una vez que supieran quién era? Pero...¿ y qué pasaría con él?

El _¡din! _del ascensor los sobresaltó. Ginny sintió sobre su espalda como las puertas se abrían, y agarró a Draco de la cintura para no ceder ante la gravedad.

—Entra.—Le ordenó. Y empezó a empujarla hacia atrás, todavía expectante y con la varita en alza. —Pulsa el botón.

Una vez que la puertas se cerraron frente a ellos, pudieron respirar aliviados una y otra vez como si les faltara el aire. Ginny ni siquiera podía créer en su suerte.

—Por un momento pensé que nos habían pillado.—Le confesó asustada cuando lo vio pasarse la mano por el pelo.—Creí que...Dios, ¿a qué estas jugando?—De pronto, aquello se le antojó extraño y surrealista, de pronto, nada y todo volvían a dejar de tener sentido.—¡Vas a sacarme de aquí y voy a volver a Moscú!, ¿me estás escuchando?—Le gritó, perdiendo los nervios.—¡No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando y estoy asustada, y tú lo único que has hecho ha sido mentirme una y otra y otra vez!, ¡y estoy cansada, cansada y en peligro!

—No chilles por favor.—Draco se había apoyado en una de las paredes del ascensor e intentaba sacarse la camisa de los pantalones, indiferente como siempre.—Voy a sacarte de aquí, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos ya te lo he dicho.

Ginny apretó los puños con furia, y se acercó a su cara de pronto. Draco intentó recular y por fin, pudo ver un poco de miedo y confusión en sus ojos.

—Escuchame bien maldito estúpido.—Gruñó con los labios apretados.—No es de ellos de los que tienes que tener miedo, ¡si no de mi!, ¿a qué vino el jueguecito entre tu y Genevieve, la supuesta francesita?—Le espetó con sarcasmo.—¿Me quisistéis gastar una broma?, ¿eh?, ¡contesta!

Draco levantó los brazos lentamente y empezó a empujarla hacia atrás.

—Tranquila. En mi defensa, decir que a mi también me pilló desprevino igual que a ti. Te dije que no fueramos a la fiesta, ¡te lo dije!

Ginny abrió la boca con estupefacción.

—¿Perdona?, ¡tú también estaba allí como yo!, ¿qué te dijo el bicho ese qué...?, ¿cómo diablos se llamaba?—Le gritó.

Y Draco parpadeó confundido unos segundos.

—¿El _patronus_?

—¡Lo que sea!—Y se apoyó en la pared con un fuerte golpe, mirándolo con ojos acusatorios.—¡Ella dijo: «Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer»!, ¡y parece ser que surtió efecto!, ¿de qué diablos os conocéis?, ¿y porque la hemos dejado allí tirada?

Y los ojos de Draco se volvieron de pronto como la escarcha.

—Yo no he dejado tirado a nadie.—Le susurró con voz grave.

Ginny percibió el cambio en el aire a su alrededor. Notó que había tocado una fibra sensible y se encontró preguntándose porqué. Y el silencio que se hizo de pronto la desarmó sin reservas.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado despedirme...—Le susurró a su vez. De pronto estaba agotada, cansada de luchar contra unos enemigos invisibles como eran los secretos y las mentiras. Rendida ante el hecho de que por más que quisiera odiarle, había algo en torno a su boca lastimada que ambicionaba para sí tanto como dolía.

Draco iba a contestarle otra vez cuando el ascensor frenó suavemente y las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

—Contra la pared.—Volvió a ordenarle susurrando. Ginny no vaciló y se pegó a ella tanto como pudo, viendo como Draco volvía a levantar la varita apuntando hacia las puertas que se abrieron por fin con un chirrido.

Desde su posición no podía ver mucho más, pero éste no hizo ningún movimiento extraño mientras iba observando a su alrededor.

—No hay nadie.—Dijo después de unos segundos, y bajó la varita para darse la vuelta.—Vamos, ya falta poco.—Y alzó una mano para que la tomara.

Pero Ginny ni siquiera se movió, simplemente se quedó mirando aquella mano como si no la reconociera. Clavó su mirada en ella, observando cada trazo que la definía, cada linea que la cruzaba. Aquella era la mano que la había sacado de Moscú, la que le había subido al tren. La misma que se señalaba la cicatriz y le pedía que recordara. La que la subió al barco...la que la acarició en la fiesta. Pero también era la misma mano que mentía y engañaba, la poseedora de secretos oscuros, la que atacaba a su ser con las mismas armas que ella intentaba poner en la suyas. ¿Qué mano era ahora, sin embargo?, ¿la que la salvaría, o la que la condenaría al infierno?

—¿Ginny?—Y alzó los ojos hasta él.—Te prometí que no te pasaría nada y que te sacaría de aquí...y voy a sacarte.

¿Cuánto valdría esa promesa hecha con los dedos? Nada. Pero acabó agarrándola entre las suyas y dejándose llevar.

Sus manos mentirian, mentían siempre, pero sus ojos no. Y fue en ellos en los que encontró la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Y era un enorme: «Si».

…

Cuando salieron al exterior hacia un pasillo que daba al mar, el aire frío les golpeó en pleno rostro. Ginny se arrebujó bajo el enorme abrigo, viendo como Draco se asomaba por la barandilla.

Se acercó y comprobó junto a él las aguas embravecidas.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí ahora?—Le preguntó temblando.

—Volando, ya te lo he dicho.—Y la miró ceñudo.—¿Porqué siempre hay que repetirte tanto las cosas?

Ginny sin embargo alzó los ojos para verificar si era alguna especie de broma estúpida.

—No lo dirás en serio.

Y Draco sonrió seductoramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si no quisiera reírse de su cara asustada.

—No te dará miedo, ¿verdad?—Pero terminó por levantar la mano y apuntar con la varita hacia el mar.—Si las barreras de verdad han caído, deberían de..._¡accio escobas!_

Ginny se quedó quieta un momento, esperando ver caer una escoba del cielo o algo parecido, pero los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría. Y aquello era algo malo,pensó, porque Draco de pronto se puso serio y se irguió.

—¿Qué pa...?

—Pues que ya deberían de estar aquí.—Le cortó, cambiándose de balcón para mirar por el siguiente. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Quieres decir las...?

—¡Por fin!—Y abrió una mano en el aire.—Joder, ya pensaba que alguien las había interceptado.—Y de pronto, dos escobas cayeron sultimente en su palma abierta.—Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya, dentro de nada va a amanecer y será peor.—Le dijo dirigiéndose a ella.—Tú ni puta idea de volar, ¿verdad?—Ginny asintió mirando aún indecisa hacia las escobas, que parecían unas normales y corrientes pero del siglo pasado.—Pues que sepas que volabas de miedo cuando estabamos en Hogwarts.

Y Ginny por fin levantó la mirada hasta su cara, recordando.

—¿Contra Ravenclaw?

Y Draco abrió la boca un poco, un tanto desconcertado.

No le había contado su recuerdo al completo, solo partes inconexas, y todo fue después de la pelea que mantuvieron en el tren. Al principio le dio pena no poder demostrarle que había visto su parte más humana, la imagen que la había hecho quedarse a su lado como él se quedó con ella aquella vez. Pero creía empezar a conocerlo y calló. No quería que él pensara en realidad en lo débil que era.

—Ah pues...—Titubeó.—Sí. Bueno, jugabas contra todas las casas. Eras cazadora.

Y Ginny rió bajito.

—No tengo ni idea de que es eso, pero suena bien.—Draco sonrió también.—¿Vamos ya?

—Sí. Voy a tirar ésta al mar, no quiero que nadie nos...—Pero de pronto, Draco se irguió alertado y se quedó mirando por encima de su hombro justo hacia la puerta que los había llevado hasta allí.

La tensión de su rostro le puso los pelos de punta y no tuvo el valor de darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre...?

Pero el golpe de una de las hojas contra la pared restalló bajo el sonido de las olas del mar, y Ginny saltó hacia delante dándose la vuelta. Draco la agarró del hombro y la tiró hacia atrás, volviéndola a proteger contra su espalda, con la varita ya preparada delante de él.

Ginny esperaba encontrarse de todo, y todo lo pensó en una milésima de segundo. A los aurores vestidos con los ropajes negros, ávidos de hechizar, mientras los atrapaban y los separaban, sin saber la suerte que correrían. Lo esperaba todo, pero no esperó ver a Genevieve de pie allí como si fuera una estatua, con la pintura de los labios recorriéndole las mejillas. Parecía una muñeca abandonada, el vestido roto, el pelo revuelto, la mirada opaca. Los miraba sin ver, apoyada contra una de las jambas del pasillo, como si hubiera corrido más que en toda su vida y se encontrara agotada. Pero no, lo que veía en sus mejillas no era pintalabios rojos. No lo era.

—¡Genevieve!—Gritó, cuando la vio desplomarse contra el suelo resbalando por la pared. Se había quedado sentada bajo una de sus piernas descalzas, con la cabeza contra uno de sus hombros, e intentó llegar hasta ella urgida de una ansiedad que quemaba, pero Draco fue más rápido y la agarró del hombro frenándola de repente. Seguía a su lado con el rostro grave, serio, y la apuntaba aún con la varita como si no pudiera reconocerla.—¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!—Le gritó horrorizada. Draco la miró de pronto como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño, y aflojó la presión lo justo para que pudiera zafarse de su agarre y arrodillarse delante de la mujer que parecía dormir.

—¿Genevieve?—Le susurró, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Solo cuando pudo tenerla de frente, Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida enorme que manaba sangre desde su estómago. Una herida terrible, supurante, abierta. Mortal.—Oh dios mío...—Gimió.—¡Draco!, ¡está sangrando!—Y se dio la vuelta para buscarlo totalmente aterrorizada—¡Tienes que hacer algo!, ¡ayúdala!

Pero Draco ni siquiera se movió, simplemente bajó la varita y se quedó inmóvil, serio y casi desafiante, como si todo lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos no tuviera que ver con él.

—¿Draco?—Le susurró sorprendida. ¿Pero que le pasaba?, pensaba desesperada. ¿Qué demonios...?

—No...se...puede hacer nada, Ginevra.—La voz rota de Genevieve hizo que girara la cabeza y centrara su atención sobre la mujer, que respiraba entrecortadamente y con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué?—Le dijo susurrante, tragándo saliva. La había escuchado perfectamente pero su mente se negaba a responder.

—No te...preocupes por mí.—Y una tos ensangrentada le convulsionó su cuerpo desmadejado. Se llevó una mano a la boca y Ginny vio con horror que la traía llena de sangre.—Tenéis que iros, tenéis que...salvaros.—Y volvió a toser ahogadamente. Y creyó morirse de la pena cuando la mujer levantó un brazo manchado de su propia sangre hacia donde estaba él. —Acércate.—Le dijo sin alzar la voz.

Y pudo escuchar por detrás suya una voz indiferente y casi apática.

—No.

Creyó morirse de pena, pero una furia le desató la lengua y se dio la vuelta con los ojos como volcanes.

—¡Draco!—Ladró.

—Eres igual de...rencoroso como tu madre.—Y vio como entrecerraba los ojos por el dolor —¿Aún me hechas la culpa?—Le escuchó decir, pero apenas la entendió, porque ya estaba intentando poner las manos sobre la herida apretándola, presionándola leventemente, y sintió la sangre caliente y pegajosa corriéndole por los dedos como agua. Aguantó el aire como si con ello pudiera pararla de alguna manera, pero era tanta la sangre... Era tanta.—Me lo prometiste, Draco.

Y empezó a llorar solo con ver como perdía el color de la piel, como se le iba la vida en cada respiración lenta, en cada soplo de aire, se estaba muriendo y ella lo sabía. Pero Ginny no.

—Draco, por favor...—Lloró.—Haz algo...

—Me lo...prometiste.—Siguió diciendo la mujer. Pero acabó por mirar a Ginny que lloraba sobre su regazo.—No puedes hacer nada querida...

—No digas eso Genevieve, por favor.

—No...—Y volvió a toser. Y Ginny volvió a presionar la herida. Sus manos estaban completamente encharcadas pero había cerrado los ojos ante el horror, y solo sentía el subir y el bajar lento de su estómago. Cada vez más lento.—No me llamo Genevieve. No me llamo...Genevieve.

Y no tuvo más remedio que alzar los ojos hasta los suyos, enfrentarse a la mujer que de pronto parecía desesperada porque la verdad no se fuera de la mano con ella.

—No me llamo...Genevieve.

—No, no importa.—Le dijo, en un intento de consolarla. Sorbió las lágrimas que empezaban a nublarle la vista y arrastró las rodillas para acercárse más a la mujer.—No importa...

—Sí importa. Importa...Me llamo Vega.—Y vio como apretaba tanto los labios y los ojos que creyó que se partiría como una muñeca de porcelana. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus mano temblorosas y la escuchó llorar. La escuchó llorar bajito y Ginny lloró con ella.—Me llamo Vega Greengrass.—Dijo soltando por fin el aire.—Y tengo dos hijas.

Y la mujer que se iba a morir, la mujer que se llama Vega y que tenía dos hijas quizá al otro lado del mar, lloraba su muerte solitaria en un barco en mitad de la nada.

—Tengo dos hijas...—Gimió llorando. Su cabeza rodó por la pared hacia el otro lado, como si quisiera que nadie la viera de pronto perder la batalla que hacía años había comenzado muy lejos de allí.—Se llaman Daphne y Astoria. Y yo me llamo Vega...Vega Greengrass.

Para que la vida quizá la recordara. Para que su muerte no fuera olvidadada en mitad de un océano inhospito y ruín. La mujer que se iba a morir, que ya se estaba muriendo, le agarró de la mano y la obligó a que la mirara.

—Haz que cumpla su promesa, Ginevra. Haz que la cumpla, por el amor de Merlín.

Y escuchó como Draco avanzaba hasta donde se encontraban las dos a punto de perderse del mundo. Llegó hasta ellas y se agachó, y con cuidado, apartó las manos de Ginny y puso las suyas encima de la herida. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, no podía apartar la mirada de los mismos ojos de la muerte.

—Cumpliré mi promesa. —Le susurró de pronto con cariño.—Volveré a Inglaterra y la cumpliré. Te lo juré a tí y se lo juré a tu hija. Volveré.

Y Vega cabeceó sin mirarles, perdidas ya en la bruma del sueño. Cabeceó, y un hilillo de sangre le recorrió la barbilla goteando encima de su vestido y de las manos de Draco, que seguía mirándola con una compasión infinita que sin embargo no alteró su serio rostro.

—Tienes que ir a buscarla...Yo...yo no pude Draco.—Y lloró todo lo que no pudo hacer, ni lo que habría de haber hecho. Lloró por todo lo que la vida le había quitado y lo que nunca le devolvió. Porque no pudo ir a reunirse con sus hijas y ahora ella lloraba. Y moría.—Fui una mala madre...fui una mala madre...

Y Draco negó levemente.

—Solo fuiste una madre equivocada. Como la mía...—Le dijo con pesar.—Solo una madre que se equivocó.—Y con una última tos que le llenó el vestido de salpicones de sangre, Vega se quedó inmóvil y no dijo nada más. Su cabeza se ladeó un poco, su vestido dejó de subir y bajar, y Ginny aún no entendía que pasaba. ¿Porqué no se movía? Un silencio sepulcral llenó el aire bajo el sonido de las olas chocar contra el barco, y ella seguía sin entender ese silencio. No lo entendía.

—¿Genevieve?—La llamó bajito, como si no quisiera despertarla.

Sentía el aire frío a su alrededor, escuchaba las olas chocar contra la quilla del barco, su corazón bombeando, la respiración de Draco a su lado que ya retiraba las manos lentamente de la herida que aún seguía sangrando levemente. El mundo seguía girando, el tiempo seguía pasando, entonces, ¿porqué Genevieve no se movía?

—Vamos Ginny...—Le escuchó decir en su oído, pero ésta en un rápido movimiento volvió a taponar la herida.—Ginny, no puedes...

—No, déjame...

—Vamos...

—No.

Y Draco se puso de pie a su lado, agarrándola por debajo de las áxilas para intentar levantarla del suelo.

—¡No!—Le gritó desesperada cuando notó la fuerza que la alzaba.—¡No!, ¡suéltame, suéltame!—Se debatía histérica contra sus manos, se resbalaba en la sangre del suelo, en la sangre de Genevieve, de Vega, de la mujer que estaba muerta.—¡No, por favor!

Pero acabó por levantarla y acunarla en sus brazos con una ferocidad que ni siquiera la abrumó. Necesitaba ese abrazo animal, ese abrazo posesivo e ingobernable. Porque la idea se fue abriendo paso en su mente y se instaló allí como una verdad terrorífica. Y empezaba a perder el sentido de la noción porque ella había muerto una vez, pero estaba viva. Su historia la salvó. Genevieve no tuvo ninguna.

—Lo siento Ginny, de verdad...—Le susurraba contra su pelo. Pero ella lloraba tan fuerte que no escuchaba otro sonido que sus gemidos lastimeros por encima de las olas.—Lo siento...Pero no tenemos tiempo.

—Ella no tuvo historia.—Hipaba.—No la tuvo...

—¿Qué?

Ni siquiera notó su desconcierto, aún perdida en la red de su memoria.

—No tuvo historia y por eso no se ha salvado. La hemos matado...—Y lloró aún mas fuerte.

Draco la empujó hacia atrás levemente para buscarle los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pero al cabó de un momento pareció comprender.—Oh Ginny.—Suspiró volviendo a esconder su cara sobre su hombro.—Ella ya tuvo su historia, te lo prometo, nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada...

Pero Ginny se zafó de su agarre y lo miró furiosa entre lágrimas.

—¡Tú la dejaste allí!, ¡es tu maldita culpa!, ¡tú no querías que viniera!

—Ella ya sabía que no podía venir con nosotros—Se defendió decidido.

—¡No la dejaste!

—¡Tranquilizate!—Le gritó, mientras veía como Ginny andaba pasillo arriba como si quisiera buscar una salida a los sentimientos que iban acumulándose sobre su frente.—¡Si nos hubieran atrapado a nosotros, también hubiera caído ella!, ¡nos salvamos mutuamente!

—¡No!—Y Ginny paró su carrera para señalarlo.—¡Nos hemos condenado entre todos!

Y de pronto, bajo la puerta que vio morir a la mujer que tenía dos hijas, dos personas cruzaron veloces hasta el pasillo donde estaban y se quedaron petrificados.

Draco volvió a levantar la varita furioso, y Ginny simplemente dejó de gritar.

—¡No nos hagas daño!, ¡por favor!—Gimió asustado uno de ellos.—¡Somos del mismo bando!—Draco sin embargo siguió reculando hasta encontrar el cuerpo paralizado de Ginny, ocultándola de los extraños visitantes—¡De verdad!, ¡ella nos conoce, díselo!, ¡Díselo Genevieve!—Ginny aún seguía perdida cuando escuchó ese nombre, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al cadáver junto a la puerta.—¡Díselo!

Pero uno de ellos, el que aún no había hablado, de pronto se fijó en el cuerpo sin vida que había junto a sus pies y pegó un brinco hacia atrás. El otro hombre lo vio y los dos miraron horrorizados hacia abajo. Uno de ellos se agachó.

—¿Está muerta?—Preguntó asustado el que estaba de pie. El otro asintió, y volvieron a fijarse en la extraña pareja que seguía inmóvil en mitad del pasillo.

—No hemos sido nosotros.—Contestó Draco a la defensiva, todavía con la varita en alza.

—Lo sé, hemos visto como se batía en duelo con los aurores, pero pensabamos...

—...que había sobrevivido.—Terminó diciendo el otro, y se levantó para ponerse junto a él.

—¿Qué queréis?, ¿quiénes sois?

—Ella nos conoce, estuvimos hablando en las escaleras. Somos Thomas y Ty Adams.—Y Ginny, que había seguido la conversación aún alejada como si estuviera en un extraño sueño, recordó. Vega se los había presentado en la fiesta, y le constaba que eran hermanos gemelos. Compartían los mismos rasgos, el mismo esmoquin roto, el mismo cabello rubio y ralo, y los mismos ojos verdes y huidizos.—Y solo queremos salir de aqui. Vega nos contó vuestro plan y hemos llegado hasta aquí buscándoos. Ella dijo que tú podrías...

—¿Tenéis las escobas?—Preguntó Ty aún nervioso, pero éste ya estaba mirándolas abandonadas en el suelo.

Draco volvió a recular empujando a Ginny hasta llegar a las escobas, y se agachó lentamente para recogerlas del suelo como si no se fiara, y Thomas y su hermano se miraron entre ellos un momento fugaz midiendo al chico que los observaba desconfiado y aún apuntándoles.

—No queremos haceros daño, no queremos nada más. Solo queremos salir de aquí, como ustedes. —Aseguró Thomas.

—Dadnos una escoba y todos podremos escapar, pero hay que darse prisa. Ya sabes el dicho...—Dijo el otro aún nervioso. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse.

Draco asintió.

—Esta bien.—Dijo después de un rato de observación mutua. Bajó la varita lentamente y se acercó a ellos, aún con las escobas entre las manos.—Está bien, sé el dicho.—Y los hermanos dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás.—Pero las cosas van así. Primero, si los aurores nos encuentran no me responsabilizaré de vosotros. Dos, si podéis seguidnos hacedlo, pero no voy a esperar a nadie. Y tres... —Y Ginny vio como tensaba los músculos de los brazos y apretaba la mandíbula.—que no se os pase por la cabeza intentar nada raro, nada, ni una cosa, porque no tengo gana de liquidaros a los dos. No me gustaría quitarles ese gusto a los rusos. ¿Entendido?—Los hermanos volvieron a mirarse fugazmente y asintieron, y se quedaron de pie sin saber que hacer.

Draco apretó los labios y como si le costara trabajo, alzó la mano y les entregó una de la escobas.

—Gracias.—Dijeron al unísono.

—De nada. Y ahora en marcha...—Y miró el cadáver de Vega de reojo, haciéndoles una señal con la barbilla.—Hay que hacer algo con...No podemos...Ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer. A ella no le hubiera gustado que los aurores jugaran con ella.

Los hermanos asintieron otra vez, pero ya un poco menos nerviosos y más decididos, como si hubieran entendido de pronto quien llevaba la voz cantante en esa situación, y se movieron junto al cadáver al tiempo que Draco se daba la vuelta y se ponía frente a sus ojos.

—Mirame...—Le pidió. Pero Ginny intentaba hacerse a un lado para fijarse en lo que hacían.—¡Eh!—Y la tomó de la barbilla duramente, obligándola a centrar su atención en él.—No mires.

—¿Qué van a hacer?—Preguntó asustada.

—No podemos dejarla aquí, ella no hubiera querido.

Intentó soltarse de las manos que la agarraron de pronto de la cintura, pero Draco le tapaba la visión y parecía no querer ceder ante sus súplicas.

—Por favor, déjame, quiero ver que...

—Será lo mejor Ginny, y lo sabes. Mejor para ti y mejor para...

Pero no pudo escuchar nada más. El sonido de algo pesado caer al mar la distrajo de sus palabras y se quedó mirando un punto vacio como si no pudiera despejar los ojos de él. Miraba la sangre que había en el suelo, la miraba fijamente intentando ordenar a su mente que saliera del trance, pero le era imposible. Solo podía escuchar una y otra vez el sonido del agua, mientras se iba formando la imagen del cuerpo de Vega volando por el aire hasta que las olas se tragaran lo último que quedaba de aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera lloró cuando Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejarla sola. No había tiempo para el duelo ni para el dolor de la pérdida inmediata, simplemente los vivos tenían que seguir moviéndose, seguir viviendo, vivir. Sobrevivir.

—¡Ginny!—La llamó.—¡Vamos! Hemos perdido ya suficiente tiempo. —Y se dirigió a los hermanos que ya estaban montandos en la escoba uno detrás del otro.—¿Estáis listos?

Ginny ni siquiera pudo dar dos pasos. De pronto, el cielo se llenó de siluetas negras y los hechizos volaron implacables clavándose contra la pared del pasillo por encima de sus cabezas. Lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Vio la cara asustada de Draco, la cara aterrorizada de Ty y Thomas bajándose de la escoba. Vio como corrían hacia ella y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo atrapaba bajo el cuerpo de Draco. Aterrizaron con un golpe seco que le hizo polvo el costado, pero éste ya la tenía aprisionada contra él mientras los hechizos destrozaban todo a su alrededor, y miró hacia delante através del polvo que empezaba cubrir el pasillo.

Ty y Thomas no se habían agachado a su lado como se temía. Habían corrido hacia la puerta para escapar y Ginny tembló en su huida esperando y rogando que llegaran hasta allí sin que ningún conjuro los alcanzara. Era como estar esquivando miles de balas en una trampa mortífera, y cuando la luz azul de un hechizo alcanzó la espalda de unos de los hermanos, Ty creía, ahogó un grito y sintió la rabia de Draco transpasarle la tela del vestido.

—¡No!—Escuchó a Draco gritar. Pero ya era tarde. Siempre lo era.

Ty frenó su carrera y se golpeó contra la pared, resbalando por ella como le vio hacer a Vega momentos atrás. Thomas ni siquiera se fijó, había alcanzado ya la puerta cuando miró atrás y vio a su hermano hundido en el suelo de rodillas. Cayó a plomo hacia delante, dandose de cara contra el suelo, y se quedó allí inmóvil, petrificado. Muerto. Ginny se fijó horrorizada que ni siquiera había rastro de sangre.

—¡Ty!—Gritó Thomas.—¡Ty!

Y corrió hasta él. Los hechizos habían parado.

—¡No mates a nadie más!—Y alguien gritó de pronto en el aire, pero no pudo entender nada de lo que dijo. Hablaba en ruso.—¿quieres qué Potter nos abra un expediente?, ¡imbécil!

Quiso alzar los ojos hasta la voz, pero Draco la aprisonó aún más contra el suelo. Otra vez ese nombre. Otra vez Potter, pensó aterrorizada.

—¡Nos estaba atacando con maldiciones imperdonables!—Se defendió otra voz cortando sus pensamientos.—¡Son mortífagos!, ¡no deberíamos tenerles en consideración!

—¡Pero ya sabes que no podemos hacerles daño, están bajo jurisdicción del departamento inglés de aurores!, ¡son sus...!

—_¡Crucio!_

Y Thomas, que se había agachado junto a su hermano, recibió una luz verde justo encima de su hombro y con un chillido de dolor, empezaó a contorsionarse de un lado a otro del pasillo. Gritaba tan alto que Ginny, con las lágrimas recorriéndole ya las mejillas, quiso taparse los oídos ante la visión horrorosa del dolor más humano. La muerte. Porque ya sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que Thomas lloraba a su hermano más de lo que chillaba por su propio sufrimiento.

Lo tortura que pareció durar siglos se acabó en menos de cinco segundos y dejó a Thomas agotado y respirando con dificultad. Se había agarrado a una de las barandillas y se aferraba a ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Me_ imporrta_ una _mierrda_ que piense _Potterr_. ¿Está_ porr_ aquí, tal vez?, ¿alguien va a _decirr _algo?—La nueva voz que se sumó, sin embargo, habló en inglés con un acento ruso cerrado, una voz grave, austera. Una voz llena de una maldad indescifrable que le puso los pelos de punta.—_¡Avada Kedavrra!_—Gritó de pronto.

—¡No!

Al principio no tuvo claro quien de los dos había gritado, si Draco o ella, pero daba lo mismo. Luego del grito hubo unos segundos eternos de silencio, hasta que el ruido del cuerpo de Thomas caer al mar la dejó sin respiración. Esta vez si lo que había visto. Lo había visto todo.

—¡Muy bien!, ¡los que están ahí tirados que se levanten _rrapido_!, ¡no tengo toda la maldita noche_!—_Volvió a rugir.

Y Draco al principio no se movió, pero empezó a levantarse lentamente apretándole la mano para que subiera con él. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo boca abajo y asustada como estaba ahora que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, acabó por marearse un poco y Draco la agarró de la cintura.

—Que caballeroso te has vuelto de _prronto_...

—Hola Roman.—Saludó Draco apretando los dientes, pero su expresión adusta e indiferente no cambió.—Nott te envía recuerdos.

Y Ginny miró al pasillo en busca de la voz.

Ocho figuras habían aterrizado desde el aire, y bajaron de las escobas bajo unas capas negras que ondearon al vuelo delante de sus ojos. No hacía falta que le dijeran quién de todos ellos era Roman, lo supo por como se adelantó hacia ellos con la presunción que tienen los que saben que van a ganar.

—Vaya vaya, _mirarr_ a quien tenemos _porr _aquí. Al famoso mortífago que _siemprre_ se nos escapa.—Y rió satisfecho, enseñando unos enormes dientes amarillos.—¿No saludas a tus viejos amigos?—Y señaló hacia atrás, hacia los aurores que empezaron a bajarse la capucha uno a uno sonriendo ampliamente como si verdaderamente se alegraran de verlo.—¡Todos reunidos _otrra_ vez!

Y Ginny miró a Roman una vez más, fijándose en su rostro de toscas facciones. Era alto, mucho más grande y viejo que Malfoy. Rondaría los cuarenta pero había en su mirada un brillo incierto de la maldad que hace que las personas se sientan aún jóvenes. La crueldad lo rejuvenecía, de no ser porque tenía la cara llena de cicatrices rosas y abiertas como gritos.

Roman rió una vez más desviando su mirada de ojos aviesos hasta Ginny, haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

—Bueno, ¿y quién tenemos _porr_ aquí? No te _rreconozco._..—Draco alzó una mano por delante de ella, protector, y Roman volvió a reír.—¡Pretov!—Gritó de pronto. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al muchacho enclenque y asustado que se acercó.—¿Quién es?

Y Pretov, moviendo un finísimo bigote rubio, tartamudeó una respuesta en ruso apretando las manos.

—Según nos han informado... Malfoy iba a acompañado de una mujer pelirroja cuando escapó del...cuando se escapó del tren. Hemos hecho averiguaciones y creemos que es la desaparecida Ginny Weasley, señor.

Petrov habló en ruso y no pudo entender nada, pero bastó para escuchar su nombre unido al de Draco para que su corazón se encogiera y empezara a sudar. Sobre todo, cuando Roman abrió los ojos sorprendido y los clavó en los suyos.

—No puede_ serr_...—Susurró impresionado. Los miraba alternativamente como si no pudiera procesar bien la escena. Levantó una mano enorme y los señaló a ambos.—Se suponía que tu la mataste...

—No te preocupes, ésta muerta, esto que ves es solo es una postal.—Le dijo sarcástico, apretando aún los dientes.

Roman seguía lo bastante impresionado como para que sus pequeños ojos se abrieran de par en par, y sus cicatrices se ensancharan terriblemente como heridas abiertas. Se quedó un rato así, sopesando la escena, hasta que soltó una carcajada triunfal que la sobresaltó.

Se reía con tanta fuerza que Ginny deseó que explotase, una risa cínica y vulgar, que empezó a propagarse por los demás aurores que se miraban de pronto confusos y sonrientes.

—¿Lo habéis oído?—Dijo Roman aún riendo.—Una postal...¡_Perro_ qué valiente es nuestro pequeño mortífago! Ay ay...—Mientras se calmaba, movía negativamente la cabeza como si no diera crédito a lo que ocurría.—Vamos a _verr_, entonces...¿llevamos años _detrrás_ de ti cuando _erras_ inocente?

Draco ni siquiera contestó, pero estaba claro que era una pregunta retórica, porque Roman volvió a reír aún con mas fuerza y los aurores por fin se unieron a sus carcajadas pateando el suelo y doblándose en dos.

—Que pena que me _imporrte_ una _mierrda _también.—Y su risa se cortó de golpe, acercándose a Draco peligrosamente.—Estás _muerrto_, amiguito. Y quizás si te _porrtas _bien, solo le _borrraremos_ la memoria a tu amiguita y la _mandarremos_ al culo del mundo.

—Que te follen, Roman.—Escupió Draco levantando la varita.

—No, que te follen a ti.—Y le clavó un dedo en el hombro pegándose a su cara. Su risa se había convertido en furia, en una furia ciega que a Ginny le asustó más que sus palabras.—Vas a _desearr_ a ver_ muerrto_ con tu _padrre_.

La pared de atrás explotó de pronto sin previo aviso sobre los aurores, y todos cayeron al suelo por el impacto de la explosión. Ginny no supo que había pasado hasta que sintió el golpe y el polvo le nubló la vista. Y de repente, los hechizos empezaron a volar de lado a lado como cohetes de una feria clandestina.

Seguía tumbada en el suelo bajo los escombros, tosiendo y sangrando por una herida en la pierna, y alguien la levantó del suelo justo en el momento que una docena de personas entraban por el boquete abierto en la pared.

—¡Corre!—Indudablemente ere la voz de Draco, que sonó amortiguada por los ruidos de la lucha que de pronto llenó el pasillo en toda su extensión. Y sintió que alguien la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, alejándola del tumulto.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntaba mientras esquivaba cascotes a través del polvo que se iba asentando. ¿Quienes eran sus repentinos salvadores? La respuesta enseguida le llegó con un empujón que la tiró al suelo.

Indudablemente, eran los invitados de la fiesta. Llevaban aún los esmoquin y los vestidos de gala, y parecían furiosos arremetiendo contra los aurores que empezaron a recular por el pasillo ante la avalancha de conjuros.

Draco volvió a levantarla justo en el mismo momento que sintió una garra en torno a su pierna lastimada. Miró con absoluto terror hacia la mano que había aparecido de pronto de la nada, y la siguió hasta encontrarse con los diminutos ojos de Roman que estaba atrapado bajo un trozo de panel de metal.

—¡No te _escaparras!_—Rugió mirándola con un odio exacerbado. Pero Draco, en un rápido movimiento, saltó encima del panel que lo aprisionaba con un golpe seco, y Roman aulló de dolor soltando su pierna como si quemara.

—¡Esto también va de parte de Nott!—Le dijo acercándose enfurecido. Se agachó y le apuntó con la varita en pleno rostro.—_¡Diffindo!_

—¡Draco!—Le gritó horrorizada cuando vio la sangre del corte.—¡Draco!

Y éste se levantó de inmediato ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pegándola de inmediato a la barandilla cuando un hechizo le rozó la manga de la chaqueta.

—¡Vamos!—Y volvió a tirar de ella por el pasillo hasta el final, dejando atrás la batalla, directos justamente a la última barandilla que daba al mar.

Draco la soltó cuando llegaron a ella y lo vio subirse con agilidad entre los palos, y Ginny simplemente se quedó quieta intenta procesar que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Sube!—Le ordenó, y se agachó justo a tiempo de que otro hechizo despistado fuera a parar por encima de su cabeza entre las olas.—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo, sube!

Pero Ginny era incapaz de moverse. Miraba alternativamente hacia el mar enfurecido y hacia él. ¿Qué intentaba?pensó presa del pánico.

Pero Draco ya alzaba una mano delante de ella.

—¡Confía en mí!—Y la movió bajo sus ojos atónitos.—¡Tenemos que saltar!

—¡_Atraparrlos_!—El rugido de Roman fue lo único que la sacó de su trance. Trepó entre los palos intentando no pisarse el vestido, y cruzó la baranda hacia el otro lado acercándose a Draco temblorosa y aún estupefacta.

Lo último que recordó fue es su cara, sus ojos y la cicatriz. Se miraron un momento largo, larguísimo. Sus ojos mirándola con una ternura y una decisión que la marcarían para siempre. Solo recuerda eso. Eso y el mar.

...

**N/A: **_Nate, tenías toda la razón. Me ha costado muchíiiiiisimo escribir éste porque no tengo ni idea aún como voy a condensar tantas preguntas en un solo capítulo. Es el que menos me ha gustado como me ha quedado porque hay mucha acción, (eso me pasa por ver las cuatro películas de Jason Bourne) pero es que a partir de ahí he adorado a Matt Damon para siempre. Lo tengo claro, lo mío no es el romanticismo, ¿pero qué le hago? :( Me hubiera gustado que éste capítulo fuera más a lo BenditosscH, pero en la película de Anastasia también había bastante acción. En fin, que el cuarto ya será muuuuuucho menos movido. Me estoy aligerando porque en cuantito llegue Diciembre... :( y eso si no empiezo la carrera :( Gracias a todos los que los han leído, y los que me han dejado review. De todo corazón. _**_Dracolover, Lady Nott, Nate, Luzz, Nenas, Cris. ¡Gracias! P.D:_**_ He cambiado el título porque cuando me dio por buscarlo en Search, había 92398982 fics con ese nombre. No sé, éste me gusta más :D(Total, salieron de Moscú así que pega xD)_


	5. Los niños mortífagos

**Capitulo 5: Los niños mortífagos**

_Tras terminar la guerra, y después de que el mundo mágico celebrara el día de la caída de Voldemort, se instaló en Inglaterra algo parecido a la calma chicha que antecede a las tempestades. Todos los magos y brujas respiraron aliviados al salir de sus casas, se felicitaban unos a otros como si ellos mismos hubieran estado en mitad de la refriega, y había el ambiente un sentimiento patriótico imposible de borrar. _

_Pero después de un tiempo, aquellas mismas personas que respiraron aliviadas y sonreían, empezaron a sentirse de pronto demasiado cansados y taciturnos. Sobre todo, cuando el Profeta publicó un artículo de honor a los fallecidos durante la guerra. Los homenajearon tildándolos de héroes, glorificaron sus hazañas, los hicieron semidioses terrenales, los alabaron hasta casi la deificación. Fue un panegírico precioso, principalmente, si podías olvidar que estaban muertos. Y seguirían muertos, por mucho que sus actos en la tierra hubieran sido honrados o valientes. _

_Lo llamaban la culpabilidad del superviviente y se arraigó en cada casa y en cada hogar. Y por eso, y por algunas razones más, algunos habitantes de los pueblos mágicos más pequeños, Pequeño Hangleton, Cokeworth, presenciaron un éxodo moderado representado por familias que se perdían por las calles a oscuras, como si no tuvieran el propio derecho de abandonar su patria ahora que habían ganado la guerra y la libertad._

_Los destinos fueron muchos y variados, y en esa emigración voluntaria no solo se escondían las personas que habían perdido a un miembro de la familia, se escondían, además, un grupo reducido pero compacto, un grupo del que nadie hablaba jamás en voz alta; los parias, los repudiados, los hijos de nadie. Aunque casi todos los mortígafos habían sido capturados y ajusticiados, dejaron huérfanas a demasiadas familias, demasiados niños que habían tenido que huir cuando la sociedad mágica les dio la espalda y los abandonó._

_Nadie se ponía de acuerdo, ¿eran aquellas criaturas culpables de alguna manera?, ¿estaban pagando quizás por los errores de sus padres?_

_París, Moscú, Berlín, luna tras luna. Noches oscuras, llena de puertas, de susurros, rebosantes de un lo siento pero no puedo acogerles, despreciados por su propia sangre, lo siento, no puedo mantener a tantas bocas. Una sucesión de noes que les llevaría a robar, quizás con mucha suerte a encontrar un trabajo, olvidándose del mundo, de aquella tierra preñada de verde que un día los acunó. Inglaterra era un sueño en las mentes de los niños mortífagos, era el cuento que relataba Narcissa. Había una vez una tierra que no se compadeció de los perdedores, había una vez, el cuento de los vencidos. _

…

—Está despertando.

—Sí.

—Pensé que quizás...

—Calla, creo que nos oye.

La luz incierta de una habitación medio en penumbra atrapó sus ojos y su consciencia. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza en dirección a las voces, intentando hacerse un hueco en la realidad que la llamaba. Pero tenía la mente pesada, el cuerpo entumecido, y lo asolaron recuerdos inmediatos de agua y aire. Pero sobretodo de agua.

—¿Ginny?...—La interrogó dulcemente—.Eh, ¿me puedes oír?, ¿Ginny?

—Creo que prefiere no contestar. Al fin y al cabo las has tirado de un barco.

—¿Ginny?

Desde la primera vez que él pronunció su nombre en aquella cafetería de Moscú lo supo suyo. No cuestionó nada, ni una de sus letras, ni siquiera la pronunciación leve de la g que a veces hacía que le temblaran los párpados y la voz, ¿cómo no iba a contestar? Él condenaba así su nombre, haciéndolo prisionero de sus labios, dándole forma con la lengua, atrapándolo entre los dientes.

¿Cuantas, cuántas veces más no la llamaría y ella contestaría?

—¿Draco?...—Preguntó por fin al aire. Tenía la voz ronca y le costaba hablar.—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en Copenhague, cerca del puerto. Llevas dos días durmiendo.

Y Ginny abrió los ojos. Parecía encontrarse en una habitación medio vacía, casi ecléctica, acurrucada contra una cama dura, donde un punto de luz proveniente de una vela convertían la oscuridad en unas sombras chinescas que danzaban por el techo como fantasmas. Pero al escucharle al lado de su oído alzó su mirada hasta allí, y lo encontró apoyando una mejilla contra el cabecero.

—¿Has dicho Copenhague?—Le preguntó desorientada. Tenía, además, la boca seca, y Draco sonrió levemente y asintió. Se fijó en que ya no llevaba el esmoquin y que se había peinado hacia atrás, y la cicatriz, desde esa luz, parecía brillar entre sus ojos.

—Un viajecito curioso, ¿verdad?—Pero no fue él el que le contestó. Casi había olvidado la otra voz cuando le habló desde uno de los rincones de la habitación en penumbra. Había un tinte malicioso en aquel tono displicente revestido de cortesía.—Te persiguen media docena de aurores deseando merendar mortífagos y de pronto estás en el otro lado del charco. Parece cosa de magia, ¿no?

—No seas cínico, la estás asustando.—Le dijo Draco duramente, y esa persona solo se limito a reír como un duende desobediente.

Era un chico, de eso no cabía duda, pero su voz no trajo a su mente ningún recuerdo en particular, e intentó incorporarse a pesar del dolor de sus costillas.

—¿Quién eres?—Le preguntó. Tenía curiosidad de ver al enigmático personaje que se escondía entre las sombras.—¿Te conozco?

Draco, mientras tanto, se había levantado para ir a sentarse entre sus pies, y ordenó hacia una de las esquinas con el rostro adusto.

—Acércate Nott. Ya debe estar lo suficientemente desorientada para que juegues con ella al escondite.—Y logró incorporarse a tiempo de que la sombra se moviera arrastrando los pies.

—En otro momento no hubieras querido ni que me acercara a treinta metros de ti, pero si insistes...—Y una de las velas, por fin, iluminó su rostro en la oscuridad.

Tenía el semblante demasiado dulce para ser dueño de esa apática voz, pensó cuando vio su alta silueta apoyarse contra una cómoda. Tenía los ojos medio rasgados, de un azul oscuro casi negro, y los había clavado en ella como si no existiera otra cosa en la habitación. Vestía someramente pero bastante elegante, desentonaba con el ambiente y él lo sabía. No era especialmente guapo, ni especialmente exótico, pero algo en su porte distinguido hizo que girara la cabeza para interrogar a Draco con la mirada.

—¿Lo recuerdas?—Le preguntó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—No.

Y Nott volvió a reír.

—Me hubiera preocupado, la verdad.—Y cuando reía, sus ojos se convertían en dos rendijas violeta que le daban la expresión ausente de un fantasma, pero a su vez, éste poseía una sonrisa bonita de incisivos sobresalientes que parecía usar a menudo. Aunque solo fuera para reírse cuando no venía al caso.—No pasa nada, ni siquiera éramos amigos.

Se sintió estafada. Era como si alguien le hubiera prometido una sorpresa como regalo y se encontrase con un objeto suyo envuelto en papel cebolla. No lo conocía de nada, estaba cansada, después de la expectación sobre su identidad solo le quedaba una vaga sensación de desagradado, y se volvió a recostar en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que no se había movido durante todo el proceso.

—No entiendo nada.—Dijo de pronto mirando al techo.—¿Qué hacemos en Copenhague?, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?—Y se rascó la frente haciendo memoria.—Lo último que recuerdo es que caíamos hacia el mar, no recuerdo ni siquiera el golpe en el agua. Nada.

—Fue un golpe fuerte.—Escuchó que le decía con la voz apagada.—Es normal.

—Normal...—Repitió desganada, bajando el brazo de un golpe.—¿Normal como ser una bruja desmemoriada que se tira de un barco en medio de la noche?—Nadie contestó a su pregunta, pero creyó sentir la risa sarcástica de Nott en el aire.—¿Normal como estar de golpe y porrazo en Copenhague? Si, claro, todo muy normal.

—Estás enfadada.—Afirmó Draco como si ya lo supiera.

—No, lo que estoy es confundida. Llevo toda mi vida confundida y cansa, ¿sabes?—Y con un suspiro que le nació de lo mas hondo de su ser, volvió a incorporarse pesadamente para mirarlo a la cara con decisión.—Dime, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Es largo de contar.—Pero Draco se cruzó de brazos y se estiró hacia atrás, y Ginny sintió su peso sobre sus pies.—Cuando Roman apareció pensé que estábamos perdidos. Ese tío es el jefe del departamento de aurores de Rusia, y podría decirse que eso era su comité de bienvenida.

Ginny asintió.

—Aurores rusos, la policía mágica.—Y escuchó como Nott hacia un ruido con la garganta de sorpresa o incredulidad.

—Exacto,—convino Draco aún estirado en la cama—todos los países tienen un departamento de aurores, pero esos hijos de puta...Me vienen persiguiendo desde que llegué a Rusia, quizás porque en Inglaterra mandarían mi ficha de Busca y Captura. Son viscerales, no tienen piedad, hacen lo que sea por atrapar y llevarse el mérito, y les da igual que estén vivos o muertos. La comunidad mágica de la antigua URRSS adiestró en artes oscuras a muchos hombres vengativos, Ginny. Por aquel entonces, Grindelwald había llegado a Moscú haciendo estragos. Mató a miles de magos y brujas, y empezaron a reclutar a gente en el departamento sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto para hacerle frente.

—¿Quién es Grindelwald?—Le cortó confusa. No recordaba haber escuchado nada de él, y por supuesto, ese nombre no se encontraba entre sus recuerdos reencontrados.

Draco, que a pesar de todo seguía mirándola fijamente, ni siquiera habló.

—Eso Draco, —dijo de pronto Nott, aún de pie al lado de la cómoda. Sonreía abiertamente y sin embargo había mirado a Ginny cuando habló.—¿Quién es Grindelwald?

Se hizo un silencio espeso que envolvió la habitación de una pesada quietud. Ginny sintió el cosquilleo que antecede a las cosas que aunque no sepamos que son, nos dan miedo. El ruido tras la ventana de una casa deshabitada, una maleta en la puerta, el silencio después una pregunta hecha por casualidad.

—Grindelwald fue un mago oscuro de un par de décadas atrás. —Dijo rápidamente sin cambiar la expresión grave de su cara, como si quisiera tragar las palabras a prisa y sin sentir.—Se centró más que nada en Europa del este, e intentó someter a los muggles para que los magos pudiéramos dejar de escondernos por fin.—De pronto apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.—Sí,—y parecía auto convencerse—algo así.

—Vaya...—Nott de pronto simuló estar recordando algo mirando hacia arriba, con una mano bajo la barbilla.—¿Porqué será que me suena de algo esa historia?—Era una pregunta retórica, pero Ginny sabía que intentaba decir algo más. Sobre todo, cuando la expresión de Draco cambió y se incorporó por fin para mirarle.

—Nott.—Pronunció. Solo dijo "Nott", solo su nombre, solamente una vez. Sin embargo, por el tono de su voz, le trasmitió una especie de mensaje amenazante que hizo que el muchacho de los ojos oscuros negara como si la cosa no tuviese remedio.

—¿Qué...qué ocurre?—Se atrevió a preguntar mirándolos alternativamente.

—Nada.—Le espetó Draco, y volvió a tumbarse hacia atrás acomodándose otra vez en la cama.—En fin, que Roman Kozlov es un cabrón inteligente, pero da la casualidad que no iba a por nosotros. Se puede decir que fue una absoluta casualidad de no ser porque el Victoria Queen es un barco lleno de magos, y que no es extraño que siempre te encuentres a un conocido si viajas en él...

—Vega, ¿verdad?—Apuntó solícita, pero apenas murmuró su nombre y Draco miró hacia el techo.

—Cuando el _patronus_ llegó al camarote lo supe. Supe sus planes aunque ya lo imaginara de antemano cuando la vi hacer el papelito de la actriz francesa. Vega quería que yo fuera a la fiesta porque sabía de alguna manera que los aurores iban a aparecer, y la montó para que éstos se distrajeran y poder abandonar el barco si la cosa ocurría. Así que decidí mandarle yo un _patronus_ a Nott. Rogaba para que no hiciera falta su intervención pero quería tenerlo cerca por si la cosa se complicaba. Y como viste, se complicó más de lo que predije. No sé si te acordarás, pero él ya estaba allí cuando los mortífagos atacaron al destacamento de Roman.

Ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquello de "mortífagos", y supo que era una palabra tabú cuando Draco se mordió un labio, se incorporó raudo como si le hubieran pillado en un renuncio, y le dio la espalda aún sentado sobre la cama.

Nott suspiraba desde su sitio con fastidio, tamborileando con los dedos encima del mueble como si marcara las horas de un reloj.

—Los invitados de la fiesta eran...¿mortífagos?—Dijo lentamente mirando su espalda. Agarró la sábana entre las manos y la pellizcó. Como una llamada en mitad de la noche, como un tenemos que hablar, sintió el miedo no solo en su cuerpo si no en la postura y en la actitud de Draco.

—¿Vas a contestar a su pregunta, Dr...?

—¿Vas a cerrar esa boca alguna vez, Theo?—Le cortó, intentando disimular la ira. Nott sin embargo rió sarcástico y no dijo nada, se limito a seguir repiqueteando con lo dedos como si tuviera prisa y no quisiera estar allí.

No era de extrañar, a esas alturas, que Ginny no entendiese nada. Había seguido la escena pellizcando todavía la sábana de seda, incapaz de volver a formular la pregunta ahora que el silencio había vuelto a la habitación. Seguía apoyada en el cabecero entre almohadas, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, con la mirada clavada sobre sus pies, donde Draco le daba la espalda con los hombros demasiado tensos.

Mortífagos, se repitió mentalmente, mortí-fagos. Y sin embargo en esa palabra había una candencia demasiado conocida. Tal vez si hubiera seguido pronunciándola se habría vuelto a abrir el agujero negro bajo sus pies, pero Draco por fin se volteó y clavó su mirada gris en sus ojos. La cicatriz se tensó.

—Sí, lo eran. Pero de eso hablaremos más tarde.—Y Nott, como no, volvió a reír.—Eh, ¿tienes algún jodido problema?—Le espetó con los brazos abiertos en su dirección.—¿Tienes algo qué decirme? Porque si tienes algo que decirme podemos hablar.

—¿Ah sí?—Y éste, que ni siquiera se había amedrentado bajo la tormenta de aquellos ojos furiosos, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.—¿Delante de ella?, ¿entonces podemos hablar sobre que fuiste un...?

Draco se levantó como un resorte, colocándose delante de él a unos centímetros de esa sonrisa impenetrable. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, midiéndose con la mirada. Y Ginny, atenta a la escena, le intentó apaciguar.

—Draco, cálmate.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movieron.

—Eso Draco, _cálmate. _—Y la sonrisa de Nott se ensanchó aún más.—Vamos, sigue con la historia, todavía falta mi aparición estelar.

No se movió, pero Theo le empujó hacia atrás con suavidad, y mientras volvía a apoyarse en la cómoda, Draco por fin pareció salir de su trance y se sentó en la cama con un golpe.

—¿Él... estaba allí?—Dijo Ginny, intentando volver al tema de alguna manera.

—Bueno, no exactamente...

—El plan no consistía en que os suicidarais saltando por la borda, pero a nuestro querido Draco le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande, ¿verdad?

—Saltamos y nos recogió en el agua. Le dije que la única manera de salir del barco en mitad de la nada era ir en escobas, pero...se ve que por lo visto me conoce mejor que nadie.— Y le lanzó una mirada significativa.

—Pues si.—Le concedió.— Encanté un coche para que volara. Era la manera más rápida de llegar. En cuanto supe que Vega estaba allí intuí los problemas.

—Muy listo.—Gruñó Draco desde la cama.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. No todo es correr y hechizar aurores.

Ah si que habían aterrizado en el agua, pensó. No lo recordaba, y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces queriendo preguntar algo, mientras un reloj daba la hora en algún lugar.

—¿Estamos en tu casa?—Le preguntó finalmente a Nott, y éste alzó los brazos abarcando el cuarto.

—Sí, bienvenida a mi humilde morada. No negaré que más de una vez imaginé tenerte en mi cama pero en mi mente ocurría de todo de otra manera, la verdad. Y no había testigos.—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con coquetería.

Ginny se azoró.

—La próxima vez que hagas un comentario como ése te dejaré sin imaginación. Para siempre.—Escupió Draco levantándose hacia él.—Largo.

Volvían a enfrentarse cara a cara, pero Draco parecía haber agotado su paciencia finalmente. Empezó a empujarle sin miramientos hacia la puerta mientras Nott intentaba aguantar los golpes con el hombro.

—¿Pero qué...?—Empezó a decir.—Te recuerdo que estás en mi puñetera casa, maldito hijo de...—Y con un último empujón que hizo que rebotara contra la puerta, lo agarró de la camisa, la abrió de un golpe y lo echó.

—¡Ya nos veremos las caras!—Le gritó desde el otro lado. Draco golpeó la puerta con un puño cerrado y también gritó.

—¡Qué te largues!

Y Ginny negó con la cabeza cuando por fin se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Sois idiotas. —Le dijo resignada estirando la sábana por delante de ella.—En serio, sois como niños. Tenéis a media Rusia levantada para buscarnos y ustedes aquí peleándoos como si...

—Lo siento.—Y en su mirada había una nota de disculpa.— A veces puede ser un creído y un imbécil, pero...

—Nos ha salvado la vida, ¿verdad?—Terminó su frase.

—Sí.

Se había ido acercando otra vez hacia su cama mientras le hablaba, y volvió a sentarse a su lado mientras sonreía e intentaba ocultar esa sonrisa. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, sin ningún dibujo, y Ginny observó la recta casi perfecta de su cuello.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Le dijo de pronto, y Ginny desvió su mirada pensando si quizá la había visto.

—No sé.—¿Tenía hambre? Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y de repente la pierna, con un latir sordo y zumbante, como si el corazón le hubiera bajado hasta ahí. Tentó con la mano y Draco la siguió con la mirada a través del edredón.

—Tenías pequeñas heridas sin importancia, te hemos curado.

Se tocó el vendaje suavemente y se imaginó sus manos acariciando su pierna mientras la gasa iba envolviendo la herida, y Draco dejó pasar el tiempo mientras se preguntaba en que estaría pensando.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Le dijo cuando la vio vencerse otra vez contra la almohada, después de la inspección.

—No lo sé.—Admitió por fin. Pero cuando el silencio se volvía blandito alrededor, cuando hablaban de cosas que no eran recuerdos, muertes o aurores, cuando parecían dos chicos normales en una habitación, Ginny bajaba la guardia y pensaba si él sería el chico de su vida.

—Entiendo que estés confundida,—empezó a decir Draco, como si se defendiera—entiendo que quieres saber muchas cosas que no he querido contar, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Cuando pensaba si él sería el chico de su vida, siempre acababa volviendo a ella todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de ese viaje.

—Draco,—y le lanzó una mirada que bastó para que cerrase la boca de inmediato—de verdad, cállate.

Y éste carraspeó, alejándose un poco de aquella mujer pelirroja que olía a mar y a peligro.

—Vale.

—No, no vale. No ha valido nunca, ¿sabes?—Pero no lo decía con furia. Le había bastado menos de una semana para someterse a su voluntad, para saber que si Draco decía que no, no habría forma de convencerlo. Y ahora estaban perseguidos por la justicia mágica, ella incluida.—Me he resignado a seguirte a través del mundo sin una sola prueba, como ves. Una chica normal habría huido de ti de inmediato y yo no. Yo te creí porque quizás en el fondo quería creerte. Había algo dentro de mí que decía, es él, confía en él. Pero mira a donde me ha llevado confiar en ti,—y abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor—a esto. Así que no, no me pidas que confíe en ti, pero o soy tonta, lo haré porque no me queda otro remedio si quiero salir de aquí. Así que ahora que lo sabes, ahora que sabes que de verdad voy a ayudarte a entrar en Inglaterra, déjame tranquila. Por favor.

Draco seguía su explicación en silencio.

—Vale.—Le dijo conciliador. Le estaba mirando sin embargo una de sus manos huérfanas sobre la cama, llena de pequeñas pecas, más blanca que nunca. Casi se fundía con la sábana en la que descansaba y Ginny no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón.

¿Qué quería ahora?, pensó, retirando la mano rauda de su vista. ¿Creía qué por no recordar el viaje hasta allí todo lo que había pasado en el barco se borraría de su mente? Aún podía sentir la sangre de Vega en su vestido, que aún llevaba puesto, ¿no se había atrevido a quitárselo tal vez?Aún escuchaba sus palabras una y otra vez. "Me llamo Vega y tengo dos hijas. Dhapne y Astoria", "Haz que cumpla su promesa, Ginevra","Se lo prometiste, tienes que volver a Inglaterra".

Solo había tenido que relacionar eso con la fotografía y una imagen rebotó en su mente. Astoria seguía en Inglaterra y él tenía que llegar allí para encontrarse con ella. Casi se ríe por lo idiota que había sido. Si Vega era capaz de haber metido a un montón de personas en una fiesta solo para salvarse, ¿qué mentiras no le habría dicho a ella?

—¿Ginny?

¿Y cuántas veces, cuantas, a pesar de todo eso, no le contestaría?

—¿Qué?

—No llores.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó confusa buscando sus ojos. Pero Draco ya había alzado una mano y había atrapado una lágrima fugaz que no había tenido tiempo de recorrerle la mejilla. Una lágrima rebelde, un llanto sin su permiso, se había descubierto ella sola y sin escapatoria y no supo que decir.

Porque Draco volvía a Inglaterra por Astoria, la chica de la sangre en su recuerdo. La chica rubia de la fotografía que la había cautivado en silencio, en la que no había pensando ni una sola vez conscientemente. ¿Era normal sentirse sola?, se preguntaba, ¿era normal sentirse así de vacía, cuando iba en busca de una familia de la que apenas tenía constancia?, ¿y qué pasaría cuando llegase allí y no los reconociera?, ¿y si no volvía a sentirse a salvo nunca más?

Draco aún la miraba sin una expresión en el rostro e intentó huir de esa mirada que quemaba. La cicatriz de su ojo estaba quieta como un mar en calma y tuvo el deseo de alzar una mano y rozársela en su tribulación.

Lloraba. Ahora lo sentía.

—Ginny...—¿Era su dolor o era su pena la que hablaba? No lo sabía. Alzar, alzar la mano y rozarle la cicatriz de la herida que llevaba por dentro. La herida de no poder ir en busca de la persona a la que quería. De pelear contra un destino injusto que habían decidido personas que no entendían que incluso los malos, también amaban.

Y lloraba.

—¿Qué?

¿La dejaría sola una vez que llegaran allí?, se decía aún temblando. ¿Y si esa no era la vida que ella quería?

—¿Ginny?

Alzar la mano.

—¿Qué?

Y la alzó. Lentamente, con los dedos extendidos, con las lágrimas nublándole la vista y la razón. La levantó aún sabiendo que era una caricia prohibida, una caricia robada, un roce traicionero que no le pertenecía. Pero aún así, posó sus dedos encima de la grieta que horadaba su ojo ceniciento y la dejó allí como si palpara más allá de una capa de piel herida.

Draco se dejó acariciar con los ojos aún clavados en los suyos. Se dejó tocar como si buscara consuelo en ese tacto, sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro, y acabó ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los párpados cuando las manos de Ginny bajaron por su mejilla en busca de su boca entreabierta. Tenía los labios fríos y cortados, rojo como la sangre que había visto derramarse en su rodillas. Acarició cada labio como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria y Draco los abrió para aceptar esa caricia clandestina. Apretó una yema de su dedo entre su lengua y sus dientes, lo succionó un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados.

¿En quién estaría pensando?, lloraba en silencio, ¿qué dedo recordaría que aún le esperaba quizá tendidos en un regazo que no era el suyo?, ¿esa era su manera de pedirle perdón por todas sus mentiras?

Pero Draco de pronto abrió los ojos como si le urgiera, y agarró su mano entre las suyas apretándolas fuertemente. Ginny dejó de llorar.

La agarró para cambiar de dedo, para seguir succionando con fruición. Sentía su saliva, su corazón bombéandole entre las piernas. Draco no dejaba de mirarla y Ginny se perdió en ese abismo inhóspito de las personas que no hablan y sin embargo lo dicen todo con convicción.

Y se perdió. Y por eso, levantó la otra mano que había estado agarrando la sábana en un puño y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Ginny...—Y era más un gemido que un nombre.

—¿Qué?

Pero atrapó el aire que había entre los dos acercándose a su labios y lo besó. Lo besó labio contra labio, sintiendo su respiración acelerada, apretando sus mejillas contra sus manos. Se quedaron un rato como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido en ese beso, y Draco solo reculó un poco hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Ginny besaba todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Notó como las dudas le cruzaban la frente alta y estaba a punto de volver a llorar, cuando Draco abrió la boca y hundió su lengua en su boca perseguido por el dolor y la prisa. Su lengua exploraba cada tramo de su interior, la empujaba hacia atrás contra el cabecero, y Ginny desistió ante ese empuje echándose sobre la almohada.

Aún no había soltado su cara y se dejó besar y llevar. Besar y llevar hasta que sintió las manos de Draco buscándola por encima del vestido. Se había tumbado encima de ella aún con los pies en el suelo, y sin dejar de besarla ni una sola vez, buscó el embozo de la cama y tiró de él con una urgencia que la asustó.

Descubrió la seda y lo que había debajo de ella, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios para agacharse a besarle los muslos apretados, y Ginny alzó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando ese gemido que había intentando retener durante tanto tiempo. Sentía su boca allí, sus manos subiendo y bajando para hacerse sitio, y agarró el vestido para subirlo por sus caderas hasta sacarlo.

Lamió su ombligo y le apretó la cintura, y mientras iba subiendo hasta arriba alzó los pies hasta la cama y se arrastró por su cuerpo hasta quedar cara contra cara.

Y respiraron entrecortadamente mirándose a los ojos como si no se reconocieran.

—Hazme el amor.—Le pidió.—Y Draco hizo un ruido con la garganta que no pudo interpretar en su deseo.—Hazme el amor, por favor.—Le rogó.

Pero él no dijo nada. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Os doy diez minutos. Cinco para que acabéis, y otros cinco para que bajéis aquí entre los mortales. —Seguían mirándose a los ojos, pero no hablaron.—No tenemos tiempo.

Seguían intentando perderse uno en la mirada del otro, pero la magia había desaparecido. El momento pareció diluirse como el azúcar en el café.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Sí?

Su voz sonó muy lejana.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Vale.

Y Draco saltó hacia el suelo bajándose la camisa en dirección a la puerta.

—El baño está en el pasillo y ahí tienes ropa. No sé si te quedará bien, pero es mejor que llevar ese...vestido con la...espalda al aire, sí.—Dijo atropelladamente y de espaldas.—Voy abajo. Tarda lo que quieras.

Y no solo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cerró algo más.

...

—¿Te la has tirado a qué si?

—Cállate.

—Te la has tirado, te he escuchado gemir.

—¿Eres tonto?

—Compartíamos habitación, sé cuando gimes. Te la has tirado en mi cama.

Descubrió la conversación mientras bajaba por la escaleras, y se detuvo más por la vergüenza que porque quisiera escuchar realmente.

—Como no te calles vas a gemir tú, pero de dolor.—Le amenazó agriamente.

Se había duchado casi a oscuras, pues toda aquella casa parecía que le habían sustraído la luz, como si quisiera de pronto hacer juego con sus pensamientos. Se había duchado, había tentado su cuerpo en la oscuridad, había imaginado sus manos sobre ella bajo el agua, y ahora Ginny no los veía pero los escuchaba, e intuyó un silencio espeso después de aquella frase.

—No has hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué?

Apretó el puño dentro de ese abrigo verde que le quedaba enorme. Apretó el puño y el corazón.

—No has hecho nada malo. Tu promesa sigue intacta, ella lo entenderá. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella lo entenderá.

—Yo no...

—Lo entenderá, pero será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento. Nuestra querido invitada está de pie en las escaleras y no se atreve a bajar. No le hagamos esperar.

—¿Ginny?—La llamó de pronto alarmado.

Y no tuvo más remedio que bajar poco a poco los escalones.

El amplio salón estaba iluminado por las velas, y detrás de las ventanas solo había oscuridad. Uno de los laterales de la habitación estaba cubierto hasta arriba de estanterías llena de libros, y un reloj de pie daba la hora solitario en un rincón. En medio de la estancia, cerca de la chimenea encendida, había un sofá antiguo frente a una mesa de patas barrocas, y allí fue donde los encontró con la cena ya a medio terminar.

Draco se había levantado pero Nott aún seguía sentado en el sofá.

—Lo siento.—Susurró bajito aún agarrada al final de la baranda.

—No, no lo sientes, pero no pasa nada. Vamos, acercate, estás en tu casa.—Draco los miraba alternativamente, sin saber si participar en la extraña conversación.—¿Tienes hambre?

Tenía, pero se limitó a andar hacia la mesa y sentarse en un sillón solitario que le había dado la espalda desde las escaleras.

—Tienes que estar un poco fría, pero aún se puede comer.

Y Ginny asintió en silencio, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Nott, disimuladamente, agarraba del brazo a Draco para que se sentara.

Comió despacio, sintiendo las miradas de los dos sobre ella sutilmente, como si fuera una niña mala que se fuera a levantar gritado ya no quiero comer más. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que engullía, de pronto demasiado hambrienta, y solo se preocupó de ir vaciando el plato hasta que acabó limpiándose con una servilleta y echándose hacia atrás lentamente.

—¿Fumas?—Le dijo Nott de pronto sacando una pitillera dorada de su bolsillo.

—No gracias.

—Haces bien.—Y se la mostró con delicadeza a Draco, que tomó uno rápidamente y lo encendió con la varita. Se cubrieron detrás de una neblina difusa, y fumaron en silencio dándole unas caladas largas sin mirarla ni una sola vez, hasta que Nott se adelantó y le sonrió a través del humo.

—Bueno, os habéis acostado juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¡Nott!—Tosió Draco airadamente.

—¿Si o no?

—Yo no sé...—Tartamudeó Ginny confundida.

—¿Pero qué cojones te pasa?—Draco le dio un golpe en el hombro con fuerza.—Escuchame, lo que tenemos que hablar es como llegar a Inglaterra sin que no pillen, y no alimentar tu sucia mente de cosas que no han pasado, ¿entendido?

Theo se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el cigarro entre los dedos.

—Solo quería aligerar un poco el ambiente...

—Nott...—Lo amenazó entre dientes. Sus ojos grises bajo la tormenta.

—Vale, ustedes os los perdéis. Sé como llegar a Inglaterra y es más fácil de lo que pensáis. —E hizo una pausa dramática mirándolos significativamente—. Ella será la clave.

—¿Yo?—Se señaló así misma confundida.

—Sí. Solo tenéis que aclamar su llegada como si fuera una princesa perdida. Entre tanto jaleo, nadie se fijará en el pobre tonto que la acompaña.

—¿Pobre tonto?—Preguntó Draco recelosamente.

—Pobre tonto. Irás disfrazado.

Pero Draco ya negaba.

—Ya lo intenté una vez.

—Pero ahora será diferente, en cuanto vean quien es la que te acompaña os saltaréis los controles de tres en tres. La querrán llevar hasta Potter cagando leches.

—¿Potter?—Preguntó ella rápidamente.

Y hubo un torrente de miradas entre los tres. Ginny miró a Nott sorprendida, y éste, también sorprendido, miró a Draco, que le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

—Así que...—Empezó a decir Nott lentamente—así que no le has contado quien es Potter, ¿no?

—No.—Contestó Ginny de inmediato.

Draco apretó los dientes mirando al suelo.

—Vaya, vaya...Me pregunto que más no le habrás contado y porqué.—Se cuestionó en voz alta, pero Ginny volvió a intervenir.

—Nada, no me ha contado nada. —Y Nott la miró atento.—Ni siquiera me contó que era una bruja. Sólo sé que hubo una guerra que perdieron, que por eso está exiliado, que lo inculparon de mi asesinato y poco más. No sé que son mortífagos, no sé que pasó exactamente en la fiesta, ni mucho menos quien soy. Pero ya me he acostumbrado, ¿sabes?—Y suspiró largamente.—Ahora solo quiero volver a casa.

—Interesante...—Concluyó cuando escuchó su relato, aún perdido entre el humo del tabaco.

—No, no es interesante. —Le dijo Draco por fin, aunque lo hiciera mirando hacia la chimenea.—No ha sido nada fácil contarle todo, así que no es ni jodidamente interesante. Ni se acerca.

Y Nott volvió a sonreír peligrosamente, con una sonrisa llena de significados.

—Si se lo contabas no estarías seguro de que ella quisiera venir, ¿verdad?

—¿Porqué?—Preguntó rauda.—¿Alguien me va a decir qué esta pasando de una vez?

Nadie habló por un momento, pero acabó por adelantar el cuerpo hacia ella apagando el cigarro en el cenicero a medio consumir.

—Mira pequeña,—le dijo condescendiente mirándola a los ojos—si hubiese sido yo en vez de Draco, te habría mentido todo este tiempo. Lo único que ha hecho él ha sido omitir ciertas partes de la historia, así que deberías de estar al menos agradecida. Yo hubiera hecho lo que sea por volver, él al menos no ha querido utilizarte del to...

—Cuéntaselo.

Los dos miraron a Draco al unísono cuando de pronto habló.

—¿Qué?

—Cuéntaselo.

—¿Porqué?—Le dijo Nott extrañado apoyándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Draco seguía absorto en las llamas de la chimenea encendida, aún con el cigarro a medio consumir. Ginny, sentada todavía sobre el sillón, lo miró intentando captar aquella expresión inalterable de su rostro que se fundía en la luz anaranjada del fuego crepitante.

—Porque sí. —Dijo de pronto.—Cuéntaselo.

Pero Nott no parecía muy convencido.

—Sabes qué va a pasar si se lo cuentas, ¿no? Sabes que ella podría negarse a ayudarte, y todo éste camino no habrá servido de...

—No me importa.—Le dijo por fin mirándole a la cara.—No me importa no volver. Cuéntaselo.

Se miraron los dos durante un largo rato, y Ginny aguantó la respiración sin saber porqué. Tenía miedo de aquellas palabras porque sabía que detrás de ellas había algo que no le iba a gustar. Ella lo sabía. Nott lo sabía. Y a Draco, de pronto, le daba igual.

—Está bien,—cedió con un suspiro—como tu quieras. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.—Y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella con una expresión de indiferente cansancio.—Voldemort fue un mago tenebroso que intentó instaurar un nuevo orden en la jerarquía mágica. Quiso que los magos pudieran estar por encima de los no mágicos, que la sangre pura prevaleciera y que...

—¿Qué es la sangre pura?—Preguntó con un hilo de voz mirándolo de hito en hito, pero fue Draco el que contestó con una especie de gruñido:

—Magos que nacen solo de la unión de dos magos. Nosotros podemos mezclarnos con los muggles, e incluso una pareja de muggle puede tener un mago.

—Ah...—Y se quedó pensativa un momento sobre lo que acababa de decir. Draco aún no la había mirado a los ojos, pero se dirigió a él.—¿Y yo qué soy?

—Sangre pura.—Le contestó Nott de inmediato con una especie de orgullo.—Como nosotros. Pero bueno, dejemos ese tema para más tarde. —Y se levantó abandonando el sofá y dirigiéndose hasta la estantería, que abrió para sacar tres copas de cristal y una botella mientras le hablaba. —Voldemort creó un ejército para tomar el poder, pero dentro de ese ejército había un círculo de leales a la causa a los que empezó a llamar Mortífagos. Por supuesto, había gente que estaba en contra de que los magos pudiéramos por fin salir de nuestra oscuridad. No entendían la opresión a la que nos sometieron y a las que estábamos aún sometidos. Así que Dumbledore...—E hizo una pausa para sacar la varita, llenar las copas, y dirigirlas hasta sus manos mientras se apoyaba en la estantería de la chimenea y los miraba desde allí.—Bueno, antes de que preguntes quien es, que te lo diga él. Yo no creo que pudiera...encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.—Y alzó la copa en dirección a Draco, como pasándole la pelota.

Éste bufó y le dio un trago largo al líquido.

—Dumbledore fue el director de Hogwarts, miembro de Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe del Wizengamot. Creó la Orden del fénix, que sería la antítesis de los mortífagos.—Dijo mirando a la copa.—Dos magos extraordinarios, fuera de lo normal, que lucharon por ideas opuestas.

—Dos magos extraordinarios...—Repitió lentamente Nott, con la copa entre las manos. Había vuelto a afilar sus extraños ojos oscuros, y los mantenía fijos en algún punto indeterminado de la sala.—Y nació un niño...¿Ginny?

Pero Ginny hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar. No sabía en que parte había empezado a marearse, en que parte había empezado a perder la consciencia, pero ahora se encontraba atrapada entre los dos mundos que dominaban por hacerse con ella. La realidad, los recuerdos. Las llamas de la chimenea alejándose y acercándose. Sus voces, lejanas.

—¿Qué diantres le pasa?

—Recuerda.

Había una vez un niño que vivió. Había una vez un niño con los ojos de un verde imposible. Había una vez una niña que se perdió en una guerra y no volvió.

—¿Estás seguro de qué...?

—Sí.

Un diario. Un nombre. Mil fantasías. Tres chicos andando por un pasillo ajenos a sus miradas. Mortífagos en la oscuridad. Una profecía.

—Parece que se va a desmayar.

—Déjala.

Una batalla.

…

_La barrera que custodiaba a Hogwarts de los hechizos aún no había caído, y el colegio entero temblaba ante los impactos de las artes oscuras creadas para matar y aniquilar. Los mortífagos, que habían acampado fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, disparaban desde allí los hechizos y el colegio y Ginny temblaron a la vez porque de pronto, la guerra que tanto había temido se abalanzaba sobre ella como un demonio de tres cabezas. Porque de pronto, ya no tenía poder ni corazón para pararla aunque pudiera. Aunque con ello conllevara salvarle la vida una vez más._

_Corrió por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes preparándose para la batalla. Corrió y creyó que desde que pisó sus pasillos por primera vez, solo había corrido para encontrarse irremediablemente con su destino.  
Sabía que él no había abandonado el castillo, que tenía que estar por algún lugar, y enfiló las escaleras para llegar hasta las altas puertas del exterior. ¿Dónde si no iba a estar, dónde si no estaba el destino de Draco?_

_Saltó los últimos escalones de dos en dos y avanzó por el recibidor sin mirar atrás, desoyendo las voces airadas que le preguntaban donde demonios creía que iba, e incluso llegó a tocarla con la yemas de los dedos cuando el crujido de otra puerta al abrirse hizo que mirara en su dirección. _

_Había corrido toda su vida para encontrarse con su destino, pero su destino ya había jugado sus propias cartas y lo había apostado todo con una pareja de dos. _

—_¡Draco!—Este estaba cerrando la puerta del Gran Comedor y se dio la vuelta como si un fantasma hubiese dicho su nombre.—¡Draco!— Aún llevaba el uniforme escolar, aún llevaba el miedo enredado entre las pestañas._

—_¿Ginny?—Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando enfocarla en la penumbra del recibidor mal iluminado, y avanzó hasta ella a paso decidido.—¡No deberías estar aquí!—Le dijo con furia agarrándola de un hombro. Susurraba.—Ese maldito Potter...te ha dejado salir, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que cabeza raja..._

—_Tienes que irte._

_Había sonado tan triste que Draco calló de inmediato y la miró intentando no hundir sus manos en su pelo para tirar de él con fuerza. Siempre lo había querido hacer cuando Ginny demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia él, quería hacerle daño y ahora que veía en su semblante una especie de desasosiego cruzándole la frente, solo quería empujarla hasta la pared y morderle los labios hasta que gritase. Nadie podría odiarla mejor que él._

—_No voy a irme, mi sitio está aquí. _

_Ginny seguía de pie mirándole a los ojos con demasiada aflicción._

—_Querrás decir a fuera...—Le dijo lentamente. Y Draco no puedo evitar enseñarle los dientes cuando le habló, pegándose a su cara amenazadoramente._

—_Largate de una vez, enciérrate en un aula y no salgas. No tengo tiempo de ir a buscar a Potter, porque si me das ese tiempo te juro que voy a matarlo con mis propias manos._

_La bofetada sonó justo cuando un hechizo penetró por fin la barrera, e hizo caer un trozo de techo un piso más arriba, y Draco la arrastró del pelo por todo el recibidor haciendo así su sueño realidad. Abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor mientras Ginny se zarandeaba e intentaba soltarse, pero ésta ni siquiera gritó. Y eso le enfureció hasta límites insospechados._

_Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Draco la soltó de un puñado y ella cayó a sus pies como si rezara ante una deidad perdida en el tiempo. No se movieron, ninguno de los dos, y éste miró hacia abajo con deleite mientras arrastraba las palabras al hablar:_

—_Quiero que veas cual va a ser tu sitio a partir de ahora. La sangre sucia, los muggles, y los traidores a la sangre estarán al mismo nivel y no habrá piedad.—Ginny lo escuchaba en silencio, con las manos en el regazo, intentando no morir bajo aquella mirada helada llena de odio y sinrazón.—El Señor Oscuro no hará distinción y lo sabes. Pero estás a tiempo,—y algo en sus ojos cambió—ven conmigo. _

_Ginny solo parpadeó, parecía no respirar._

—_Ven conmigo, —le volvió a decir,—yo cuidaré de ti. Si te presento ante él y le juras lealtad te dejará vivir. Incluso puede que deje vivir a tu familia.—Pero cuando escuchó la palabra familia, solo pudo apretar los labios para no llorar.—Yo quiero que vivas Ginny. Yo quiero que seas feliz en este nuevo mundo, donde no habrá motivos para esconderse. Te olvidarás de Potter y encontrarás a alguien a quien que..._

—_Ya tengo a alguien a quien querer.—Le dijo con la voz destrozada.—Ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero...¡No!—Gritó, porque Draco, en un rápido movimiento, le había vuelto a agarrar del pelo y ahora estaban cara contra cara. Todas sus facciones se habían comprimido por la rabia y Ginny cerró los ojos para no llorar. Sabía de antemano que si lo hacía sería peor._

—_Quiero que vivas.—Y tenía el puño tan cerrado, y tenía los labios tan apretados, que apenas se le entendió.—No me lo pongas más difícil. Yo no te quiero y lo sabes..._

—_Júramelo._

—_No te quiero._

_Ginny tragó saliva y negó, con la manos alrededor del puño que tenía tensionando su pelo._

—_No te creo. _

—_¡Joder!—Y la apartó tan bruscamente que la tiró al suelo. Dio dos vueltas frotándose las cara con fruición, intentando controlarse, y Ginny se incorporó justo a tiempo de verlo gritar con el rostro congestionado. Parecía que iba a llorar.—¡Me voy a casar con Astoria y lo sabes!, ¡lo sabías desde un principio!, ¿me quieres volver loco?—Le dijo señalándola con un dedo tembloroso.—¿Es eso?, ¿quieres morir?_

—_Quiero vivir.—Le dijo temblando, y persiguiéndolo con la mirada mientras lo veía andar como un perro acorralado.—¡Quiero vivir y qué tu también vivas!, ¡no vais a ganar esta guerra por el simple hecho de que no debéis ganarla!, ¡y cuando eso ocurra tu caerás y yo...!_

_Pero Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló ante ella con dos lágrimas ácidas horadándole las mejillas._

—_¿Esto es lo que quieres?—Le susurró con odio, y Ginny aguantó el vendaval de sensaciones que veía a través de su mirad aguada.—¿Esto es lo que quieres?—Le susurró. Pero de pronto, Draco se inclinó contra su cara y la besó con tanta furia que su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo con un golpe seco que la mareó. Se había tirado encima de ella con violencia, mientras sentía como sus manos buscaban por debajo de su falda para agarrar la cintura de sus bragas.—Te odio con toda mi alma.—. Le dijo antes de bajárselas hasta las rodillas.—Te odio.—Lloró. Ginny se dejó hacer, se dejó tocar y tocó. Se perdían del mundo, se perdían en ellos por no perder la poca cordura que les quedaba. Ginny bajó las manos hasta sus pantalones, algo explotó por encima de sus cabezas, el colegio tembló, Ginny tembló con él. Y con una furia desatada, le desabrochó los pantalones y él la penetró._

_Ginny aguantó un grito. Cuando lo sintió entre sus piernas hambriento y voraz, cuando lo sintió tan caliente que la iba a quemar por dentro, clavó las uñas en su hombro mientras su sexo se hacia sitio bajo su vientre. Se besaban con tanta prisa que se hacían daño, habían en sus besos una desesperación mortal que los aplastaba contra el suelo bajo la barrera que los resguardaba. Arriba explotaban los hechizos, bombas de colores que iluminaban la escena irreal de dos cuerpos arrebatándose la vida a mordiscos. _

_Draco arremetía contra ella sin dejar de besarla ni una sola vez, la agarraba del pelo con una urgencia ingobernable, y Ginny subió las piernas y envolvió su cuerpo mientras sentía que algo más grande que una virginidad se le había desgarrado por dentro. El dolor solo era la sucesión del deseo más crudo, eran dos animales disputándose el poder sobre el otro, era un baile carnal entre dos enemigos que no estaban dispuestos a perder, a ceder su sitio._

_Cuando Draco se apartó de su boca para buscar el aire que le faltaba, el escudo ya había caído, y se vino en ella con un gemido lastimero que no pudo escuchar porque ya había perdido por entero el sentido de la existencia. Se quedaron quietos, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se miraban sin mirarse, y lloró con él porque no sintió deseo más humano que odiarle y quererle por encima del ruido que partía lo poco que quedaba de lo que fue suyo en otro tiempo._

—_Te quiero.—Le dijo a sus labios.—Te quiero.—Y Draco la miró por fin con una angustia y un miedo que paralizó su mano en el aire cuando fue a acariciarle el nacimiento de su pelo.—Te..._

_La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió. Pero escucharon sus palabras antes de que el propio ruido de los goznes descubriera la escena por entero._

—_¡No!,—Astoria estaba de pie ante la puerta con los ojos abiertos por el horror y el odio. Tenía la varita en la mano y la apretaba.—¡Te voy a matar!, ¡te voy a matar!—Les gritó._

—_¡Protego!_

_Fue tal la fuerza del hechizo de Draco, que Astoria voló hacia atrás y cayó contra el suelo como una marioneta a la que le han soltado los hilos. De pronto todo quedó en silencio, como si la batalla se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en permanecer muda ante los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el Gran Comedor._

—_Draco...—susurró incrédula cuando vio que el cuerpo de Astoria no se movía.—¿Qué has hecho?_

_A pesar de que la chica los había amenazado con desesperación no alzó la varita y aún así, Draco había conjurado el escudo. Se levantó tan rápido de su cuerpo que dejó una estela de olor a sudor caliente y pesado sobre el suyo, y ni siquiera se movió cuando lo escuchó correr. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia las luces de colores. Las luces rojas, y verdes, las luces azules._

—_¡No me toques!—Escuchó que gritaba.—¡Te he dicho que no me toques!—Ginny se incorporó justo a tiempo de ver como Astoria, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y en la cara un rictus de horror, alzaba la varita y le apuntaba.—¡Diffindo!—Y Draco cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas mientras se apretaba un ojo entre las manos. La sangre empezó a filtrarse a través de sus dedos y Ginny se puso de pie totalmente paralizada.—¡Estás tan maldito como ella, Draco Malfoy, siempre lo has estado, desde el mismo día en que naciste!, ¡y caerás con ella, te llevará al infierno!, ¡y yo estaré allí para verlo!, ¡cruciatus!_

_Dos segundos de sus gritos, fue lo que le bastó para buscar su varita y apuntar con ella hacia la figura que ardía de rabia._

—_¡Sectumsempra!_

_La sangre. La sangre que vio en su ojo fue la que hizo que alzara la mano y dijese ese hechizo, aunque ella no sabía ni sabría jamás la asociación de ideas que llevó a Astoria a cubrirse de su sangre. Aunque no fuese ella quien diera el golpe certero, destinó el destino y puso a cada uno en las manos las cartas con las que jugarían._

_Cuando Draco por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se dio la vuelta y la apuntó._

—_¡Protego!—Ginny también voló hacia atrás por la violencia del impacto, y cayó contra el pico de una mesa clavándosela en las costillas. Se quedó sin respiración unos segundos, mareada, buscando aire, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. _

_No vio como Draco limpiaba la sangre de la cara de la chica con la que se iba a casar con una dulzura infinita, ni vio como la levantó delicadamente del suelo. Astoria farfullaba palabras de odio, y cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie por si misma, aún tambaleándose, lo empujó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y salió corriendo. Draco corrió tras ella._

_Pero cuando Ginny pudo volver a respirar ya era tarde. Le costaba tomar aire, le dolía el golpe, pero no sabía que ya que tenía dos heridas por dentro. La primera, y la más antigua, fue la que hizo que corriera detrás de él sin importarle nada. La segunda, y la más reciente, borboteaba sangre en su interior y haría que su vida cambiara para siempre._

…

—¿Ginny?—Y Ginny lloraba con los ojos cerrados.—¿Me oyes?

Lo oía, y de pronto quiso no oírle porque de repente lo entendió todo. Le dolía el costado, _mortífagos,_ como si la vieja herida se hubiera abierto, _Voldemort,_ sentía el suelo contra su espalda y pensó que habría resbalado desde su asiento hasta él, _traidora a la sangre._

Ella era Ginevra Molly Weasley y era una traidora a la sangre porque quiso un mundo donde nadie fuera más que nadie. Tenía dieciocho años y una familia que había luchado junto a ella, una amiga llamada Hermione, el chico que vivió vivía en ella para siempre.

—Te lo dije,—y escuchó la voz de Nott cerca de su oído—te dije que se iba a desmayar. Casi me rompe la mesa, ¿sabes?

Draco lo ignoró, ordenándole suavemente.

—Sé que me oyes Ginny, abre los ojos.—Y Ginny obedeció.

Como suponía, se encontraba en el suelo delante de la chimenea y Draco había hincado una rodilla a su lado. Nott seguía sentando en el sofá, pero había retirado la mesa y la miraba desde arriba con un gesto de indiferente fastidio.

—¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Draco ayudándola a levantarse. Ginny solo gimió por el esfuerzo que era de pronto enfrentarse a la persona que la agarraba para sentarla a su lado en el sofá. Nott también se levantó para hacerles sitio y se acomodó en el sillón que había dejado.

—¿Estás bien?—Volvió a preguntarle, pero a la pregunta añadió una caricia para retirarle el pelo de la cara. No la llegó a tocar, porque Ginny, en un impulso, se apartó rápidamente y le miró a los ojos con decisión.

De repente, la expresión de Draco cambió, volviéndose más dura, y bajó la mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué has visto?—La interrogó serio.

—Todo.

La palabra _todo_ sobrevoló la habitación por encima de sus cabezas. Draco no cambió el gesto.

—¿Qué todo?—Volvió a preguntarle, y Ginny apretó los labios.

—Lo sé todo. Todo.

Se miraron a la cara un tiempo que a Ginny se le antojó eterno, hasta que le vio abrir la boca y lo acalló con una mano. No quería escucharle, o más bien no podía. Aún podía sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, aún podía ver como hacían el amor en medio de la batalla.

Ginny ya había tomado una decisión en cuanto abrió los ojos y Draco sin saber como ya lo sabía.

—Vamos a volver a Inglaterra mañana por la mañana como ha dicho Nott. Lo haremos todo según el plan. Yo volveré con mi familia y tu podrás volver con Astoria. Lo haré por lo que sentía por ti en otro tiempo, lo haré porque eres inocente de mi asesinato... Pero no porque te lo merezcas. Recuérdalo.—No habían dejado de mirarse sentados aún en el sofá, casi hombro con hombro. No habían podido dejar de mirarse aunque quisieran.

Draco simplemente asintió y ella creyó que ya era el momento de irse, así que se levantó y se dirigió hasta las escaleras sin decir nada más.

—Ginny.—La llamó, pero no hubo ni una nota de inflexión en su voz. Simplemente dijo su nombre como si quisiera probar que por muchas veces que él la llamara, ella contestaría.

Pero esa vez no contestó.

…

—¿Es ella?

—¡Por Merlín!...

—...¡No puede ser!

—¿Potter lo sabe?

Y alguien de pronto gritó.

—¡Es Ginevra Weasley!

Como Nott había predicho tres noches atrás, el revuelo que causó su llegada bastó para que Draco se apartara de la cola y se escabullera entre la gente. Era la primera vez que había usado ese método para entrar, el método legal, y Ginny esperaba que, con mucha suerte, pudiera convencer a Harry para que lo exculpara por fin, y pudiera vivir bajo sus propios demonios.

Dos de las personas que estaban en una cabina la reconocieron de inmediato, y lo demás fue dejarse llevar. Estaba custodiada por esos mismo aurores que ahora sonreían abiertamente, dos aurores que no habían dejado de abrazarla y de decirle lo mucho que habían llorado su pérdida contra lo mucho que habían llorado cuando la reconocieron en el control. Porque de allí la llevaron directamente al Ministerio, y ahí fue cuando escuchó las exclamaciones entusiastas de la gente.

No le dio tiempo a echarle de menos. Sobre todo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y rebeló un pasillo largo con otra puerta al final, que también se abrió.

Lo reconoció por sus ojos. Por sus ojos de un verde imposible. Lo reconoció porque era el único que no lloraba, porque atrás aparecieron varias cabezas pelirrojas que lloraban sin alardes pero sin pausa. El muchacho de los ojos verdes no lloraba, pero corrió. Y uno de los aurores la empujó hacia el pasillo y no tuvo más remedio que avanzar.

Harry no la tocó. Ginny no hizo intención de tocarle. Pero se miraron.

—¿Ginny?—La llamó. Le temblaban los labios.

—Sí.

—¿Me...me recuerdas?—Preguntó cauteloso.

¿Lo recordaba?, se preguntó ella misma con el corazón al galope. Miró sus ojos otra vez, intentando ahondar en ellos. ¿Lo recordaba? Recordaba el color de sus ojos y la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. Recordaba los partidos de quiddicht, las tardes soleadas en su casa. El beso que se dieron. Todos los besos.

Pero...¿realmente lo recordaba?, pensó. Le miró largamente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque los demás ya corrían detrás de él y de pronto se vio envuelta en miles de brazos que la acariciaban, que emitían palabras entrecortadas por el llanto. Eran jóvenes y fuertes.

No hizo falta que buscara en ella algún sentimiento, éste simplemente vino a su encuentro en cuanto los vio a todos, y se preguntó como había podido dudar por un momento del amor que sentía hacia su familia.

—Ginny, ¡soy Ron, soy tu hermano Ron!—Alguien le agarró de la cara y la levantó para que sus ojos castaños lo reconociera.

—¡Soy Percy, soy Percy!

Había contando su historia a los dos aurores, y suponía que ellos habían puesto al corriente a su familia cuando les avisó.

—¡Dejad que mamá la vea, dejadla!—Gritó alguien de pronto. Y todos se apartaron por fin.

Porque al final del pasillo, por la puerta abierta, avanzó una mujer que parecía desfallecer con cada paso, apoyada en un hombre que también lloraba.

—¡Dejad que mamá la vea!

La mujer avanzaba despacio y Ginny se recreó en aquella imagen. La mujer del balcón. La mujer que sonreía en la foto agarrada de su mano.

—¡Dejad que mamá la vea!

Y Ginny pensó, ya entre su brazos, que por fin estaba en casa.

…

Los días que siguieron fueron de fiesta y de álbumes lleno de fotos. Todos querían estar con ella. Todos querían abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Su padre no fue a trabajar. Harry tampoco. Nadie trabajó durante lo siguientes días.

Y Ginny solo tuvo tiempo para recordar. Rió con cada anécdota, lloró por fin su orfandad de dos años en el regazo recién descubierto de su madre. Volvió a su habitación como quien vuelve de entre los muertos, y dio gracias al cielo cuando por la noche se recostó en su cama y pudo dormir un sueño sin imágenes que la aterrorizaran.

Y ella que había tenido tanto miedo. Cayó rendida en el sueño y ni siquiera se preguntó que era aquel ruido que escuchaba bajo la ventana. Pero a fuerza de tanto insistir, el golpeteo rítmico de unas piedras contra el cristal hizo que abriera los ojos y se levantara confusa. Buscó las zapatillas debajo de su cama, y se acercó hasta la ventana en busca de aquella persona que la llamaba bajito y con prisas.

—¡Ginny!, ¡Ginny!

—¿Harry?

El muchacho sonrió cohibido, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

—¿Bajas?—Le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que se enterara. Y Ginny asintió.

…

Lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche era el crujido de los columpios oxidados. Estaban en una parte del jardín, un poco lejos de la casa, y habían andando hasta allí como si sus pasos reconocieran un camino ya olvidado.

Fue Ginny la que lo guió hasta allí. Fue Harry el que le pidió que sentara. Se balanceaban con los pies en el suelo y no se miraban. Y hacía tanto frío que veían el vaho subir por encima de sus cabezas.

—Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias.

—Perdí la esperanza,—le confesó de pronto, sus ojos verdes horadando la nieve un poco más allá.—La perdí.—Como si hablara al aire.—Aún no puedo creerme que estés aquí. Es como si fuera...como si fuera...

—¿Un sueño?

Y Harry acabó por rendirse y mirarla. Aunque la mirara lejos.

—No.—Cabeceó, haciendo crujir el columpio.—Los sueños se acaban. Tu eres más que un sueño.

—Solo soy yo, Harry.

—Si,—y la miró tan hondo y con tanta fuerza, que creyó que moriría allí mismo por todas las veces que vivió—pero no solo eres tú. Eres Ginny.

¿Y qué significa ser Ginny?, pensaba, columpiándose en silencio, ¿qué Ginny era ahora? Podía ver en los ojos de Harry una imagen suya pasada y perfecta, la chica que a la que amó. Veía el destello de cientos de besos y cientos de promesas que los ataron irremediablemente en el futuro, cuando el futuro aún existía para los dos. Pero, ¿y ahora?, ¿podría abandonar todas las experiencias que habían hecho de ella la persona que ahora era?, ¿podría ser para él lo que fue en un pasado?

—No quiero asustarte,—admitió bajito, cuando la vio perderse en sus pensamientos—no he pensando en ningún momento en que volvieras y te tiraras entre mis brazos. No tendría tanta suerte.—Rió, y Ginny sonrió a medias mirándose los zapatos.—Bueno, en realidad quería decirte que ante todo soy tu amigo y me tienes aquí para lo que sea. Ylo que tenga que venir después... lo aceptaré.

—¿Y si después de eso no hay nada?—Preguntó con cuidado.

Sus columpios volvieron a crujir en el silencio de la noche, donde todo era blanco. Y Harry volvió a aceptar que mirarla era un privilegio que todavía tenía que ganarse.

—¿Si no hay nada?—Dijo pensativo.—Si no hay nada, no hay nada. No te forzaré.—Pero de pronto, los zapatos de Harry rechinaron contra la nieve espesa cuando frenó el columpio.—Pero no quiero que pienses que voy a rendirme.—Y Ginny, que tampoco creía tener el derecho de mirarlo, alzó los ojos cuando sintió la seguridad férrea de sus palabras.—Haré lo que sea porque vuelvas conmigo. Lo que sea.

Y se levantó para poner una rodilla contra el suelo, frente a ella.

—Lo que sea.—Susurró, agarrando la cadena del columpio y cercándola con sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Ginny temblaba de miedo y frío.—¿Me dejas besarte?

—¿Besarme?—Preguntó para darse tiempo.

—Sí.

Sus ojos de un verde imposible brillaron en la oscuridad, brillaban levemente mientras iba acercando sus labios a sus labios ateridos. ¿Besar? Pero ya se estaban besando. ¿Besar? Harry la besaba por todos los besos que no se dieron.

Y Ginny se dejó besar. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en Draco.

No pudo en todo el tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta allí.

…

Una semana después se encontraba en la cocina de su casa. Preparaba chocolate con su madre, con su nueva varita, practicando y dejando que la magia fluyera por ella y se le escapara de entre los dedos para batir la yema de los huevos para hacer una tarta.

Su madre no paraba de mirarla y ella se recreó en esa mirada, dejándose amar.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte.—Le confesó Molly después de un tiempo.

Ginny rió complacida.

—No dejes de mirarme.—Le pidió, y se acercó a su madre para apoyarse en su hombro frente a la ventana, mientras los huevos seguían batiéndose al lado del fregadero.

—Te quiero, mi pequeña niña. Mi niña del alma.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Y se complació en esa palabra. Mamá. Cuantas noches no había gritado ese nombre entre pesadillas, sintiéndose culpable porque nadie acudiría a esa llamada. Mamá.

—¿Eres feliz?—Le preguntó Molly acariciándole el pelo.

—Sí.

Más feliz de lo que creía antes de llegar, pero no fue capaz de decirle que había tenido tantas dudas como tantos miedos. Mamá.

Pero a una madre no se le puede engañar, por mucho que hayas vivido varias vidas.

—¿Y porqué pareces tan triste?

Ginny tragó saliva y volvió a ponerse recta, intentando ocupar las manos en algo. En la cobertura de frambuesa, en el chocolate que había esparcido por el mostrador. No le contestó, sabiendo como sabía que si no lo hacía se descubriría ella misma. Pero no podía poner palabras a su miedo. No podía.

—¿Es por lo de...Malfoy?

Y Ginny movió la varita tan rápido ante lo que sintió cuando escuchó aquel nombre, que los huevos saltaron del bol y manchó el mostrador y parte de su ropa.

—¡Mierda!—Exclamó. Le dio la espalda y abrió el grifo, mojando la punta de un paño y frotándose la camiseta manchada.

Molly la seguía con la mirada.

—Harry ha dicho que no te preocupes Ginny, que ya ha levantado los cargos y no mandará a nadie a por él. Será libre y...

—¿Y yo también, mamá?—Se sinceró de pronto dándose la vuelta. Soltó el paño con una rabia que no pudo controlar y volvió a intentar batir los huevos con un hechizo.

Molly seguía mirándola.

—No lo sé.—Admitió con un suspiro. De pronto su niña Ginny ya no lo era tanto y no la había visto crecer. De pronto era una mujer como ella, con sus propios miedos, con su propio destino. Y se sintió tan culpable como se sintió Ginny por su arranque, y se miraron pidiéndose perdón un momento.

—Mamá, yo...—empezó a decir cohibida.—Harry quiere que vuelva con él, mamá.

—Lo sé.—Dijo inclinándose y probando el chocolate distraídamente.

—Y yo no dejo de pensar que me estoy equivocando en algo. Que hay algo equivocado y no sé que es lo que es. Me siento perdida.

—¿Y tiene algo qué ver con Malfoy?

Malfoy. Se le hacía raro que la gente lo llamara así. Para ella siempre sería Draco. Siempre Draco.

—No lo sé.—Dijo después de un tiempo.—Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. No le pude dar las gracias aunque supiera...

Y las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire entre ellas dos. Molly tenía un cazo con la mantequilla y lo vigilaba por no descubrirse con la mirada. Temía que si sus miradas se encontraban, Ginny leería en ellos la verdad de la historia que le contaron una vez. La verdadera historia que su hija aún no sabía, y que debía averiguar por su propia cuenta.

Ese era uno de los regalos que les hacen las madres a los hijos que han crecido sin su consentimiento. El poder dejarlos elegir equivocarse.

—¿Saber el qué?—Preguntó Molly cuando vio que no hablaba.

Ginny seguía absorta en el batir del cuenco y tardó en contestar.

—Saber que él vino aquí para buscar a otra. Que en el fondo me utilizó.

—¿Y por eso estás triste?

—¿No le odias?—Preguntó Ginny rápidamente.

—¿Por lo de Fred?—Y apretó los labios, como siempre hacía cuando pronunciaba el nombre de su hijo muerto.—No, no por muchas razones. Para empezar él te trajo aquí conmigo, y es algo de lo que le estaré eternamente agradecida. Segundo, porque él solo fue un niño cuando todo ocurrió e hizo lo que sus padres le mandaron. Y tercero...—y apartó el cazo del fuego, mirándola por fin significativamente—porque odiar no lleva a nada. No me devolverá a mi hijo ni a ti a tu hermano. Odiar implica sentimientos, tener que alimentarlo cada día de la vida, ¿y qué pasa en mientras?Pues eso mismo, la vida. Tengo más hijos y quiero que lo que estén aquí conmigo sean felices.

Y Ginny la abrazó, porque jamás se cansaría de abrazarla pasase lo que pasase.

—Mi niña Ginevra...—Le susurró meciéndola en mitad de la cocina.

—Yo le quería mamá.—Y Ginny ya lloraba.—Lo vi en mi recuerdo. Incluso en la mismísima noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts yo fui a buscarlo para que escapara. ¿Cómo pude?, ¿cómo pude enamorarme de un enemigo cuando hizo tanto daño a mi familia?

—Ve a buscarlo Ginny. Habla con él, despídete. Es la única manera.

—No sé donde está, no sé donde está.—Lloró en su desesperación, y hundió su cara en el cuerpo de su madre que olía a mantequilla, a besos y al amor que siempre le faltó.—¿Soy una mala persona?

—No, no lo eres. Al revés, has sido capaz de amar a una persona no por lo que pensara, si no por lo que era. Viste al niño equivocado que yo veo, al niño perdido que siempre fue. Si tenemos que culpar a alguien no es a él. Ni a ti. Ve a buscarlo.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no sé...

—Yo si.

—¿Qué?—Levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que la había entendido bien en su congoja.

Y Molly le sonrió con una ternura infinita.

—Yo sé donde puede estar, la cuestión es cuando. Pero me enteraré.

…

Un difuso rayo de luz entraba por las nubes densas. No había querido que su madre la acompañara ni siquiera hasta el autobús Noctámbulo, y viajó hasta un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada donde apenas entraba la luz del sol. Llovía poco, y andaba por un camino de tierra abrigada por fin con un abrigo de su talla y con las botas de agua caladas hasta las rodillas, saltando charcos y apretando los puños dentro del chaquetón. Había pasado miedo, mucho miedo, desde que salió de Moscú. Muchísimo y por todo. Pero se dio cuenta de que jamás había estado tan sola como lo estaba en mitad de la vereda solitaria, y acabó parándose frente al cartel que indicaba que por fin había llegado al lugar.

Pasó la verja y recorrió el camino empedrado intentando no mirar a su alrededor. El sitio la sobrecogió de una manera salvaje; la hierba, los árboles altos, el olor a tierra mojada. El silencio. Sentía que había entrado a un mundo vedado, un mundo que solo pertenecía al pasado y se internó en él incapaz de mirar atrás. Pero su deseo, su deseo por volver a verlo aunque fuera una vez más, era más fuerte que el paisaje de dolor y abandono que se consumía ante sus ojos. Y avanzó.

Su madre no le había contando nada más. Le dijo: "Ve allí" y ella fue. "Ve allí", y ella avanzaba entre las filas con la vista fija en el frente, y con las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón.

Y por fin lo vio. Se había vencido contra el mármol blanco, había sometido su nuca a la tierra y tenía la espalda derrotada y abatida a pesar de estar de pie. Se apoyaba con una mano en el ángel de piedra que parecía volar estático sobre el aire, y Ginny llegó hasta él intentando no hacer ruido al andar contra los guijarros, como si no quisiera despertarle del sueño que guardaban.

Llevaba un ramo de flores, jazmines que traían el olor de sus noches de niña, y aguantó un suspiro cuando se llegó. No sabía si él se mostraría reacio a que lo interrumpieran cuando visitaba la tumba de su padre, así que no se acercó mucho y solo veía su perfil.

—He...he traído flores.—Balbuceó, cohibida, mientras acariciaba uno de los pétalos, pero Draco ni siquiera levantó la vista de la tumba y Ginny carraspeó, dándose valor para continuar. —He venido para darte las gracias, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirte nada cuando...

—No deberías de haberte molestado.

—No me importa, yo...

—No, en serio, —y por fin levantó la mirada cargada de un pozo negro de locura—no has tenido que molestarte. Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí.

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, por encima de los nichos en busca quizás de las palabras que de pronto le faltaban.

—He venido para da...

—Pues ya me las ha dado, ¿no?—Le cortó, poniéndose por fin frente a ella. Y de pronto, negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera confundido.—¿Ni siquiera te sientes un poco culpable?, ¿ni desde que lo recordaste?Porque yo no dejo de pensar en eso desde que...—Pero no pudo seguir, la voz se le quebró y volvió a mirar hacia la tumba que había bajo sus pies. El ángel que la custodiaba parecía mirarlos sin expresión, atento a sus palabras.

Pero Ginny no sabía de que le hablaba, y abrió y cerró la boca confundida intentando memorizar. ¿Culpable?, pensaba, ¿por lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor, por el hechizo que le lanzó a Astoria, quizás? No sabia si se sentía culpable mientras lo pensaba. No sabía si debía sentirse culpable por algo y lo miró.

—No te entiendo,—dijo por fin, con la vista clavada en uno de sus hombros—yo solo quería hablar contigo a solas de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Y Draco rió sarcástico, con un poco de violencia.

—¿Quién te ha contado lo de Astoria?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Qué quien diablos te ha contado lo de Astoria?—Draco descubrió el estupor en sus labios entreabiertos y ladeó la cabeza también confundido.—¿Qué haces aquí si no?—Y lo dijo mirando a las flores.

Ginny también se fijó en ellas y le contestó:

—Son para tu padre.

—¿Mi...mi padre?—Draco parpadeó. Y de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y la cicatriz se estiró hasta casi desaparecer. Abrió la boca y negó, y volvió a mirar las flores que apretaba.

—¿Draco?—Lo llamó, cuando vio que se llevaba una mano a la frente y se la acariciaba.—¿Qué ocurre?

Pero no contestó, simplemente se echó hacia atrás mirando a la tumba atentamente, con el rostro contraído por el dolor. Ginny siguió su mirada hasta allí incapaz de entender, y de pronto, el ramo de flores se le cayó.

No podía hablar. Un nudo le atoró la garganta y la respiración se le aceleró. Ginny también reculó hacia atrás como si quisiera escapar del nombre dorado que adornaba la tumba de mármol, y piso sin querer el ramo que la hizo resbalar contra la tierra mojada.

—No...—Y no supo de que boca salió el gemido.—No...

_Astoria Elisa Greengrass 12 de Septiembre de 1982 – 2 de Mayo de 1998_

"_Ángel mío: Se detuvo la barca rosa de tu vivir...  
¿Qué no sé del amor, qué no tuve piedad?  
¡Tú que vas a juzgarme, lo comprendes, Señor!*_

Se tumbó en la tierra con los ojos cerrados. Se tumbó porque de pronto solo veía oscuridad.

…

_Y Draco alzó la cabeza hacia el aire cuando un hechizo destrozó las cristaleras de los invernaderos del jardín. Pero Ginny solo tenía ojos para ella. Ginny solo vio como la chica estaba hincada de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras Draco le agarraba del brazo como si quisiera levantarla. Sangraba. Y había sangre sobre su pelo, sangre en su ropa, pero sobre todo, sangre en su mirada..._

_Ginny seguía agazapada entre en los árboles. Apenas podía respirar y se agarraba las costillas mientras veía la sangre fluir del cuerpo de Astoria. Draco intentaba levantarla._

_—__Astoria por favor...—Gimió, y Ginny gimió con él._

_—__¡No!—Gritó la muchacha.—¡Suéltame, déjame, iré a contárselo al Señor Oscuro!, ¡él lo sabrá y tendrás tu castigo!_

_—__¡Escúchame por favor!—Draco le suplicaba desesperado, intentando hacerla andar.—¡No puedes molestarlo ahora, él no...!_

_—__¿Me llamaste, Astoria?_

___Ginny dejó de respirar un breve segundo. La voz encerraba una maldad antigua, el tinte metálico de las cosas yertas. Había escuchado esa voz en sus peores pesadillas más vividas, había visto su cuerpo antes de que la magia oscura destruyera la poca humanidad que hubo en él, pero la persona—el ser, la serpiente—que avanzó por el camino la dejó clavada sobre el césped y sin respiración._

_Astoria levantó la cabeza con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Voldemort avanzaba por el camino de tierra y Draco se hincó de rodillas bajando la cabeza._

_—__¿Señor?—La voz de la chica se transformó en un gemido incierto._

_—__Levántate, Astoria, ven con a mi lado._

___Se arrastró, llena de sangre, hasta la figura que estática que había parada en mitad del claro. Se acercó a él y le besó la parte baja de la túnica, y él la miraba como quien mira un perro abandonado y sin dueño._

_—__¿Qué te ocurre?—La interrogó dulcemente, pero en su voz no había cabida para la ternura. Astoria levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y de pronto pareció dudar. Voldemort intentó una sonrisa de dientes afilados y ladeó la cabeza.—¿No confías en tu señor, Astoria? Hace un momento me llamabas y ahora..._

_—__No, no es eso.—Pero seguía dudando, y Voldemort se agachó lo justo para agarrarla del brazo y levantarla como quien levanta un fardo que no pesa nada. Astoria plantó los pies en el suelo tambaleante. Draco aún seguía con la mirada fija sobre la tierra._

_—__¿Entonces, qué es? Puedo ver tus peores miedo, Astoria. Si...Los veo.—Y se acercó a su cara como si la oliera. Astoria quiso retroceder, pero parecía paralizada por el miedo.—Oh...—Dijo de pronto.—Vaya...así que es eso. Nuestro querido Draco ha sido un chico muy malo, ¿verdad?_

_—__Señor yo...—Astoria tragaba saliva, pero era incapaz de dejar de mirar aquellos ojos vacíos.—Yo solo quería..._

_—__No, no hables.—Y Voldemort rozó, con un dedo de uñas afiladas, los labios entreabiertos de la joven.—Ven.—Y de pronto, abrió sus brazos y acunó a la niña de la túnica de sangre. La abrazó con suavidad, le acarició el pelo como si la meciera.—Sí, el hijo de Lucius ha sido un mal chico, y a los chicos malos hay que castigarlos, ¿cierto?—Astoria lloraba aún contra su pecho y no contestó, pero Voldemort la alejó de sí un poco, lo justo para agarrar su barbilla y mirarla a la cara.—¿Y qué podemos hacer, eh?, ¿qué te gustaría?_

___La vio negar, la vio volver a tragar saliva. _

_—__No lo sé, señor..._

_—__No, no lo sabes.—Y volvió a abrir una sonrisa lobuna que le transformó la cara en una mueca horrenda.—Pero lo sabrás, ¿Draco?_

_—__¿Sí, mi señor?—Éste se levantó y se cuadró, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Ginny notó los temblores desde donde estaba, la mano crispada sobre la varita._

___Voldemort dejó a Astoria y se acercó a él lentamente, arrastrando la túnica detrás de sí, y se puso frente al ojo de Draco que ya no sangraba. Voldemort observó el corte como si pudiera medirlo y volvió a sonreír._

_—__Bonita herida._

_—__Gracias señor._

___Éste asintió unos segundos, y adelantó una mano para ponerla en su hombro. Sonreía. No había dejado de sonreír cuando se agachó en su oído y Ginny pudo sentir en su corazón, aunque no las oyera, las palabras que derramó como un veneno. _

_—__Mátala.—Le susurró. Draco no cambió la expresión de su rostro, y Voldemort volvió a palmearle el hombro mientras daba un paso para alejarse allí._

___Draco solo lo pensó una vez. Solo una vez._

_—__¿Señor?—Voldemort se paró, pero no se dio la vuelta. Draco tampoco.—Señor, no...no hay...no hay necesidad. Castígueme a mí. Yo he cometido el error. Castígueme a mí._

_—__¿Cómo has dicho, Draco?_

___Éste apretó los labios, y cogió aire lentamente._

_—__Castígueme a mí._

___Astoria seguía la escena sin entender nada, había vuelto al suelo y respirada entrecortadamente desde allí, mirándolos alternativamente con aflicción._

___Voldemort sin embargo se volvió a dar la vuelta y se acercó a su oído con parsimonia, por detrás de él, lentamente, con una delicadeza rayana en lo utópico._

_—__Ése es tu castigo, Draco. Mátala. Ella debió hacerlo en cuanto os vio, no hay lugar para los débiles en mi reino, así que hazlo. Ahora._

_—__Mi señor..._

_—__¡Hazlo!—Gritó.—Y volvió a andar. _

___Draco tembló y cerró los ojos. Astoria y Ginny se encogieron al unísono como si pudieran protegerse de su maldad. Pero él no se movió. Draco no pudo moverse, y al no hacerlo, fue como si lo desobedeciera directamente. Voldemort, cuando solo había dado dos pasos, se dio cuenta y se frenó. _

_—__No tengo tiempo para esto, Draco, tenemos que ganar una batalla y te necesito.—Ginny no entendió de pronto que hacia con la varita levantaba, ni hacia donde apuntaba. Hasta que vio en los ojos asustados de Astoria la verdad._

_—__¡Avada Kedrava!—El cuerpo de la joven dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante y pareció expulsar todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Aún tenía esa expresión aterrada en el rostro, y cayó hacia delante dando con el cuerpo sobre la tierra.—Bien,—dijo Voldemort volviendo a guardar la varita bajo la manga—espero que a partir de hoy no tenga motivos de quejas de ti. Serás un leal servidor y estarás a mi lado cuando te lo pida. Tu padre te espera, Draco, únete a él. Ganaremos ésta guerra, ya lo verás. Ganaremos._

_…_

Cuando abrió los párpados hacia la luz, llovía. Vio el cielo llorar sobre su cara y parpadeó cuando las gotas le cayeron fugaz sobre los ojos. Gimió. Aún podía ver el cuerpo de Astoria caer una y otra vez, veía a Vega morir, a la chica pelirroja desangrándose por dentro, y se incorporó lentamente mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse y alejar aquellas imágenes de muerte y sufrimiento. Las tumbas mojadas eran como señales de los muertos atrapadas en la tierra. El epitafio de Astoria seguía brillando y lloraba gotas de humedad. Parecía estar sola en mitad del cementerio, pero cuando miró hacia su izquierda, vio a Draco se sentado a su lado con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo. Miraba hacia delante, hacia el ángel de piedra que parecía volar.

—Astoria está enterrada en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Yo mismo cavé la tumba. Debajo de esa lápida no hay nada, pero no puedo volver. —Susurró.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, intentando comprender, intentando no desfallecer en ese momento, y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse hasta él para ponerse a su lado.

—Yo no elegí ese epitafio,por si te interesa—Seguía mirando un punto fijo a través de la lluvia.—Fue Vega, pero de todas maneras ella no está ahí. Pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir a ponerle flores. No he cumplido con mi promesa. —Las gotas repiqueteaban en la tumba de Astoria.—No he podido ir a verla como le prometí. Desde el día que perdimos la guerra, juré que volvería y ahora no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a la verja.

Ginny lloró con el cielo. Ginny lloró con él y alargó una mano indecisa para buscar la suya. Temía que la rechazara, temía que la empujara y que le gritase y la maldiciese, pero Draco no lo hizo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto...—Le dijo con el corazón encogido. Draco no la miró, pero apretó su mano.

—Voldemort me quitó muchas cosas en esta vida.—Y sorbió unas lágrimas de lluvia.—Me quitó la libertad de elegir, me quitó a Astoria, me quitó a mis padres...Te llevó a ti. —Y por fin la miró, intentando aguantar las ganas de soltar un gemido. Su rostro se contrajo cuando no quiso llorar todo lo que tenía por dentro.—¿Cómo iba a deja qué tu también te fueras?

Draco enterró su cara entre los brazos, y Ginny acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó su cuerpo mojado. No sentían frío. Lo único que sentían era dolor.

—Gracias.—Porque al fin y al cabo, para eso había ido allí. Para darle las gracias. Por dejarla volver a vivir.—Gracias.

Draco asintió con la cabeza aún hundida, pero acabó por levantarla y secarse una lágrimas con los dedos, mientras sorbía las demás.

—Yo ya sabía que no estabas muerta. Yo quería matar a Potter, quería que todo acabara. Quería que encontrarle para que todo terminara y que al menos siguieras viva. Y te dejé allí para ir a buscarlo y aún respirabas. Pero todo pasó tan rápido...Cuando volví a buscarte no estabas, y tuve que huir cuando alguien dijo que la última persona que te había visto con vida era yo. ¿Quién me iba a creer?

—Lo sé,—y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en su hombro,—no te culpo. Lo sé.

—Por una parte me alegré, me alegré porque me sentía culpable de quererte cuando Astoria estaba muerta. Me sentía culpable cada vez que te veía porque eras todo lo que siempre quise para mi. Creía en los ideales que me inculcaron mis padres, sigo creyéndolos.—Y se abrazo así mismo aún más, como para afianzar la idea.—Pero la vía de la violencia para mí ya no es una opción. Ella no debería de haber estado en Hogwarts aquel día, pero su madre era una fiel seguidora de Voldemort y la educaron como a mi. Y acabó muerta.

Y Ginny recordó, bajo la lluvia gris, las palabras que Draco dirigió a Vega antes de morir: "Solo fuiste una madre equivocada, como la mía. Solo una madre que se equivocó". Ahora de pronto lo entendía. Su vida era un puzzle y las piezas empezaban a encajar a la perfección. O casi.

—Draco, —lo llamó. El agua ya les había calado, pero no se dieron cuenta y éste hizo el intento de mirarla.—entonces, ¿qué pasó conmigo?, ¿cómo llegué a Dinamarca?

Y sintió bajo su cara como se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.—Admitió.—Yo te encontré en Moscú por casualidad, después de haber estado buscándote durante dos años. Pero no lo sé...

—Está bien.—Y lo estaba, porque le daba igual. Le daba igual porque ahora estaba allí, con él, a su lado, sintiendo su cuerpo, su mano entrelazada con la suya. —Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Y ahora qué?—Le preguntó a su vez, y por fin, había dejado de llover. Las nubes negras empezaban a alejarse por el cielo, y un tímido sol parecía querer asomarse entre ellas.—¿Y ahora qué?—Volvió a decir como si se lo preguntase a sí mismo.—Ahora volverás a tu casa. Se hace tarde y van a cerrar el cementerio, y estamos calados hasta los huesos, no podemos seguir aquí.

Ginny, que había seguido apoyada en su hombro, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Y tú?

Y Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no le importara.

—Intentaré volver a la casa donde me crié, intentaré seguir con mi vida. Viajaré. Pero antes me gustaría ir a visitar a Astoria, aunque solo sea una vez.

Ginny asintió, pero no pudo evitar el deseo de levantar las manos y agarrar su cara empapada. Tenía el flequillo goteándole sobre la frente y una gotita de lluvia en la nariz.

—Draco.

—¿Si?

—Voldemort no te lo quitó todo.

Y fue su turno de asentir.

—Lo sé.

—No, —y Ginny negó aún con sus manos apretándole las mejillas,—lo que quiero decir es que Voldemort no te lo quitó todo. Yo sigo aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte.

—Ginny, no sabes lo que estás diciendo...

—Sí que lo sé, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Pero Draco le quitó las manos de su cara y se las apretó.

—No voy a cambiar, seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre. Seguiré siendo un mortífago el resto de mi vida.

Y Ginny, sin embargo, le sonrió con ternura.

—Solo eres un niño equivocado.—Y se inclinó hacia él para besarle en la boca. Un beso fuerte, cálido y real. Un beso vivo entre los muertos.—Tienes tiempo para aprender.

_…_

_Nadie supo como Ginny desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Harry, después de que le lanzara la maldición a Voldemort y éste cayera, estuvo demasiado ocupado para pensar en nada. Se abrazó a sus amigos, aliviado, superviviente por segunda vez, la misión que le había sido encomendada desde que su enemigo lo marcó a magia y sangre acabada. Nadie preguntó, ¿dónde está Ginny? Porque todo era un caos, un lío de voces alegres, ¡hemos ganado!, ¡Voldemort a muerto!, ¿Y Ginny?, ¿dónde está Ginny?_

_Los mortífagos que pudieron escapar, los que aún quedaban patrullando en los terrenos de Hogwarts ajenos a lo que ocurría en el interior, echaron a correr en el mismo momento en que escucharon las voces. No se miraron unos a otros, no pensaron en la suerte que correrían los demás, rompieron filas y veloces abandonaron el lugar por donde les pareció mejor opción. Contra todo pronóstico, Ginny se encontraba en ese mismo lugar cuando la desbandada de mortígafos empezó. Jugson y Avery la vieron moribunda y la reconocieron, y solo tuvieron tiempo de mirarse una vez. _

_La suerte de Ginny solo podía empeorar, y empeoró. Cargaron con ella después de diez minutos de discusión sobre lo que hacer con ella, ¿la matamos?, ¿y si nos apresan luego, tendremos que cargar también con esto?, ¡si está casi muerta!, ¡la hemos tomado para rehén y nos la llevaremos de rehén! Decidieron, ¡será nuestra moneda de cambio! Y así Ginny, inconsciente y sangrando, abandonó los terrenos de Hogwarts a la espalda de uno de ellos, internándose en la noche sin saber donde acabaría, o peor, como. _

_Jugson y Avery llegaron hasta el mar. Nadie pudo saber que fueron ellos dos la que salvó su vida, pues intentaron curarla aunque solo fuera en beneficio propio, y arrastraron su menudo cuerpo metiéndola en el primer barco que partía de Inglaterra sin ni siquiera saber el rumbo que tomarían. Una vez desembarcados, después de dos días de navegación, atracaron en una ciudad sucia que olía salitre, en el puerto de una ciudad costera de Dinamarca. _

_Decidieron hospedarse en un hostal de mala muerte y dejar allí el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny, para salir a robar comida ahora que ya estaban a salvo y lejos de sus captores. Tan a salvo se sentían, que por el camino se cruzaron con una taberna que olía a cerveza y barril y decidieron entrar a beber y para hablar de lo que harían a continuación. Un rescate, quizás, ¡podemos pedir dinero Avery!, ¿para qué lo quieres, mendrugo, no ves qué que lo único que no podemos conseguir ahora es la libertad?_

_Y jamás la consiguieron. Los aurores les iban pisando los talones desde que tomaron el barco y desembarcaron en la ciudad mientras los dos mortífagos, borrachos e indiferentes, se disputaban groseramente quién trabajaría el cuerpo de la pelirroja aquella noche. Gracias a Merlín, los aurores fueron más rápidos y más listos y los acorralaron en el bar, cinco contra dos, cinco contra dos que hacían por cuatro, el bar estalló en llamas en un momento dado mientras Avery y Jugson se encerraron en el sótano a cal y canto, sin saber que estaban sellando su propia suerte._

_El profeta publicó sus muertes en la página veintidós. No decía nada sobre Ginny._

_…_

_**¡FIIIN!**__ Vale, podéis desperezaros, mover las articulaciones, recoger el suelo de palomitas...xD Pero creo que todo ha quedado atado y bien atado. Sí, ha sido bastante largo, pero es que si lo acorto más seguro que me vendréis con dudas y yo diré, ¡madre del verbo! .*guiño, guiño* Esta vez si, esta vez que si digo adiós con el corazón, que con el alma no puedo. Ahora lo único que me falta es desengancharme del facebook y tendré una vida de estudiante plena y feliz (?). Gracias a mis __**chicas Drinny**__ por sus comentarios, como siempre, a mi chico __**Nate**__, of course, a __**Chisitaxx, Lady Nott**__, (por cierto, ¿es Nott por Theodore Nott?Siempre he tenido esa duda) y __**LuzzMalfoy**__. Espero no olvidarme de nadie. De verdad, gracias, me encantan vuestros comentarios, porque está claro que una escribe más feliz sabiendo que la leen y que no está perdiendo el tiempo en publicar y corregir hasta la extenuación xD De verdad, os quiero. Y ya sabéis, si queréis contactar conmigo para soñar con Draco un ratito: __**Drinny/Dranny: Un amor prohibido!**__ Lo ponéis en facebook en buscador y ya está. Encontraréis muchos dibujos, fotos, y __**sobre todo fic Drinnys**__. ¡Que tengáis una dulce Navidad!_


End file.
